


Watching Eren

by bllover587



Series: Watching their lives [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllover587/pseuds/bllover587
Summary: The inhabitants of Wall Maria are going to watch the possible futures of Eren Yeager.I also just want y'all to know that this story is also on Wattpad.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Watching their lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768543
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	1. Bringing Them

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on Wattpad by the same username and title.

A monster.

That's what they thought Eren was. No one should have been able to turn into one of those monsters, not a human and therefore they thought that Eren was a monster. And here the monster is in front of the wall with his 'friends' trying to escape to try and escape his punishment. They asked if he was human the monster said yes, but how could you be human and one of them. Those Titans. Right before the cannons were fired at Eren a blinding white light took over all of the people in Wall Maria along with the Scouting Legion and Military Police.

"The fuck are we." One of the members of the Military Police said over the screaming of the Wall Maria inhabitants. Before anything else could happen another smaller white light covered the room but only instead of them disappearing someone appeared. The 'person' that appeared in front of them was a little girl, not far looking from the age 14. The Wall Maria inhabitants stared in shock and horror, too scared to say anything.

**_" Finally you shut up. You were going to blow my eardrums if you didn't shut up."_** The girl said with an annoyed expression. "Who are you and why have you brought us here." A familiar voice in the crowd shouted. Everyone turned to the voice seeing none other than humanity's strongest, Corporal Levi. **_"Of course it would be you who would respond this way."_** I said resulting in Levi's face turning into his resting bitch face.

"What way did I respond."

"Like a fucking badass."

"Ok I can't disagree with that but back to the problem here," he paused, "Why did you bring us here?"


	2. Introduction

" ** _I brought you guys here so that you could see the possible futures of Eren Yeager."_** I said resulting with screams all around the room.

"Why would we ever want to know more about him." Shouted a man from the MP.

"He's a monster." Shouted a civilian.

"Yes, this is the moment I have been waiting for." A certain brown-haired glasses wearing scientist said causing everyone besides the scouting legion to stare at her. "Wait if we're watching the brat's future doesn't it mean that he's still alive." said Levi with a cool expression. _**"Yes it does, but**_ _ **don't**_ _ **worry nothing bad will happen."**_ I said cutting off what was about to be another row of screams.

"What do you mean nothing bad will happen, he's a fucking titan. A man eating monster with no brains or emotion." A man said causing Eren to flinch in the back of the room where no one can see him besides Armin and Mikasa.

 _ **" You better shut your fucking mouth while you still can you piece of shit, Eren is nothing like those monsters he actually wants to**_ _ **help**_ _ **people to save them."**_ I said with sincerity causing the scouting legion to start listening, while the rest if the crowd refuses to listen.

"What do you mean he wants to save people, how could he possibly want to save us?" A fragile and shy looking young woman asked with no malice or harshness in her voice. **_"Ma'am what_** ** _I_** ** _mean is that even before Eren was able to_** ** _turn_** ** _into_** ** _a titan he has always been saving people and_** ** _helping_** ** _them."_** I said answering the question she asked. "A titan wanting to save us, tch I'll believe it when. I see it." Said Levi but with less harshness in his voice than before. **_"Lucky for you Levi we are going to watch Eren future, but before that we are going to watch Eren's past."_**

"We are we watching his past first?" asked someone from the crowd. **_" We are_** ** _going_** ** _to_** ** _watch_** ** _Eren save his now_** ** _adopted_** ** _sister, but before that we should get you comfortable._** I said as I magiced up a couple of rows of movie chairs. On the screen I put up a seating chart. **_"Ok this is how you guys are going to seat and no changing your seat without asking."_**

** Seating Chart **

** Levi|Eren|Hanji| Erwin|Levi Squad **   
** Mikasa|Armin|104th Scouting Legion **   
** Survey Corps **   
** Military Police **   
** Wall Maria Inhabitants  **   
  
  


  
  



	3. Monster Child

The inhabitants of Wall Maria was on edge, they didn't know to trust this strange being. They didn't know if the so called little girl wanted to help them or hurt them, but they were willing to take a chance to no more about the monster they call Eren Yeager. Eren on the other hand is on edge because he is sitting by idle, Corporal Levi. Being the little brat he was Eren decided to take a little peak at Levi while everyone was settling down to watch his past?(Eren really doesn't know what is happening right now.) Thankfully Levi wasn't paying any attention to Eren instead he kept his eyes on the being that brought them to this strange place, while Levi was watching her he was oblivious to the way Eren is looking at him.

Eren's eyes were roaming all over Levi's body(Not in that way you filthy perverts), Levi looked surprisingly built for someone so short, if the shirt he was wearing was one size smaller his muscles will be straining around the shirt. Eren then slowly raked his eyes up the corporal's body, just as he eyes reached his face they were met with a pair of shimmering grey eyes, Eren quickly averted his gaze to the floor not wanting the corporal to see his now red face. "Hey brat, what exactly do you think you were doing?" The corporal said leaving shivers down his spin. Eren didn't expect Levi to have such a deep booming voice, of course he thought that Levi's voice will be deep he just didn't expect it to be that deep.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not brat." Levi said glaring at the brunette with his head down.

"Huh" Eren said still not meeting the corporal's eyes.

"What were you doing." Eren could tell he wasn't asking, he was demanding it.

"I- uh well- you see" Eren said looking for an excuse.

"You was what?" Levi said inching his face closer to Eren's to intimidate him.

"I was-" Eren's sentence was thankfully cut off when I decided to pop back into the room. Even if Eren was adorable stuttering like that, I couldn't just let him die from embarrassment. Well, not yet anyway.

 ** _"Ok, that break was longer than_** ** _I_** ** _intended it to be, sorry for making you_** ** _guys_** ** _wait so long."_** I said laughing nervously, it looks like the crowd bought it because they weren't asking any questions. **_"Ok then, on to the video."_** I said taking a seat on the balcony I just made and starting to play the video.

The crowd couldn't believe what they just say. The kid was born a monster, they saw the way the kid was stabbing mercilessly into the guys chest, even after he was long dead he was still stabbing. Now they know that they couldn't trust him not after what they just saw.

The Scouting Legion thought that only Eren would give an inspirational speech near death. The Scouting Legion didn't understand why the people inside the walls were so scared of Eren, sure he's a titan and sure he was a little blood thirsty as a kid but surely they can see that he's not the bad guy here. After all they just saw him save Mikasa from human traffickers, he had his priorities straight, even as a kid he understood that he had to save her.

Levi on the other hand took an interest in Eren. At first he thought that he was just a brat that happened to be a titan, but now he knows that the brat is a monster, titan or not. Things has just got a little interesting.


	4. So Ist Es Immer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the video that they will be watching is not cannon and it is an original made by me so um, yeah.
> 
> Bi is me talking  
> B is the thing the crowd is watching  
> B is regular  
> B is thoughts

This kid is a monster, he just killed 2 people and had no regret. In fact it looked like he enjoyed it." Cried out a member of the MP. "How the fuck do you see a monster." Cried out Levi much to Eren's surprise.

"What do you mean how the fuck I see a monster, he just killed 2 grown man with no hesitation." The MP member screamed.

"You're right he is a monster", Levi said making Eren flinch, "no kid should be able to plunge that knife into a grown man's chest with that much ease. But that's really the only thing that makes him a monster, the fact that he had a top priority in mind is all that matters." Levi said making Eren's water. Before the man could speak again Levi cut him off with,"He was trying to save that little girl and that's all that matters, you know if he hadn't killed those men they could have taken her and other people with then for human trafficking." After finishing it was clear to say that the other man couldn't say anything else.

" _ **You know I think that we**_ _ **should**_ _ **watch something else that**_ _ **doesn't**_ _ **include blood shed."**_ I said gaining the crowds attention and for once the crowd agrees with me.

 _ **"There is one more thing that you should now**_ _ **about**_ _ **Eren, something that could possibly help you against the war with the titans."**_ I said making the crowd listen very closely. _**"Even before he had his titan abilities he's been able to do**_ _ **certain**_ _ **things."**_ I said making the crowd's attention turn to Eren wanting answers. "Why are you looking at me?" Eren asked getting a little nervous. Before anyone in the crowd could ask him what it was I but in. _**"He doesn't know but and I'll explain it all after we finish watching and reading all of the things we need to."**_ I said disappointing the crowd and making Hanji grow more curios.

 _ **"Now as**_ _ **I**_ _ **said we are going to start watching**_ _ **the**_ _ **future, but it won't show any bloodshed yet."**_ I said taking my place back on the balcony and starting the video.

**We see Levi walking down the halls of the scouting regiment headquarters.**

"Wait why are we watching Levi, I thought that we were watching Eren." Hanji said. _**"We are watching Eren, but we are also watching the people that Eren will be close with in the future."**_ I said catching the attention of the Petra. "Wait Eren becomes close with Captian?" Petra asked in disbelief and making Eren wonder how he got so close to his idol. **"Yeah, Eren got close to everyone, but don't worry it will all be explained later."** I said resuming the video.

**We see Levi continuing to walk until he bumped into someone, which happened to be no one other than Eren Yeager. "Sorry corporal." Eren said, but before he could continue to walk he asks Levi a question, "Are you ok corporal." "Of course I am brat." Levi said continuing to walk until he felt Eren grab his shoulder.**

"Oh no poor Eren." Petra said gaining the attention of Mikasa. "What do you mea poor Eren, is Eren going to get hurt?" Mikasa asked in her mother hen mode. "The thing is just when people touch corporal without permission they either get their hand broken or worse." Petra said shuddering and feeling bad for Eren. While Mikasa on the other hand is plotting ways to kill Levi if he's going to hurt Eren, and Eren is suddenly scooting away from Levi.

**"But you're bleeding." Eren said causing Levi to turn his his head so that we can see the scratch on his face. "So?" Levi asked making Eren pull Levi closer to him.**

**"It could get infected if you just leave it like this." Eren said with a look of worry in his eyes making Levi give in. "Fine, if you care so much why don't you patch it up for me." Levi said turning his head in the other direction and walking away leaving Eren dumbfound.**

**Suddenly Levi stopped walking turning to Eren with an annoyed look plastered across his face. "Well are you coming or not brat." Levi said making Eren nod and walk to the corporal. Levi got annoyed again and grabbed Eren's wrist, surprising and dragging Eren. "You walk to slow." Levi said dragging Eren to his room.**

The entire theater was silent not knowing what to make of this. Levi turned to Eren thinking, 'Hmm, looks like this brat becomes someone important to me in the future.'

**We now see Levi sitting next to Eren on the edge his bed with Eren cleaning his cheek. "You know corporal, you may be Humanity's Strongest but you still have to take care of your self, it wouldn't fit you to die because of a sickness." Eren said with a mad expression on his face. "Hmm, you're right brat." Levi said. The both of them just sit in an awkward silence, well until Eren started to hum gaining Levi's attention. "Oi, brat what are you humming." Levi said turning to Eren once his cheek was all patched up. " I don't know corporal, I heard it in a dream." Eren said thinking about it.**  
**"What was the dream about?" Levi asked getting curios. "That's the weird part, it was with 3 people I didn't know, they were saying thank you."**

**"Thank you for what?" Levi asked scootting closer to Eren. "I don't remember but, I remember that the song playing in my dream was German, well half of it anyway." Eren said. "How did you know it was German?." Levi asked. "I'm German and my parents taught me how to speak it, Mikasa also knows a little."**  
**Eren** **said smiling softly as he remembered his parents. "Can you sing the song for me?" Levi asked catching Eren off guard.**

Everyone in the theater was also caught off guard. They were shocked that Eren and Levi had a strong relationship, especially because Levi is hard to get close to.

" **I'm** **really not good at singing, especially now because Hanji was experimenting with my vocal cords for some reason." Eren said causing Levi to have a look of realization on his face. "So that's why your voice is deeper, I just thought that you were going through puberty." Levi said causing Eren to blush. "So are you going to sing the song brat?" Levi asked with a harsher voice. "Uh, um yeah- yes I'm going to sing."**

**Die Stühle liegen sehr eng**

**Wir** **reden die ganze Nacht lang**

**Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht**

**Wir können uns gut verstehen** **Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht**

**Wir können uns gut verstehen**

**To Eren's surprise Levi starts playing the guitar that he got from under his bed**

**So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das**

**Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen**

**So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel**

**Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang**

**Da die Sterne nicht leuchten**

**Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen**

**Schauten wir das Licht selbst an**

**Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer**

**Chairs so close and room so small**

**You and I talk all the night long**

**Meagre this space but serves us so well**

**We comrades have stories to tell**

**And it's always like that in the evening time**

**We drink and we sing when our fighting is done**

**And** **it's always so we live under the burnt clouds**

**Ease our burden, long is the night**

**Just as no stars can be seen**

**We are stars and we'll beam on our town**

**We must all gather as one**

**Sing with hope and the fear will be gone**

**Die Stühle liegen sehr eng**

**You and I talk all the night long**

**Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht**

**We comrades have stories to tell**

**So ist es immer, that in the evening time**

**We drink and we sing when our fighting is done**

**So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds**

**Ease our burden, long is the night**

**Da die Sterne nicht leuchten**

**We are stars and we'll beam on our town**

**Schauten wir das Licht selbst an**

**Sing** **with hope and the fear will be gone**

**Screen fades black**

_***Video is over*** _

Everyone in the theater is shocked. It was silent in the theater until, "Corporal how do you know the song and how do you know how to play guitar, if um you don't mind me asking?" Eren asked hesitantly. "If you want to know brat I heard the song multiple times growing up in the underground and I learned how to play from my mom before she passed away." Levi said looking at Eren with a curios gleam in his eyes."Also you have a good voice, especially for someone that got their vocal cords tested on." Levi said shocking everyone in the Scouting Legion, because they all know that Levi gives compliments to no one. "Uh, um thank you corporal." Eren said with lightly pink dusted cheeks. The civilians of Wall Maria was starting to believe that Eren isn't the blood thirsty monster they thought he was and wanted to know more about him. 

_**"Well, that took longer than I expected."**_ I said making everyone besides Levi jump in surprise. 'Hmm, I guess they forgot that I was here' I thought. _**"Well anyway we are going to watch what Hanji has been wanting to for a while."**_ I said making Hanji jump up from her seat. "Wait you don't mean-" Hanji yelled being cut off by me saying, _**"Yes, we are going to watch you experiment on Eren."**_ Making Hanji think, 'This just got fun.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In case you're wondering the song So Ist Es Immer means it always is, The german in the song is just the english part translated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering the song So Ist Es Immer means it always is, The german in the song is just the english part translated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The song can be found at https://youtu.be/_jqSy8E9JLQ


	5. The Experiment (Sleepover)Part 1

**The thing that the inhabitants of Wall Maria will be something I made up, in other words an original. I was also very sleep deprived when I did this so don't be surprised if the chapter keeps changing topic to topic.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe it Erwin, I'm going to watch myself experiment on Eren." Hanji exclaimed in excitement, tears of joy streaming down their face. It was this moment and only this moment that everyone in the theater agreed on the same thing, Hanji is freaking nuts. "Hanji we know that we are going to watch you experiment on Eren we all heard um-" Erwin cut off his sentence realizing that they never got the girl's name. "If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Erwin asked looking at me. _**"My name is Dina."**_ I said making Erwin nod. "OK anyway back to what I was saying, Hanji we all heard Dina say hat you are going to experiment on Eren." Erwin said in hopes of calming Hanji down and to his surprise it actually worked, but Hanji still had a crazed expression on their face looking at Eren making Eren shiver in fear. Eren decided to move away from Hanji which resulted him bumping shoulders with Levi, making the latter turn to Eren.

Levi was going to snap at he boy, but as soon as he saw Eren's face the only thing he could do was try his best to not to pick him up and put him on his lap. Before Eren or Levi could do anything I decided to play the video at that time making them direct their attention to the screen.

**You could see Hanji skipping down hallway to the mess hall which the girls were occupying. "Hey!!" Hanji exclaimed making the girls on the screen and the people in the audience wince. "Watcha guys talking about?" Hanji asked making the girls turn towards Hanji revealing the furious expression on their faces, well except Krista she just looked embarrassed. "Wow what's got y'all worked up" Hanji asked. "We overheard the boys talking about our bust and butt sizes." Mikasa said bluntly.**

All the boys excepts Levi, Erwin, Armin and Eren turned away from the glares they were receiving from the girls and women in the crowd.

**"Judging from your expressions it really bothered you." Hanji said making Krista turning her head. "Well yeah, you just can't go and talk about those kind of things. It's embarrassing." Krista exclaimed with her face all red. "Oh, Krista they can't help it after all they're all just a bunch of horny animals." said Ymir when she turned to hug Krista and making the girls nod in agreement.**

The men and boys in the crowd just looked offended. "Well they're not exactly wrong." said a random lady in the crowd making the other ladies voice their agreement.

**Hanji had a crazed look on their face with their head down. 'This may be proven useful for an experiment' Hanji thought. "We should have a sleepover!" Hanji exclaimed making the girls look at them. "No offense but, why would we have a sleepover." asked Sasha. "Why not, come on when was the last time that you guys have actually had fun without the boys interrupting." Hanji said convincing the girls. "Ok, but where are we going to have the sleepover." Petra asked. "In the basement!" Hanji exclaimed making the have various reactions. Some girls had a face of disgust, some looked confused and 1 particular asian girl had a big smile on her face. "Don't worry, Levi finished cleaning the basement 5 minutes ago." Hanji said making the girls sigh in relief.**

_***Time Skip*** _

**We see Eren in a cell with the girls and Hanji in front of him.**

"Wait why is Eren in a cell?" asked Mikasa

 _ **"Eren is in a cell because the scouting legion agreed if Eren was going to stay with them he would be in a pace where he couldn't harm others."**_ I responded with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Wouldn't he just be able to run up the stairs or break through the wall and leave?" asked a member of the MP.

 _ **"Eren would never do that and plus Levi's room is on the top of the stairs, now can we continue watching this!"**_ I exclaimed getting madder and madder by the second. The crowd nodded not wanting to make me even more angry.

**"So you guys want to sleep down here?" Questioned Eren, the girls nodded wildly. "Are you sure this is ok, I mean I'm not against it but what about corporal." Eren said in a tone that would put a puppy's sad face to shame. "Don't worry Levi and Erwin knows we're down here, in fact Erwin said that he actually perfered it so that you wouldn't sleep alone for once." Hanji said voice full of excitement. "Oh ok I'll just go ask if I can sleep somewhere else." Eren said. "You don't have too Eren in fact we were wondering if you wanted to join the sleepover." Petra said making Eren's face be filled with shocked.**

Everyone in the theater had various reactions. The boys in the MP and the Scouting Legion was jealous, the men and women in the MP and Scouting Legion were wondering why the commander and corporal would allow the girls and Eren to sleep together and they were even more worried because the kid could turn into a titan.

**"I've um, never had a sleepover before." Eren said making the girls yell in shock, besides Mikasa. "You've never had a sleepover?" Questioned Krista being the little cinnamon roll she was. "No, never." Eren said opening his cell door and stepping aside to let the girls in. "You've never had some with the boys." Ymir said. "Well I went to a couple of them but I really didn't enjoy it or fit in, I really just went in case Armin felt uncomfortable but he really just reads and ignore them." Eren said while walking to his bed to take the covers off and put them on the floor.**

**"Wait do you mean you don't fit in." Sasha asked while getting on the floor to help Eren with the makeshift bed. "Uh well all the guys talk about besides Marco and Armin are breasts and butts and I really don't understand why that's so important like, breasts weren't made for men to talk about it with no shame or say how big or small they were, they were made to give milk to the children they were going to have one day. I mean some men are just shallow enough to say that they just like the person because of those features. I understand that they could look pleasing to some and that they are sensitive enough to cause pleasure, but that's no reason to go talk about it casually and loudly with no shame. They say they do it because they are men, but if you're a real man I think that you should respect the lady and not talk about the parts you know they don't want you to talk about." Eren said looking up at the girls who stared at Eren with a look of disbelief.**

Eren was getting the same looks from the women in the audience. Eren was sweating from all the attention. "Why are they starring at me?" Eren questioned Levi trying to keep his voice down even though the whole audience heard due to it being so quiet. "It's because you are oddly mature for brat." Levi said looking right at Eren causing the latter to turn his attention back to the screen.

**"Eren you're Goddess number 2 now." said Sasha making Krista embarrassed. "Why Goddess number 2 if anything he should be the same ranking as Krista." said Ymir making all turn to her. "You hear that Eren, Ymir just said that you should be the same ranking as Krista and no one has even gotten close to Krista in her standards, so you know when she says it you deserve it." Petra said making Eren smile. "Eren can you brush my hair." Mikasa said sitting in front of Eren with her back turned. "Sure, it's been a while since I've brushed it and I can tell that you haven't been brushing it lately." Eren said causing Mikasa to put her head down.**

**"Not that I'm mad or anything, I mean you have been busy and all so I don't blame you." Eren said quickly to not make Mikasa feel bad. "Umm does anyone have a brush." Eren asked the girls and of course it was Krista that gave him a brush. After Eren was done brushing Mikasa's hair the other girls even Annie who was quiet for the whole time wanted Eren to brush their hair and Eren really didn't have the heart to say no, so here is Eren currently doing Hanji's hair until a deep voice said,"So Hanji I'm guessing that this was the experiment you wanted to do." Everyone turned to see a shirtless Levi outside the cell.**

**"Yeah, well the one for his human tendencies I'm going to actually experiment on Eren's titan form tomorrow."**

**"Of course you would, I should have known." Levi said with a sigh.**

**"So why did you come here Levi." Hanji said while paying him no mind.**

**"Erwin told me to tell you not to corrupt the brat."**

**"Me, corrupt Eren, never." Hanji said in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Oh come one Hanji, you know how Erwin is and if he finds out that you corrupted his 'daughter' he will be mad." Levi said putting air quotes around daughter. Just then all the girls started laughing while Eren was sitting there face flushed.**

Everyone in the audience wasn't as shocked when they heard Levi refer to Eren as Erwin seeing as that everyone seems to be close to the titan-shifter in future, but they were wondering why Erwin thought of Eren as a daughter and not a son.

Erwin on the other hand made no eye contact with anyone in the Scouting Legion while Hanji was laughing in his ear. Eren really doesn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of it.

**"Seeing as how many times guys have gone after your ass, I can understand why Erwin calls you his daughter." Ymir said trying to avoid the glares she got form Mikasa and Levi after she said that. "What do you mean?" Eren said with a cute head tilt which made Mikasa knee walk to Eren as fast as she could, which was pretty fucking fast. "Nothing she's just joking, Erwin calls you his daughter because you are too pretty to be a boy."Mikasa said still glaring at Ymir. "Not to mention innocent." Hanji said under her breathe which got Levi to glare at her. "Well here is your sleeping wear brat." Levi said throwing Eren his clothes from the bars. Eren looked at Levi with a big smile on his face which screamed adorable.**

**"I agree, my baby titan is too cute to be a boy!" Hani screamed hugging Eren tightly. "Shitty glasses I suggest you let him go before he runs out of air." Levi said smacking Hanji on the head through the bars. Since Hanji didn't let go Levi opened the barred door and ripped Eren away from Hanji taking him with him up the steps and into his room. "Change." Levi said looking at Eren intently. Eren face flushed when he heard those words and looked like he was a tomato. "Can you please turn around corporal." Eren said with his head down, not wanting to meet the corporal's glare.**

**Levi's eyes narrowed as he said,"Why would I have to turn around, why can't you brat." "**

**"Because I'll know you'll be watching."**

**"So what if I'm watching, it shouldn't matter."**

**"I really don't want you to."**

**"Why, you got something to hide Yeager." Levi demanded walking close enough to Eren that he was able to grab the younger's boy jaw to make him look at him. 'Why the hell is this brat shaking for' Levi thought after he noticed Eren shaking. "It's just embarrassing to change when you look at me." Eren whispered eyes watering when he did so. "Jeez what the fuck you crying for brat." Levi said face softening. Eren still didn't say anything trying hard to not cry in front of the short corporal. "Fine if it bothers you so much I'll turn around." Levi said with annoyed expression as he turned around. Rustles of the clothing was the only sound Levi heard before a meek,"You can turn around." was heard from Eren. Levi turned around to see Eren in a plain white T-shirt that was too big for him and some short-shorts that he could barely see due to the shirt being so long." What the fuck are you wearing." Levi said raking his eyes all over Eren's body.**

Everyone in the theater agreed, wasn't it to cold to wear something like that.

**"Oh um it's the commander's shirt, he gave it to me claiming that my sleeping wear had too many rips." Eren said not seeing the distress that Levi had in his eyes. "What about those shorts, aren't they too cold for you to wear." Levi said not taking his eyes off the younger one's waist. "They're Mikasa's she said that she was cold so I gave her my pants." Eren said looking at what he was wearing. "Is there a problem." Eren said looking back at the corporal. "Isn't too cold for you too wear something like that." Levi said the look of concern shown in his eyes and not his face. "Oh um, thanks for my titan blood my body temperature is higher than a normal person." Eren said giving the corporal a sheepish smile. Levi smacked Eren across the back of the head which caused Eren to yelp and Levi to smirk. "So the experiment is a success after all." Hanji said to herself after looking through the crack of the open door. "I should leave before Eren comes back down." Hanji said as she walked to the basement.**

"What exactly was Hanji's experiment?" Erwin asked. "It's a se-cr-et." I said in a teasing way that made the audience groan when I didn't answer. "So what are we going to watch next?" Hanji said hoping that they were going to see the second part of the experiment. "I was going to show you the next part of the experiment, but I think it will be better to see a couple of badass moments from our beloved corporal." I said which caused Hanji to sink in her seat and pout while everyone else in the theater couldn't wait to see the corporal in action. 'I can't wait to se the corporal on the field.' Eren thought with a big smile on his face.


	6. The Corporal

Everyone in the theater was on edge, from fear or excitement they didn't know. All they knew was that they were going to see Humanity's Strongest in action, even Mikasa was interested and she despises the corporal. Levi on the other hand could care less about what they were watching, all he wanted to see was the brat on the screen. Besides him Eren was practically buzzing in excitement, Eren still couldn't believe that he would be able to Levi on the field slashing titans left and right. Even though Levi was Eren's idol Eren hasn't actually seen him fight, no one outside the military has. Being lost in his own excitement Eren didn't realize that the person he was thinking about was staring at him lost in his own thoughts. Before Levi could say anything to Eren I started to play the video on the screen causing everyones attention to be on the video playing.

**(I couldn't find the English sub)**

Everyone is the theater was amazed, Levi truly deserves the title of Humanity's Strongest even though he has a very intense disgust for filthy and dirty things. Eren had big sparkles in his eyes, I mean why wouldn't he, he just saw his idol take down 2 titans on his own with without breaking a sweat. Levi noticed the look that Eren was giving his screen-self and decided to tease him for a little. "Hey brat." The corporal called getting Eren's attention. "Yes corporal?" Eren asked wondering why the corporal would call for him. "I've noticed that you've taken a liking to the video." Levi said keeping his amusement out of his voice. "Uh yeah." Eren said looking at the corporal with lightly blushed cheeks.

"Would you like to tell me why brat." Levi demanded narrowing his eyes at Eren.

"Uh, um I-it's because well-"

"What brat."

"I just really-"

"Really what." The corporal demanded leaning closer to Eren causing him to blush.

"I really respect you corporal." Eren said timidly looking at the corporal through his eye lashes.

"You sure it's nothing more." Levi said leaning even closer to the overheated titan shifter. Eren opened his mouth about to answer the corporal but was cut off by something hitting his back causing him to fall on to Levi's chest. As soon as Eren was on the corporal chest his face practically bursted in flames causing Levi to say, "So it is true."

"What is corporal?" Eren asked looking up at the corporal not sure to move or not.

"You have an irregular body temperature." Levi said causing a certain brown haired scientist to look over.

"Let me feel!" Hanji exclaimed trying to reach Eren, but was blocked by Levi's arm.

"No." Levi said glaring at the crazy scientist.

"But why?" Hanji basically screeched.

"Cause I said so." Levi said pulling Eren closer.

"Come on Levi it's just a little touch." Hanji whined from her seat.

"No, if I let you touch the brat you'll want to do all kinds of shitty experiments and I'm cold." Levi said causing Hanji to pout and Erwin to look over in amusement. "If you're cold go ask for a blanket." Hanji said desperate at this point. "No." Levi said again causing Hanji to sink in her seat and groan.

"Corporal." Eren said in a shy tone.

"What is it Yeager."

"Can you please let me go?" Eren said with his voice quavering.

'Tch" Levi pushed Eren away causing the latter to fall harshly back into his seat.

Before Eren could say anything to the corporal I started to play another video on the giant screen causing everyone's attention to be drawn back on the screen, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Everyone in the theater was fucking terrified. I mean why wouldn't they, they just say Levi kick the shit out of Eren until the kid was a bloody pulp. They were thinking that the two had a good relationship, but it appears that it is far from that. They felt sorry for the kid titan or not, he has shown that he wasn't the monster they thought he was. He was just a kid that had a power he didn't choose and wasn't able to control. Just as everyone was lost in their own thoughts a heavy stomping was heard in the beginning of the theater. The people turned and noticed that it was no other than the black haired girl known as Mikasa making her way towards the short corporal. Nobody dared to stop her, not with the expression she had on her face and not with the bloodlust she was giving off in waves. Just before Mikasa reached the corporal Armin was able to grab her arm like he did in the clip they just watched.

"Mikasa stop!" Shouted the small blonde boy.

"What do you mean stop, he just hurt Eren." Mikasa said in a low menacing growl.

"Mikasa before you do anything you should think about what you are doing. You are about to go to Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest and your superior. If you harm or even try to harm him you would be punished severely." Armin said clinging on to Mikasa like she was his life line.

"You better listen to your little friend Ackerman if you know what's best for you." Levi said to the black haired girl.

"I don't give a damn of what's going to happen to me if it means that I'm able to keep Eren safe." Mikasa glaring at the shorter man.

"Mikasa you won't be able to protect Eren if you're behind bars or killed." Armin said voice cracking as he tried to get his friend to listen. Thankfully Mikasa stopped not wanting to not be able to protect Eren. "Mikasa you shouldn't be hating Levi, if anything you should be thanking him." Eren said causing everyone to think that the kid might have been a little messed up in the head. "What do you mean that I should thank him, he just beaten you." Mikasa said not taking her eyes off of the corporal. "Mikasa if you hadn't noticed there was a gun being pointed to my head, I would have been killed if Levi hadn't done what he did." Eren said making some people understand what was going on. "But how can you be so sure that he was actually saving you?" Mikasa asked her eyes still trying to burn holes through Levi's head. "Well for one Levi started to beat me as soon as the gun was held to my head and the scouting legion wasn't at all phased by what Levi was doing, in fact it looked like they already knew what was going to happen." Eren said finally getting through to Mikasa. But sadly Mikasa was as stubborn as she was strong and said that she wouldn't believe it until she saw it.

 _ **"OH MY GOD!"**_ I exclaimed everyone turning their attention to me. _**"I was hoping that this would be that last video I was going to show you today, but it turns out that you are going to watch one more."**_ I said confusing the people in the crowd. "What do you mean." Eren said looking towards me. 

_**"You really didn't think that I was going to let you watch videos non-stop util you were sleep deprived did you? You guys are still human and you need at least 8 hours of sleep. Time might have been stopped, but you guys still need to take care of yourselves."**_ I said causing everyone to realize that after one more video they would be able to sleep for the rest of the day, night, whatever what time it was. After I was done explaining I decided it was time to show the next and last video for today.

Mikasa wasn't feeling as murderous as before once she heard that the Survey Corps planned Levi to save Eren. Hanji couldn't believe that Levi was actually apologizing to Eren, well in his own way. Hanji also couldn't wait to get out of this place so that she could do a couple of experiments on Eren to test his healing abilities. She couldn't wait to see Eren in his titan form as well. She couldn't wait to see how Eren turns into a titan. She also wonders if Eren had control over his titan or if his titan form only reacts to instinct. Hanji thoughts were cut off as she turned to Eren her heart warming at what she saw. Her little titan fell asleep, on Levi she adds in her head. Hanji was expecting him to shove the kid off his shoulder, but to her surprise Levi was sitting there with his eyes closed as the kid was leaning on him. 

At first she thought that the corporal was also asleep, but was proved wrong when Eren's head fell on Levi's lap causing him to look at the titan shifter with a gentleness that Hanji didn't even know that was possible for the short corporal. "Levi are you sure that you are comfortable with Eren sleeping on you." Commander Erwin said spooking Hanji out of her thoughts. "I don't mind." Levi said causing Erwin to smirk. "You sure, it would feel pretty uncomfortable to fall asleep like that." Erwin said the amusement clear in his voice. "If you want me to feel more comfortable get me a blanket." Levi said turning his head in the direction of the screen and closing his eyes. _ **"Well that was the end to that."**_ I said causing everyone besides Levi and Eren to turn to me. **_"If you're tired you can go to the back of the room. There are rooms there if you want to sleep in a bed, each room has about 6 beds."_** I said making the civilians and some of the military to retire to their rooms. The only ones who didn't go were the ones to tired to move and the ones who didn't feel comfortable sharing room with people they didn't know.

I turned to look at the titan shifter and the corporal. I couldn't help but to fangirl in my head in the position they were in. As I looked at them my thoughts started to drift off to what I would show them next. I should probably just worry about it when I wake up. After all everyone else is asleep so why should I be up thinking about what to show them next when I could just ask them. I went to sleep my last thought being how amusing this is, letting the people see how Eren isnlt the monster they thought he was. _**'I can't wait til' tomorrow'**_ I thought as I went into a deep sleep a soft smile left on my face. 


	7. Eren's Titan

Eren woke up, blinking his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the darkness of the room. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed that he was laying on something warm and firm. He tried to get up to see what he was laying on, but was stopped by a heavy weight on his back. Seeing that he wasn't able to get up Eren settled for turning his head to see what he was laying on. Seeing a wall of muscle was the last thing Eren expected to see, especially one so built. Eren's eyes traveled upward trying to see who the 8 pack belongs to. When Eren's eyes was a little below the collar bone he saw a cravat, and not any cravat. It was a white neatly folded cravat with no wrinkles, but with frills. At this moment with a flushed and horrified expression Eren realized that he was laying on Corporal Levi. The same Corporal Levi that snapped the wrist of the poor person that touched his shoulder with unwashed hands after mucking the stables.

Eren tensed thinking of all the things that the corporal will do once he saw him laying on his lap. Being lost in his own thoughts Eren didn't feel the weight come off his back.

"Hey brat." said a voice that made Eren tense. Slowly Eren looked up to see a pair of icy grey eyes looking at him with an intensity that made him shiver. "Yes corporal." Eren said voice low and body shaking from fear or something else he didn't know. "What do you think you're doing." Levi demanded glaring at the emerald eyed boy. "I'm sorry corporal." Eren said as he moved from the corporal, but was stopped with the weight on his back. Eren turned around to see an arm on his back and then turned back around to look at Levi.

"Did I say you could move." Levi said eyes narrowing on Eren. "No sir." Eren said voice trembling and body shaking. "Look at me when I'm talking." Levi said roughly grabbing Eren's chin to turn his head. Eren started to blush not used to being this close to anyone besides Armin and Mikasa. "Now why did you move brat." Levi demanded still having Eren's face in his hand. "I just thought that you would feel uncomfortable." Eren said voice trembling even more than before. Levi smirked leaning closer to the nervous boy. "Really now?" Levi asked tone filled with amusement. "Yes corporal." Eren said his body getting heated from all of the embarrassment. "The only one I see getting uncomfortable is you." Levi said causing Eren to close his eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes, I didn't say you could close them." Levi said eyes narrowing and voice getting colder than before. "Sorry sir." Eren said opening his eyes filled with fear. "Now tell me Jaeger what makes you so uncomortable." Levi said getting closer to Eren's face when he started to stutter and tremble even more than before. Eren tightly shut his eyes once again once Levi was close enough for Eren to feel his breathe against his skin. Levi moved his head forward and slightly left ending up right next to the titan-shifter's left ear. "Now tell me Eren what makes you so uncomfortable." Levi said his voice dropping in a low husking whisper that made Eren's body shiver from the sensation of his breathe against his ear.

"I- I um... I just- well." Eren stammered still trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well what." Levi said backing up to look at Eren's flustered face. 

"I...I um- I mean- it's just." Eren said as Levi was leaning into him. 

"Come on Eren, you're disappointing me." Levi said yanking Eren's shirt collar resulting in bringing the latter's face closer. "Come on this isn't the big scary titan I expected to see." Levi said in a teasing tone. And suddenly all the people came out of their rooms and woke up at the loud alarm playing. "AHHHHHHH MY EEEEEAAAARRRRRSSSS." Hanji screeched holding her hand to her ears. All the alarms stopped playing simultaneously and a video on the big screen started to play.

Suddenly everyone in the theater was silent. No one making a sound. Eren was still staring at the screen in shock. _'I did that?'_ Eren thought face full of disbelief. "Wow even as a titan you inspire Mikasa." Jean said making Eren towards to him. "Yeah you also are a being of humanity's rage." Connie said. "Please that is not humanity's rage." I said causing everyone to turn towards me. "What do you mean Ms. Dina?" Krista asked being a little cinnamon roll. _**"What I mean is that is all of Eren's rage. I mean you saw when he was a kid. If he was like that as a kid imagine what he's like now."**_ I said making everyone besides Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, and Levi scared of Eren. "Wait you said that you weren't conscious." Hanji said towards Eren who nodded. "Well now we know for sure that you ain't a monster, well towards us." Hanji said causing the crowd to send her questioning looks.

"Eren went crazy when he saw the titan that killed his friend, it was all on instinct. He didn't even have to think about it." Hanji said making the people realize that she was right. The kid wasn't even conscious and he knew that his first priority was to protect his friends. They have clearly judged the boy too fast. "I'm impressed brat." Levi said making Eren to tilt their head down and blush. "Thank you corporal." Eren said still trying to avoid eye contact. Soon another video on screen started to play.

"Wow Jaeger." Levi said causing the crowd to look at him. "I totally thought you were a girl for a second." Levi said making the crowd erupt in laughter and Eren to look towards him with a red face. "What's that supposed to mean." Eren asked with a defensive look. "Well you are skinnier than other guys, you also have a feminine face." Levi said causing Eren to both pout and blush. "Don't worry, now we know if anyone tries to kidnap you we can put you in a dress." Jean said causing Eren to abruptly turn in his direction. 

"Shut up horseface!!" 

"Why don't you make me Jaeger."

"Fight me and I will."

"Yeah, than why don't you come over here."

Before Eren could say anything back to Jean he got smacked at the back of the head. Eren looked to see who dealt the blow to his head and saw no other than Mikasa. "When did you even get over here?" Eren questioned looking at his sister like she was Hanji on crack, well more crack. "Eren I think it's a good thing that you have a soft face." Mikasa said completely ignoring Eren's question. "Why?" Eren asked pouting. "Well, it just shows that you are like your mother." Mikasa said making Eren stop pouting. "You do look like your mom Eren." Armin said also popping out of nowhere.

"So I take it Eren takes after his mom." Hanji said with a surprisingly soft voice. "Yeah in looks and personality." Mikasa said a soft smile on her face as she thought of the woman that was a 2nd mother to her. "Whats was she like?" Levi asked surprising most of the crowd with the gentleness of his voice. "Like Eren stubborn, but brave, loyal, strong and self-sacrificing." Mikasa said as she, Armin and Eren put their heads down in grief. "Well, she sounds like a wonderful person, you should be glad to look like her." Levi said with a soft smile that made everyone in the military to back up, but Eren. "Yeah." Eren said with a big smile on his face grateful to have people with him in such a cruel, but beautiful world.


	8. Reluctant Heroes

**"Ok I have decided that we will be watching more about Levi."** I said causing the crowd to erupt in screams of delight. I'm pretty sure that I saw a couple of girl bleeding from their noses. "Well looks like you have a fan base now Levi." Hanji said making Levi glare at her. "I don't need a fan base, I have something better." Levi said causing Hanji to throw a confused look at him.

"What could be better than a fan base?" Hanji asked.

"My own personal cheerleader." Levi said causing Erwin to choke on his on spit.

Hanji was gawking, "Who!!!! Tell me who!!!" She screeched causing Eren to hold his hands over his ears. "I'll tell you later." Levi said before directing his attention towards me. "Hey you magical turd." Levi called gaining my attention. **_"My name is Dina."_** I said narrowing my eyes at Levi. "I know, I just don't care." Levi said glaring at me. _'You're lucky I love you too much to hate you.'_ I thought. _**"What do you what?"**_ I asked now annoyed.

"Tell me what they will be watching about me." Levi demanded. " **Why should I tell you?"** I asked. "Because it's about me and don't you need my consent." Levi said with a smug expression. "You're way too manipulative." I said causing him to smirk.

"Ok what we are going to watch?"

"Well we aren't going to watch anything yet, but we are going to listen to your theme song." I said as I started to play the audio on the screen.

The crowd was roaring in excitement, the song seemed to fit Levi perfectly, badass just like him. Levi was covering his ears not wanting his eardrums to blow out. Seeing as that the crowd was going crazy Levi looked over to see Eren's reaction and to Levi's surprise he had tears running down his face. "Hey brat your ears hurting?" Levi asked figuring that the crowd was just too loud for Eren to handle. So when Eren shook his head Levi was confused, what else could of possibly made him cry that much. "What's making you cry this much?" Levi asked genuinely concerned. "The song was just so sad." Eren said making Levi look at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean the song was sad, it just sounded badass to me." Levi said making Eren cry more.

"It was the lyrics, once you really listen to them it's so sad." Eren said putting his head on Levi's shoulder making Levi jump in surprise. "I didn't know that your life was so sad corporal." Eren said while soaking Levi's shoulder with tears. "Dina." Levi said surprising me, I never heard him actually say my name. "Yes?" I asked him. "Do you have a different version of the song where you can actually hear the lyrics?" Levi asked not taking his eyes off of Eren. "Yes." I answered. "Would you like me to play it for you?" I asked the corporal. 

Once Levi nodded his head I started to play a different audio.

The room was silent, the only thing heard was Eren's muffled sobs. Most of the crows had tear rimmed eyes while some were silently crying, the only person showing neither was Levi. Eren's sobs eventually stopped, once he stopped crying he realized where he was laying his head at and sprung up immediately face flushed. "I'm sorry corporal I didn't mean to dirty your jacket." Eren said once he saw the mess he made. "Are you stupid?" Levi asked with a cold voice that made Eren shiver in fear. "You have no reason to be sorry you dumb brat." Levi said pulling Eren's head to his chest. Hanji and Erwin looked at them then and then too each other smiles creeping on their faces. 

"Hey Eren!" Hanji screeched getting Eren and Levi's attention. "Yes squad leader?" Eren asked voice still slightly muffled by Levi's jacket. "Please , call me Hanji." She said before answering Eren. "Yes Ms. Hanji?" Eren asked bringing his head up, struggling because of Levi's strong grip. "We'll work on that, but Ms. Hanji will do for now. Anyway Eren, how did you know that the lyrics were so sad?" Hanji asked already knowing the answer. "I just listened." Eren said with a shy tilt of his head showing that he was confused.

"I know that, but why did you listen so closely."

Eren's face turned red and he slightly looked down not wanting anyone to see his face.

"I listened to it because it's about the corporal and I want to learn all that I can from the corporal." Eren said shyly through his eyelashes to look at Hanji.

"You hear that Levi, he wants to know all about you." Hanji said in a teasing tone that made Levi want to bash her head in.

Just as Levi gently pushed Eren off of him to punch Hanji Erwin's voice jumped in.

"Come on Levi you can't say that she's wrong and it's only a bit of teasing, you really need to loosen up." Erwin said a small smile on his face.

"Exactly how am I supposed to be calm when everyday we go out to fight those things Erwin, you've seen what those monsters have done to people. You can't hold anyone close to you because you never know if they're still going to be here the next day. So Erwin no, I can't loosen up."

The entire theater was silent, you could barely hear anything,the only thing you heard were shallow breathes around the theater.

They all knew that Levi was right, you never know of the people you love will be here the next day, hell you don't know if you'll be here the next day.

The military understood perfectly, that's why they were so harsh to their subordinates and teams. There was no point to get to know them if they die.

Everyone in the theater hung their heads down knowing that this is just the sad cruel world they live in.

"You're wrong corporal." A meek voice said. The crowd turned and saw no other than Eren Jaeger talking.

"If we focus on the war with the titans we'll miss everything else important in our lives. We'll miss our friends, our family, and our minds if we don't do anything else. You make bonds with people so that we have an anchor to hold on to, so that we can keep on fighting for another day and if they those closest to you don't live to see another day you fight for them, you carry on their dreams inside of you so that they will always be alive in your hearts." Eren finished tears rimmed around his eyes.

Levi leaned towards Eren, the latter flinched away thinking that the corporal was going to hit him. Eren closed his eyes not wanting to see the hovering hand slam down onto him. Eren opened one eye when he didn't feel something connecting to his face, Eren figured that Levi was just waiting for Eren to put his guard down, but to his surprise Levi yanked Eren by his left arm making the latter to fall into him once again and then the most unexpected thing happened, Levi gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Never did I ever believe that a brat like you would teach me something meaningful."

Eren nestled his head into Levi's chest happy to be appreciated by his role model.

"Awwwww!" All the girls except Mikasa exclaimed when they saw the pair.

Eren dug his head deeper when he heard them and Levi chuckled at his adorable antics, but unknown to them they were being watched.

Mikasa didn't believe that Levi really cared for Eren and wouldnt let the corporal break her brother's heart. She doesn't want Levi anywhere near Eren until she's certain that Levi wouldn't hurt him and Mikasa will do anything in her power from Levi hurting Eren, even if her own life and safety is in risk because that's what she promised Carla and she intends to keep that promise, to the end.


	9. Waking The Corporal

After recovering from the sobfest the crowd was wondering what they would react to next, Levi was still hugging Eren not wanting to let him go. Eren's face was flushed now realizing that the corporal wouldn't let him go, it's not like he doesn't mind the feeling it's just that being this close to the person he has admired his whole life is a little overwhelming. Eren looked up at Levi wondering how to talk to the corporal, should he talk to Levi like he was his boss(which he is), or if he is a friend, which the position they are in suggests.

"Stop thinking so loud, I can hear your thoughts." Levi said making Eren jump. "Sorry sir." Eren said not looking at the corporal. "So Eren, what do you have to say about this?" Hanji asked causing Eren to jump once again. "About what squad commander?" Hanji had a sly grin. "About you and Levi getting all cuddly and close to one another." Levi stiffened not wanting Eren to respond badly to this. "I uh really don't feel anything bad, it's just kind of weird that the person I have admired for so long is actually hugging me and treating me like I'm something special. I mean Humanity's Strongest is taking his own time away to watch me. And I know that he doesn't feel like it's actually taking his time away, but I can't help but to feel a little guilty, after all I'm just another brat. "Wow modest, hardworking, respectful and adorable he's got them all!" Hanji exclaimed squealing causing the one being mentioned to blush.

"Stop it four eyes, you're making the brat feel uncomfortable." Levi said making Hanji to stop squealing in fear of getting hit once again. 

"Yeager." Levi called causing Eren to look up at him, it being a little difficult because he was still in the corporal's arms. "Yes sir?" Eren asked. "You know you are more than just a brat right?" Levi asked causing Eren to shake his head. Levi sighed can't believing how dense the brat is. "Listen Yeager you are a brat, but the thing is that you're my brat and only mines." Eren dug his face into Levi's chest not wanting the latter to see his face. Not only has the corporal take a liking to him, he's also saying that Eren only belongs to him and that just makes Eren's heart leap with joy.

Before anything else could be said I snapped my fingers and everyone had their own copy of story. " _ **I got bored from watching videos, so instead of watching we will be reading. I will also read out loud and before you say anything I have the ability to mimic people to sound exactly like them.**_ " 

" _ **Also we are going to read more about the Levi squad, Levi and Eren for a while so might as well get comfortable.**_ " I said leaving no room for discussion. " ** _You guys are going to be reading along so that you won't get lost into what I'm saying, got it?_** " The crowd nodded ready to read a story about Eren and Levi.

" _ **Good Morning Sir by Stiri**_ " I said before reading the story.

**Squad Levi always took turn waking up Captain Levi up every morning. No one wanted to actually wake the grumpy man up during the morning because you got something thrown at you.**

**But when Eren became a member of the Squad, all of them prayed that Eren could run like the wind because they didn't want him losing a body part just because Captain Levi couldn't handle being disturbed in the morning.**

"He better not hurt Eren." Mikasa grumbled into her scarf, Armin rubbing her back hoping that will stop her from doing anything harsh.

**But when Eren's time came, and it was his turn to wake the Captain up he made them all scrape their jaws on the stone floor.**

**Eren had calmly walked into the Mess Hall with Captain Levi and tow, still looking tired and pissed, mind you. But still, they hadn't heard any screaming or yelling or anything being thrown, so they were shocked when both came in looking like normal.**

And just like that everyone in the Levi squad was screaming.

"What!!!"

"But ho-"

"What the fu-" 

"He must be an angel."

"Be quiet I want to read how he did it." Petra said causing the rest of the squad to turn their attention back to the paper held in their hands.

**The breakfast had a tense atmosphere, except between Captain Levi and Eren and they all wondered what Eren had done that made Captain Levi so calm in the morning.**

**When Captain Levi decided to take his leave to meet with Commander Erwin they all pounced on Eren asking him how he had done it.**

"Tch, filthy pack of animals." Levi said as he pulled Eren closer not liking the thought of other people touching him.

**"How did you manage to wake the Captain up without making him angry at you?" Petra asked with a curious voice and Oluo just glared at Eren like always.**

**"Yeah! He is never that silent in the morning!" Eld said with a big grin giving Eren a friendly thump on the back as tanks to keeping the Captain calm.**

**"Can you do it every mo** **rning?" Gunther said with a hopeful look making them all look at him with pleading eyes.**

"And they shrink off their job." Levi said disappointed. "Awww, come on Levi give them a break. You're like the devil after some one wakes you up, you start throwing shit and you don't care what it is. Last time I went to wake you up you threw your 3DM maneuver gear at me." Hanji said shivering at them memory.

**"I did nothing special, you told me to wake him and I did. And I don't really see the big deal? But yeah, sure I can wake him again tomorrow if you want." He said with an adorable smile making all of the but Oluo coo at how cute he looked.**

"I must certainly agree that Eren is the cutest little Titan ever!!" Hanji screeched causing Eren to blush and hide his blushing face in Levi's jacket making almost everyone in the theater to coo. 

**When Eren left to begin his daily tasks they all came to the agreement to see what Eren did differently when waking up the Captain.**

**Oluo just said that Eren was lucky and caught Captain Levi on a good day and Petra hit him, making him bite his tongue in the process. She never like how Oluo always bad mouthed Eren, he had never done anything to deserve that kind of treatment from a person that is supposed to protect him if things came to it.**

"The kid's just a brat." Oluo said making the Levi Squad to shake their heads in disappointment. Levi was sending Oluo glares, but decided not to act upon what he was feeling due to Eren comfortably laying on him.

**When the next day came they all followed Eren in silence, the boy no wiser of what his squad members were up to. They were a bit surprised when he didn't make his way to the Captains room first, instead, he made his way to the Kitchen and started making tea.**

**They all looked on in confusion when he prepared all of it and put it on a tray and made his way over to Captain Levis room.**

**They all was standing behind a corner and spied on their youngest member. All of them were there except Oluo, he had snorted and said, while it would be fun to see Captain beat the hell out of the kid again, he had better things to do. That had earned him a hit from Petra again and some glares from the others.**

"Even though I disapprove of you spying on your colleague , I am glad to see that you are not against him." Erwin said making the Levi squad, minus Oluo, grin.

**They all freaked a little when they saw that Eren didn't even bother to knock on the door. Instead, he just balanced the tray with an impressive control and opened the door.**

'This kid has a death wish!' All of the Levi squad members exclaimed in their heads.

**They were lucky because when they crept closer they saw that the door was ajar and they peaked inside.**

Levi once again shook his head in disapproval.

**Eren had now made his way over to the lump on the soft bed that was Captain Levi. They all were nervous for him and didn't really know if they wanted to save to kid from doing something stupid and be punished, or just wait to see what he was about to do. The second opinion won and they all crammed together to be small as possible and invisible as possible, not wanting Captain Levi to see them and throw his swords after them.**

"So what? You throw swords at everyone now?" Hanji asked making Levi glare at her.

**Eren, on the other hand, was still a cute oblivious fluff head and made his way over to the bed and put the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and he crouched down and pulled down the cover carefully and was met with the sleeping face of his Captain.**

"I'm not cute." Eren said with a pouty face making Hanji squeal. "You're adorable Yeager." Levi said causing the boy to blush and dig his face back into Levi's jacket making him chuckle softly at Eren.

**Petra, Eld, and Gunther all were biting something to contain their inner screaming at Eren. They were internally screaming and crying for the poor kid that they only just have gotten to know and was about to see him die already.**

**But they once again became shocked to their core.**

**Eren pulled the cover off a little more and then did something that made them all gaping. He started stroking Captain Levi's hair and started talking in a soft voice. They knew he had a soft voice for being so loud, but this was a whole other level.**

"Well Yeager, at least you know how to wake someone up gently, unlike some idiots." Levi said glaring at Hanji, who shivered in fear.

**"Captain Levi? Are you awake? It's morning, you need to wake up." Eren said with a soft voice and dragged his fingers through that short but very soft hair of his Captain.**

**Captain Levi on the other had started stirring and turned around and promptly fell back into the dream he was having.**

**"Captain, you need to wake up, it's morning and you said we have a lot of work that has to be doing today, so you need to wake up." He continues and is still oblivious to the three people standing in the doorway looking like they couldn't believe their eyes. Their eyes grew impossible wide when Captain Levi groaned and opened his eyes, and they held their breath, waiting for the screaming to start. But it never came.**

"WHAAAAAAA-"

"But that's impossible!!!"

"How did he-"

"OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!!"

"Oh shush." Petra said causing the other of the Levi squad to be quiet.

**Captain Levi just opened his eyes, but Eren never stopped stroking his hair making Captain Levi sigh and was about to close his eyes again and go back to sleep. It was too early to start this shitty day he decided. But Eren was stubborn and rose from his crouching position on the floor next to the big bed. He just smiled softly and grabbed Captain Levi's hands and pulled him up in a sitting position and somehow managed to keep him in that position and still make the pillows he had be fluffy so he could lean back comfortably against the headboard.**

"Oh my gosh, Eren you are an angel!!!!!" Hanji exclaimed.

**The three spies behind the door were floored. They didn't know how to react to the scenario in front of them, but they kept quiet and was curious what Eren was about to do next. The kid was brave and they all were really happy they didn't need the mission to wake Captain Levi with Eren there.**

**Eren had managed to keep Captain Levi awake enough to start cleaning his face and the looks of it, Captain Levi didn't even show any kind of protests. He just let Eren pamper him like he did last time, but he couldn't say he disliked it.**

"I can't imagine the corporal being pampered." Eren said to himself. "If it's by you I wouldn't mind." Levi said hugging Eren slighty tighter. Eren blushed not knowing what to do in a situation. He decided to stay still and let Levi do whatever he wanted seeing that as the best answer.

**Eren gave a bright smile and dried his face with a soft towel and then gave Captain Levi his morning Tea. The Tea Eren had figured out that he needed before he could function correctly.**

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that." Hanji said smacking herself in the head. 

**"Eren...?" Captain Levi asked with a voice that was thick and rough with sleep, indicated that he had just woken up.**

**"Hai Captain?" Eren said with a bright smile and rose from his place that he had taken on the bed and went over to the windows and started to carefully pull the drapes so the bright sun could make her way into the big room.**

**"What happened to Oluo? Wasn't he the one that was supposed to wake me?" He said with a wondering voice and Eren nodded. What he was about to say would make Oluo be in big trouble, but Eren and his no filter to mouth told Captain Levi just what he thought Oluo though about him and his duty to wake the Captain up.**

"Good job brat." Levi said as he petted Eren's head.

**The three behind the door couldn't even fault Eren for running his mouth to Captain. Because even they started to get annoyed at how arrogant Oluo had started becoming after being in Captain Levi's Squad.**

"How am I arrogant?" Oluo asked trying to act cool and failing at doing so. Everyone in his row just cringed including Hanji and Eren. "I would answer, but then I would just be on your level and that's horrible just thinking about." Hanji said flipping her hair with her left hand causing Oluo to gasp and Eren to laugh.

**"Mr. Bozado told me to do it because I did it yesterday and he said he had better things to do than being an errand boy." Eren said an started sorting out papers in Captain Levi's desk that was a mountain of a mess, so he didn't see the glare Captain Levi threw at nothing particularly.**

**But the three behind the door freaked, thinking they had been spotted but breather out in relief when no signs of them being discovered was made.**

**"Is that so..., did he say what he was doing this morning? After all, today was an important day, and I reminded him three times that I wasn't to be late this morning." Captain Levi snarled and Eren looked up with a small smile and went over to him and gave him a refill of his tea and he drank it with an angry look.**

**"I'm sorry for ruin you day Captain, I'll promise not to be in your way." Eren said with a small frown. Captain Levi snapped his eyes up and looked at the teen. He internally winced when he saw the Eren looked like a kicked puppy.**

"Awww Eren, I'm sure that Levi isn't mad at you." Hanji said leaning to hug the boy, but backed away when Levi glared at her. "Don't worry brat. I wouldn't get mad for something as simple as that." Levi said reassuring Eren.

**Petra couldn't help but coo over how cute he looked but Eld quickly covered her mouth to keep her quiet and she thanked him with a sheepish nod.**

The crowd laughed, finding what they read hilarious. "It's not my fault, Eren's just so cute." Petra said with her face red from embarrassment.

**They all thought Eren looked like a kicked puppy with his sad but still beautiful eyes, that should be against law how pretty they were.**

"See!" Petra exclaimed. "They agree with me, Eren's a cute little puppy." She said causing Eren to blush out of embarrassment.

**"It's not your fault Eren. I blame Bozado! He knew today was important because today is the day the new recruits are arriving, I believe it's your old Trainee group that is arriving, alright what is left of it anyway." He said and took a sip and Eren got back some of that sparkle and smiled and nodded and went back to organizing his Captains documents.**

"Oh shit." Someone in the scouting legion whispered. "What's wrong." Armin whispered back even though everyone could hear due to it being quiet in the theater. "The corporal lets no one touch his documents, not unless it's Commander Erwin." The person said trembling in fear for Eren. And suddenly now everyone was scared for the cinnamon roll, they all knew that Levi was a violent person and even if he had a soft spot for Eren they knew that he would be pissed if he messed up some important documents.

**Captain Levi didn't mind this because during the month Eren had been here he had found out, for being such a loud teen Eren was surprisingly neat and organized, he trusted that Eren wouldn't mess up the work he had done the previous night.**

"What, there is no way that a brat like him would be organized enough for Captain to allow him to clean something of his." Oluo said jealousy heard clearly in his voice. "As you can clearly see Eren is an organized person, the Captain even said so himself. So unless you are refusing to believe something that our boss, your precious idol said, I would keep your mouth shut if I were you." Ymir said causing the recruits behind her 'OOOOOO' and Oluo to shut up.

**"Eren?" He suddenly asked again and Eren looked up and met the steel gray eyes of the man he admired the most in the whole Survey Corps.**

"Awwwwww, you hear that Levi!!! You're the one Eren admires the most!!!" Hanji exclaimed leaning over to hug the two, surprisingly Levi allowed her to, but only because he was tired of putting up with the mad scientist.

**"Hm?" He said and Eld, Petra, and Gunther couldn't figure it out why Eren seem to get away with answering the Captain and taking to him so freely. And not to mention touching. If they were about to touch Captain that way he would yell at them for making him dirty.**

"It's because he's too lovable and adorable!!!!!" Hanji exclaimed causing everyone to silently agree in their heads.

**"From now on I want only you waking me up, it seems like I can only trust you with that assignment." He said with a straight face and took another sip of his tea. In his head, on the other hand, he wanted to gulp the whole pot of tea in one go because somehow Eren had managed to make tea even better than himself, and he has done his tea since he learned what it was, and only he knew how he wanted it. So when Eren had walked in yesterday with a teapot he was a bit hesitant to taste it but realized very quickly that he wanted more of that tea.**

"Eren you're too cute!!!" Hanji squealed. "I can't believe that Levi likes someone's tea other than his own, this is most certainly new." Hanji said looking at Eren like he was a new specimen, which he actually was.

**The three spies realized they weren't needed and disappeared quietly back to the Dinner Hall and sat down waiting for the two of them to come down to breakfast. They talked in low voices of what had happened and they all realized that their Captain saw something special in Eren.**

**"Eren is amazing! To manage to tame Captain in the morning, he has talent!" Gunther said with a smile and the other two nodded in agreement, big smiles on their faces too.**

"What do you mean by tame, I'm not an animal." The corporal said looking back at his squad causing them to direct their attention towards the ceiling.

**"I must say that bringing him tea was a smart idea." Eld said and Petra nodded.**

"It most certainly was." Hanji said causing Eren to blush from the praise.

**"Yeah, we could have done it, but none of us actually know how he wants his tea." she said with a pensive look. They all nodded.**

**They were remembering when Eld first had served Captain tea and he spit it out like it burned him. They didn't take offense because they knew Captain wanted his tea a certain way, they just never could figure it out.**

**"But I think we lucked out, don't you think? He personally asked for Eren to be the one to wake him up every morning now." Gunther said and they all laughed.**

**"Yes we did, didn't we. I'm not offended that he said he trusted Eren more, I can understand it if Eren can bring that side out of Captain in the morning. Besides I think this is all Oluos fault, we all heard Captain said it was important for him to be awake in time today. It's basically every single way he is going to admit he is not a morning person. But we all knew that." Petra said and both nodded is agreement.**

"Honestly I think that all of our superiors trust Eren more than they trust us." Petra said causing all of the other in the Scouting Legion to nod.

**"Did he say anything about what he would be doing?" Gunter asked and they shook their head.**

**Oluo would be in big trouble when he was going to get breakfast.**

"Yes he is." Levi said causing Oluo to shiver in fear for the punishment he would get in the future.

**"I just don't see what he have against Eren. Eren is clearly in our rank. Commander Erwin, Major Hanji, and Captain Levi wouldn't have put him with us if he wasn't up there with us." she said with a sigh.**

"Exactly, so you should treat him like so." Erwin said glaring at all of Scouting Legion causing to lean away in fear.

**"You think he is jealous?" Eld asked and stuffed some bread into his mouth and they all took a pensive look.**

"Why would I be jealous of a brat!?" Oluo exclaimed causing Mikasa to walk up to him and grab him by the collar. "Call my brother a brat again and that will be the last thing you'll ever say." She growled in Oluo's face. "Couldn't have said so better Ackerman." Levi said. "If anyone says anything shitty about Eren you have my full consent to do anything you want to them." He said causing Mikasa to smile. "Maybe you're not so bad for him." Eren sat up looking between the strongest human soldiers in the army. "Are you kidding me anyone who hates Eren is fucking piece of shit." Levi said causing Mikasa to happily return to her seat, but not before slapping Oluo.

"What just happened?" Jean asked looking between the corporal and Mikasa. "The two scariest people alive just became killing buddies." Armin said face going pale. "We're all gonna die!!!" A random cadet exclaimed. "This boy is certainly something for those two to get along." A civilian said. "Yes he is." His wife said believing that they can most defiantly trust the titan-shifter.

**"Yes, it could be that way, but he doesn't understand why. Captain clearly sees it as well and I have seen in more than just one occasion that when Oluo was glaring at Eren making him uncomfortable, Captain was glaring at Oluo, be he didn't notice because he was to busy glaring at Eren." Petra said with an annoyed voice and Gunter nodded. He had seen it as well.**

**"Maybe this was the last straw for Captain? He seems really angry for being so calm today." Eld said and they nodded.**

**"We can't really help him either guys, we would have to suffer the consequences too, but I say leave it be. He made his bed, now he have to lie in it." Gunther said and that nodded.**

**"Yes, I agree. We have warned him plenty of times, that Captain seems very fond of Eren, but he never believed us did he?" she said and they just looked grave. If Captain Levi decided to punish Oluo, they wouldn't see much of him, because he would be demoted to another squad until the Captain of the Squad see them change their tune and learned their lesson.**

**Offending a Captain and making them angry was not a good idea.**

"I'm going to die." Oluo said sweat dropping form his forehead. "You just now realized that?!" Hanji cackled. "He's a little slow isn't he?" Eren whispered to the corporal. Levi grinned, "Why did you think he bites his tongue." He said causing Eren to giggle.

**Eren had earned his place in this squad for a reason and that reason was clear when all three of their highest officers were to praise Eren and his Skill.**

**It was then Captain came in with Eren looking like a sun behind him. But Captain Levi decided to just ignore it and placed Eren besides him and started his breakfast.**

**"Have any of you seen Oluo?" He asked and they all shook their head.**

**"No Captain. He said he was doing something important today." Eld said and Captain Levi nodded stiffly. He wasn't very happy with Oluo's attitude lately and when he made Eren sad, Eren with his big heart and warm smiles, he swore to make the people that made his shitty brat sad, suffer the consequences.**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" All of the girls in the theater exclaimed, well besides Mikasa, she was smirking. "It's really hard to believe that this kid is also the blood thirsty boy we saw on the screen." A middle aged woman in the crowd said. "Eren's simply just really protective, he's always have been." Armin said causing a few people to perk up. "What do you mean by that Armin?" Krista asked. "Well my parents really weren't home often and my Grandpa was sick so he really couldn't take that much care of me. Once I told Eren this he dragged me to his house and proclaimed me as his new little brother. He gave me some of his clothes, played with me and tried to protect me form bullies, even if it really didn't make a difference." Armin said recalling all of the time he spent with Eren inside the walls.

"What do you mean by 'even if it really didn't make a difference'?" Sasha asked. "Well uh, Eren really wasn't that strong as kid. The only reason they stopped was because Mikasa was always with us." The blonde boy said confusing some of the crowd. "I'm sorry, but Eren was obviously a strong kid, I mean he stabbed a man through the heart multiple times with ease, even a grown man would have a problem with that." Hanji said thinking back to the video with Eren saving Mikasa. "I had no reason to hurt the kids, sure they were jerks, but they weren't murderers, killers, or kidnappers, they were just bullies." Eren said surprising even more people in the crowd.

"You truly do have a heart of gold brat." Levi said causing Eren to duck his head down and blush. "I only want to help people in need, people who need help, people who doesn't deserve to be treated the way they are." The boy said causing people to believe that maybe they do stand a chance against the titans. This boy gave them hope, gave them the ability to believe again. And they couldn't wait for the kid to prove them right.  
  
  
The story is called "Good Morning Captain Levi!" by Stiri on AO3.

**Hey sorry for not updating. It was just a lot of thing s happening with the Conv-19, the schools closing and home. Being stuck at home was not what I expected to happen this year and it sucks. I mean I love my family, I really do but staying here coped up is a little much. It's also a big change with my dad coming back home from the hospital after a month. He still needs help and I'm trying the best I can, afterall there is only so much a 13 year old girl can do. I also have to juggle watching my little sister and making sure my 20 year old cousin doesn't do anything stupid. I mean she's an adult but she acts so childish and immature, it's sad really because she doesn't do shit around the house and is only fucking increasing my anxiety. I really just want to punch her in that two faced mug of hers. Ugh!!!! It's just so difficult right now, especially when can't see my friends. Sorry for the rant, just needed to get a couple o things off my chest.**

**But I can promise you that I am continuing this story and will be updating as much as I can. The next chapter will be a request made by @JahlivyaHarvey(Wattpad) and you guys are free to make requests of what you want the characters to react to.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Riren Moments

_**"Seeing as that we haven't seen a video for a while, we are watching a video."**_ I said to the crowd. _**"Lately we have been reading about both Eren and Levi, so I wanted you to watch the two of them."**_ I told them as I was deciding on what video I wanted them to watch. 

"So Eren, what would you describe yourself as?" Hanji asked getting out a notepad and pen seemingly out of nowhere. Uh, I think as protective. I mean I like protecting people and saving them from things that they can't help. I would also label my self as a person that is really craving for freedom. I'm just not able to sit back and watch people get eaten like cattle, I never could. The first time I realized that I wasn't free was when I was 8. That was when I realized that we will never be able to explore the world with the titans lurking around. We won't be free until those monsters are no more and I promise to kill all of them, every last one." Eren said clenching his fist and growling near the end of his mini speech.

Hanji was looking down in her notepad writing, so she didn't notice that Eren had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Why do you want to get rid of titans so much? I know why you want to get rid of them, we all do, but why do you seem to have the most hate towards the titans?" The crowd was leaning in also wanting to hear how the boy would answer the scientist's question. 

"Because they are keeping us from being free. The only place we have been is inside the walls. The only people that have seen outside of the walls is the Scouting Legion, but they can't stay for long or they will be killed or eaten, probably both. I hate the titans because they are taking away the things that most of us won't even have the pleasure of enjoying. And I hate them even more for taking my mother away from me. See did nothing to deserve the way she died, nothing!" Eren yelled getting out his seat making people jump back. The titan-shifter clenched his hands so hard that his palms were bleeding. "See was a kind and gentle woman. She was beloved by everyone who knew her. She was hardworking and beautiful. She didn't deserve in such a cruel way." Eren said as steam was coming from his hands causing Hanji to drool over his healing abilities.

Mikasa walked up to Eren seeing that he was on the verge of breaking down in front of everyone in the theater. Knowing that her brother would be embarrassed by this she went and lead him to the back, fully aware if Levi following them. Mikasa and Levi sat besides Eren, Mikasa on the right and Levi on the left. "Eren, Carla gave up her life so that you could live. So that you could be safe and accomplish your dreams." Mikasa said holding Eren's hands. "She should of just let me die, I'm just a nobody Mika." Eren said hanging his head. 

Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulders making him direct his attention to her. "Eren, your mom gave up her life because she knew that you could make a difference, she knew that you would be the major role of bringing humanity victory. She believed in you." Eren shook his head, he just couldn't believe that his mom gave up her life for such a worthless person like himself. 

Levi got up having enough of the sorry shit happening in front of him. "Oi asshats!" Levi called getting the crowds attention. "This brat", Levi said as you pointed to Eren, "thinks that he's a nobody, that he isn't of any import. Do you really believe that?" Some of the crowd was screaming their displeasure of what Levi said. 

"Why would I?" A person in a screamed.

"He's humanity's last hope!" Another shouted.

"He also gave us hope!!" A little girl screamed.

"He might be the only reason we win this war!" Surprisingly it was a member of the MP who yelled this.

Levi turned back to look at Eren, who had a shocked expression. "You see that brat, everyone here believes that you are important, they believe in you." He said softly as he walked and crouched down in front of the titan-shifter. Levi then grabbed Eren's hands and brought them to his chest. "The only question is do you believe in yourself?" Eren cried, he cried and cried til he couldn't no more. Once Eren finally regained his senses he realized that he made a wet spot on Levi's jacket once again. "Sorry corporal." Eren said as he wiped his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for you brat." Levi said before he got up and leaned down to pick Eren up. Eren yelped when he felt arms under his legs and back, he grabbed into Levi's neck not wanting to fall. Levi chuckled at the boy's behavior and was walking back to their seats. It was was this moment that Eren realized that Levi was carrying him bridal style making the brunette blush. The corporal chuckled at the boy's behavior making the latter blush even more.

Eren looked behind Levi to see where Mikasa was, but to his surprise she was walking behind them, peacefully and not glaring. Eren thinks he died and went to heaven, first he get held by his idol and then Levi and Mikasa are getting along, what's going to happen next? Humanity winning the war tomorrow. Eren's head was spinning. What happened when he was out of it? Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi sat down causing Eren to squeal, Levi looked at Eren with an eyebrow raised. The brunette blushed looking away from the raised eyebrow, "You just shocked me is all.", he mumbled slightly embarrassed. Just as Levi was about to say something I decided now was the time to play the video I picked.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Hanji screeched causing people to cover their ears. "Eren transformed because Levi wanted him too and he did it instinctively! He didn't even know how he did it!!!" Hanji looked over to the titan-shifter who was on Levi's lap which caused Eren to jerk back. "Levi also touched you when you were covered in titan saliva, even if he was trying to get you back he wouldn't have grabbed you like the way he did." Hanji then scooted over getting closer to Eren. "You're really something, you got Levi to touch something utterly filthy." Hanji was then pushed back by Levi. "You're scaring him and you're too close." He said leaning further back away from the female brunette.

"He also attempted to cheer you up by making a joke. Levi never jokes." Erwin said with a sly smile on his face that made shivers go down Eren's spine. "He also got you out of your titan with a broken leg it seems." The man with the bushy eyebrows commented. "You even got Ackerman and him to get along." Eren blushed at all of the praise, much to Levi's displeasure. No one should be able to make his brat feel that way but him. Catching on to Levi's displeasure Erwin decided to tease Eren a little more. "You also caught my eye it seems and I must tell you not just anybody gets me to notice them." He said purring at the end making Eren's face look like a tomato. "Ok, that's enough. The brat's probably exhausted, stop pestering him." Levi said as an excuse for Erwin to stop talking to Eren. Just as Levi was about to say something else he felt Eren lay his head on his chest. The corporal looked down to see that the brat really did fall asleep. 'Such a brat.' Levi thought as he brought Eren closer causing the boy's head to get tucked into the corporal's neck. Levi's last thoughts before he slipped off to sleep was that he wouldn;t let anyone touch his brat, let it be Erwin or some other idiot. Eren is his and he's gonna make sure it stays that way.


	11. My Brat

Levi was glaring at Erwin, and let me tell you if looks could kill Erwin would have been 9 feet under the moment Levi looked at him. Hanji was pretty sure that Levi was plotting ways to kill Erwin and make it look like a mistake or an accident. Feeling worried for the commander Hanji turned her attention towards Erwin and saw that the man was amused by this. The thing about Erwin is that he loves to get under Levi's skin and has been figuring out ways to do ever since he became friends with the man, but has never thought of any until a certain little titan shifting brunette stumbled into their lives.

It was quite a shock to see Levi become so interested in a person so fast, and it was even more shocking because it was the kid he was supposed to kill if he ever got out of control. He even made an effort to make the kid feel better about himself when Levi broke his leg. Knowing that this was his only opportunity to get under Levi's skin Erwin took it knowing that he might not get another chance like this again.

Eren was of course oblivious to this all. He didn't know that he was the only person that Levi really took an interest in and he didn't know that Erwin was using him to irritate Levi. He really wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around him, he was just trying to enjoy all of the warmth that Levi had and snuggled in closer, not wanting to forget this feeling.

Levi stopped glaring at his blonde friend when he felt Eren get closer, he looked down to see that brat cuddling against him looking like a sleepy puppy. His gaze soften and put his arms around the cute brunette. I mean can you blame him, Eren's just simply too cute to make him stay mad.

Noticing that Levi's eyes wasn't shooting daggers anymore I snapped my fingers giving everyone a new paper for the story we are reading. "Seeing as that the corporal doesn't want to kill anyone anymore, well at least for now. I decided that I should take the opportunity to get you guys to read a story." I said coming down from my balcony. "I also just want to say that Petra acts like a bitch in this story, but she really is a nice person. She was only portrayed this way because she was the only girl on the special operations squad." The only reason I said that was so that Levi wouldn't go and kill anyone for messing with his brat.

"And now let us start reading. The story is called Don't Touch My Brat by Stiri." I said as I got ready to read the fanfiction.

**Levi growled.**

"Oh shit we're gonna die." Hanji said causing Levi to glare at her.

**He hated this. There were no words over how much he hated this. The fact that Erwin more or less had manhandled him to this party was both annoying and humiliating. Because apparently, he needed to be social even more. He thought he had been social enough this week but apparently not.**

"You have never enjoyed social gathering now that I think about it." Hanji said when tapping her chin.

**He was sitting in a comfortable sofa, listening to Petra Ral prattling on and on about something he couldn't care any less about. She apparently took it as an invite to place herself next to him when he had sat down. He had seen the looks she threw him, how she glared at anyone that tried to speak to him, interrupting her. But he decided to just ignore it. He had been ignoring her very obvious feelings towards him. But it seems that she was just trying harder the more he ignored her.**

**He made the mistake to glance over towards her and she saw it and beamed at him and continued to prattle on even more eagerly than before. Levi could see Erwin and Hanji standing talking to some of the other squad leaders. But he rather not do that. He just wanted to go back to his room and sleep.**

**It was then Petra fell silent and glared at something behind him and he leaned back and turned his head. He snorted. He was met with a beaming Eren who held out a glass with some wine in it. He carefully took it and Eren sneaked around and sat down next to him.**

**"Captain, I hope I'm not bothering you?" Eren said with a big smile and he smirked.**

"Awwwwwww, Eren's just the cutest thing." Hanji said as she went over and patted the boy's head making Levi glare at her once again.

**"You are never bothering me brat," he said and Petra glared hatefully at Eren. She couldn't believe how easy Eren managed to get catch Levi's attention. By just showing up.**

"Eren, I would never hate you. I promise!!." Petra said making sure that Eren knows that she would do something like that.

Eren looks at Petra and gives her a big smile. "I know, Dina also said that you are being shown that way because you were the only girl on the squad."

"You're such a nice person Eren, unlike Corporal Grumpy-pants next to you." Hanji said while sticking her tongue out at Levi.

"Shut it four-eyes." Levi said, hugging Eren tighter.

**"Enjoying yourself?" Eren asked and took Levi's glass back and took a sip from it. Levi snorted.**

**"Not in the slightest. Are you even allowed to drink?" he asked with an amused smile and Eren gave him a cute look.**

"Eren's always cute." Erwin said making the brunette blush from the praise.

Levi looked at Erwin with a look that would make Titan run away. He better stop flirting with his brat if he knows what good for him.

**"If I'm old enough to be a soldier, I'm certainly old enough to drink," he said and Levi gave up a small laugh.**

"You made him laugh. Oh my gosh, I don't know what to think of this." Hanji said making Eren giggle a little.

**"Indeed you are," he said and took it back and took a sip from it too. What none of them noticed was Petra who was fuming. She had tried to look pretty for Levi this night. Thinking he might want to look at something pretty. But so far, the only thing that had caught his attention was Eren and that made her furious.**

"Wow, author-chan really made Petra seem like a bitch." Ymir said making Krista turn to her. "Dina said that Stiri does like Petra, it just because she's the only girl in the special operations squad." She said causing Ymir to look back down at her paper. "That seems a little sexist." Krista just looked at Ymir with a weird expression. "I'm sure she didn't mean to come off that way." Ymir just shrugged really not interested anymore.

**She grew red in anger when she watched how Eren took the glass of wine back and took a sip. She started to look smug. Very certain that Levi would be angry at him, or just order Eren to get a new glass. Thinking it was perfect because then she could order him to give one to her too.**

**But to her horrible realization, Levi just took it back and took a sip himself. From the exact same spot, Eren had done. It was an indirect kiss! Which none of them seemed to realize.**

"Oooo~" Hanji said with a hand next to her mouth. "An indirect kiss, Eren you know that means you technically kissed Levi." Eren blushed at the realization and for what seemed like the 100th time, buried his face into Levi's chest. Levi just smirked, thinking that Eren's reaction was adorable. If he acted that way from an indirect kiss, imagine how he would react to a real kiss on the lips

**"So Captain, what are we doing here?" Eren asked and pressed closer to Levi when another person squeezed themselves down next to him. He didn't know this person, but apparently, Levi did because he just gave the man an unimpressed look.**

**"Well, I am not here willingly, Erwin forced me to be here," he said and let Eren press closer. He didn't know why the new kid would sit down on the couch that he saw was already occupied by three people.**

Erwin snorted.

**"You too huh, Major forced me into this and said we were going to have fun tonight, they lied to me," Eren said with a depressed look. Levi couldn't help but agree with the dripping disappointment from Eren. It was then Petra interrupted.**

"Bout to be some drama." Ymir said as Krista was trying to quiet her.

**"Captain, let me go get you another glass," she said with a smile that was supposed to look flirty. Levi just raised his eyebrow.**

"I just hate the way I'm acting in the story." Petra said as the other members of the Levi squad comforted her.

**"No, I'm fine," he said and saw Eren take another sip.**

**The person next to Eren gave him a shocked look and Levi just ignored it. Eren was in his own little world and took a sip from the glass again.**

**"Captain, are we supposed to train tomorrow?" Eren asked and leaned closer to him and Levi shook his head.**

**"No, since everyone here is drinking we're giving them the next day off. Those brats will probably have some serious hangovers tomorrow," he said and took the glass from Erens hands and took a huge gulp of it. He just wanted to leave. But then again. But if he left, Eren would just convince him to stay with those beautiful eyes of his.**

"Awwwww." Hanji said with hearts in her eyes.

Eren was flustered at the comment, he never thought that his eyes were beautiful. Just as Eren was having his mini-heart attack, Levi said," Your eyes aren't that shitty." Eren snorted knowing that this is Levi's way of showing affection. Honestly, if he didn't know the corporal he would've though that he was calling his eyes ugly.

Hanji was watching the scene play before her, shaking her head. She has to ask Moblit to remind her to teach Levi how to be nice, even if it's just for Eren and nobody else.

**"Oh, I didn't know," he said with a pout and Levi rolled his eyes and pulled on a small highlight of his bangs.**

**"Well, now you know brat, besides, if you feel up to it, you can come with me to find a horse, I'm in need of a new one since the last one died," he said and Eren nodded eagerly. Looking like a puppy, making Levi snort.**

"Such a cute puppy." Hanji said squealing a little.

**Petra fumed. She had tired now to get Levi to turn his attention back to her but failed every time. Not even the new cadet next to Eren could get his attention. She hated it. And the fact that Levi invited him to go look for a horse to himself. She wanted to do that. She wanted some alone time with Levi.**

**He poked Levi on the shoulder and he brushed it off but turned a bit towards her.**

**"Well, I can come with you to Captain, after all, I know a lot about horses," she said with a cutesy smile and Levi rolled his eyes.**

**"No it's fine," he said and glared slightly at her, making her flinch.**

**Eren managed to get his attention back towards him and he started to prattle on what he and Armin had been doing that week and Levi just nodded in amusement.**

"Aww Levi getting softer." Hanji said right when Levi punched her face causing her glasses to break.

Eren looked as the blood dripped from the glasses and was a little scared for the scientist. "Don't worry about it Eren, she has spares somewhere." Levi said bringing Eren in closer.

"You're such a meanie Levi." Hanji pouted as she was taking her spare glasses out of her jacket pocket.

**Erwin and Hanji was standing talking to one of the squads. But both of them glanced towards the couch where Levi was sitting. The two of them glanced at each other when Eren went over. Hanji snickered when Eren gave him the glass of wine and sat down next to him. Both ignoring Petra that had been chattering away with Levi. But they knew he wasn't listening. Considering the bored look he had on his face.**

**What surprised them next was Eren took a sip from the glass of wine and Levi did the same thing. They never thought he would do something like that. But then again, it was Eren. Eren was someone that managed to make Levi do things he had never done before.**

"Ain't that adorable." Hanji said making Eren blush and Levi growl.

**The squad leader excused himself when he realized they didn't pay much attention to him, but when he saw what held their attention he couldn't blame them. Eren was an enigma. All three of their leaders was very fascinated with Eren. Erwin looked around to see where Armin had gone off to. Hanji went to look for Moblit.**

"Damn Yeager, you got us all down for the count." Levi said making Eren to become flustered at the praise.

**All of them wanted to find their respective partners during this party. To them, it wasn't enjoyable until they found them.**

"Awwwww." Eren said making Levi chuckle.

**It was now almost midnight and the party had gone from low key to very loud. Apparently the darker it got outside the more they were allowed to drink.**

**Although it was almost empty in the big room, most people now occupied the seating areas. All grouping together with those they knew.**

**In fact, Levi and Eren were now alone on the couch they never left during the whole night. But now, Eren was gone to the world. He had decided to drink a lot more glasses of wine and then fall asleep against his Captain. Not that Levi minded. Levi was actually leaning against the armrest of the couch and let Eren lie on top of him. Eren had slipped down so he was resting his fluffy head on Levi's chest and one arm was thrown over Levi's shoulder. The other one was hugging his waist. Levi, on the other hand, didn't care about it. He was drowsy enough not wanting to move, besides, he was comfortable, and Eren was sleeping. That was enough of a reason not to move from the spot.**

"That is so cute." Hanji said squealing a little.

**On another couch, a love seat, was Erwin placed. He had a sleeping Armin in his lap. Armin had also decided to enjoy himself with a few glasses of wines and fell asleep soon after Eren. Armin was sitting with his legs over Erwin's and leaning against him and his sturdy chest. If he was awake he would be blushing up a storm. Or just die from embarrassment.**

"Ooo~" Eren said having a wide grin on his face. "I see you Armin, going out, drinking and falling asleep on the commander. And you said you got no moves." Eren giggled making Armin blush.

"That is so cute." Hanji said making Erwin groan. "You got yourself a cinnamon roll as well." Erwin put his face in his hands can't refusing to acknowledge Hanji.

Mikasa on the other hand was trying to keep herself seated. She may have approved of Levi and Eren, but no one and she means no one should even try to look at Armin without permission.

**Opposite of Erwin and Armin was Moblit and Hanji sitting. Hanji was actually more or less passed out. Over Moblits lap. They had sprawled themselves over the whole love seat after Moblit had sat down. So they laid with their head in his lap and legs over the armrest. It didn't look very comfortable, but it seemed to be enough for Hanji. Because the slept away like nothing was wrong.**

"I guess that was expected to happen." Hanji said referring to her and Moblit.

**They were quietly chatting with each other, not to wake up their respective partners they had on their respective laps.**

**"Good thing we set a free day for all of them tomorrow," Erwin said and Levi nodded.**

**"Yes, I don't think they are up for anything tomorrow," Levi said with an amused smirk.**

**"Well, I can't blame them, it's not often they get a chance to relax like this, Eren and Armin I mean," Moblit said and played with Hanjis hair.**

**"True," both of them said and they kept on talking for a while more. The first one to go was Moblit. He grabbed Hanji and carried them to their room.**

"Boo!" Hanji screamed. "That sucks." She said pouting.

**While they had a free day, he still wanted to be well rested. Hanji was a person that was high maintenance after all.**

"He's not wrong." Erwin said making Hanji to pout once again.

**Erwin was the next one to go. He carried Armin to his and Erens room and went to bed himself. Leaving Levi alone with a sleeping teen on his chest. He gave up a sigh and patted those soft locks of his brat.**

**It was then he looked up and saw Petra standing there with a glare and he rolled his eyes. She just never gave up. She was about to, probably, yell something, considering the look on her face.**

"Ugh, I feel so horrible." Petra groaned putting her face in her hands.

**"Shut it, if you wake him, I will hurt you," he said with a hiss and glared at her. Petra flinched but stood her ground.**

**"But he is bothering you," she started but he scoffed.**

**"When did I say that? At what point did it seem that he was a bother to me?" he asked and looked at her with an unamused face.**

**"But he is always there!" she exclaimed in anger and Levi just raised his eyebrow.**

**"So what? Didn't you more or less stalk me as soon as you laid eyes on me? At least he is a nice bother, you are just annoying," he said with a dismissive tone and Petra looked horrified by that answer and Levi just ignored it.**

**"What?" she said with a weak voice when she managed to find it again.**

**"I don't know how much more clear I can get at this point. You Are Annoying Me," he said. Everything in capital letters. Petra got tears in her eyes and he just looked down to see that Eren was still sound asleep.**

**"But I used to help you...,"**

**"No, you used, and still do, bother me until I just tried to leave, but at that point, you kept following me," he said with a glare and did a shooing motion with his hand.**

**"Now leave, can't you see he is sleeping?"**

"Damn." Hanji said, amused by all of this.

**Petra, both horrified and humiliated left them. But still, she felt that all of the things Levi had thrown at her tonight was Erens fault. She was so angry at him. But she didn't know what to do. He was never far away from Levi. Not even long enough so she could take out her anger at him either. But one thing was for certain. Everything was Erens fault. She was going to fix her Captain to be normal again. She just needed to get Eren away from him.**

"Holy shit, that was a very mean way to end that." Hanji said as we all finished reading and listening to the story.

"I'm so happy that Armin gets to have a special someone." Eren said squealing making Armin to duck his head down and blush.

"I can't believe that they made Petra so bitchy." Ymir said while covering Krista's ears.

"I promise you I will never do that to anybody." Petra said. "It's ok Petra, author-chan also said that you wouldn't have ever done that to anybody anyway." Eren said making Petra run over to hug him. Eren gladly returned the hug.

"So all you brats know the morale of the story?" Levi asked. Many people shook their head not knowing the meaning.

"The morale of the story is not to touch this idiot." Levi said before bringing Eren closer and making the boy blush. The corporal eventually buried his face into the boy's neck, causing the latter to squeak. The crowed doesn't exactly know what Levi did, but they knew that it was enough for the Yeager kid to make a jerky movement similar to flopping fish.


	12. Captain!!

Eren was hiding his face into the corporal's jacket, not wanting anyone to see his flushed face. Being in the condition he's in, Eren doesn't believe that he would be able to face anyone. I mean can you blame him, Corporal Levi, humanity's hope and the man he has admired for as long as he can remember bit him! He's not worried about a mark being left, in fact it already healed, he's worried that Levi would tell him that it was all a joke, that he didn't mean to do it, that he could never like a failure like him. 

Just as Eren was having a mental break down Levi decided that it would be the right time to mess with the brat a little. 

"Yeager." Levi called. 

Eren hesitantly raised his head to look at the corporal, he might be embarrassed but he doesn't want to disrespect anyone. "Yes corporal." The brunette meekly said.

Levi leaned in closer, grabbing the titan-shifter's face so he couldn't turn away, "Why are you hiding your face away from me?" He asked in a husky voice making Eren blush.

"I'm not sir." Levi narrowed his eyes at the response. "Then why aren't you look at me." He demanded making Eren flinch at the tone.

"I just-I-um-I don't, uh-I- it's-" 

"Don't you dare make any half-assed excuses brat."

"I'm not!" Eren exclaimed, not wanting to get on the corporal's bad side.

"Then tell me the truth; why are you avoiding me?" Levi asked, a little worried he might have taken things too far this time.

"I'm scared." Eren whispered. "I'm scared that you'll regret this or say that this is just for a laugh. That I'm just a toy." Levi wiped the tears that rimmed Eren's eyes. "Why would I ever say that?" Levi asked in a surprisingly soft voice. "I don't know." Eren said shyly as he looked into the corporal's grey eyes. "It's just something I really don't want to happen, not with you." Levi stared at Eren, eyes soft, stroking the boy's cheek. "I promise that I will never do that to you, not now, not ever." Eren started to cry tears of joy and pulled Levi into a hug, not ever wanting to let go. He wants to savour this moment so that he can have it burn into his memory.

Just as Eren started to stop crying he looked up and gave a shriek. Levi turned, wanting to know what made Eren scream like that. He looked at what gave Eren a scare and hit it across the head, not wanting to deal with their antics at this moment.

"Oww." Hanji whined as she rubbed the spot on her head Levi hit. "What was that for?" She whined.

"I don't have to answer that." Levi said as he once again pulled Eren on to his lap.

 _"Wow, that was quite a show."_ I said, referring to the Riren moment. "It wasn't suppose to be one." Levi said making me pout. "Just take the compliment." Levi shrugged, not really giving a damn.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that we are going to read another story." I snapped my fingers and gave everybody a copy of the story. "I will tell you the title after we read it due to spoilers with, but the author is Stiri." I said before I started to read.

**The weather was nice out this day, and it was a perfect day for spending time outside. Today was the first day Eren was going to Field Training with Captain Levi and his Squad. He had never gone outside the walls to train before. He had seen everyone else do it during his month with Captain Levis Squad, but now it was his turn to come with them to train outside the walls. He was excited.  
**

"I was too." Hanji whispered to Eren, making the younger brunette giggle.

**Today it had been exactly one month since Eren had gotten permission to join Captain Levi and his Squad early. Because of his impressive result and talent, he had caught the attention of Captain Levi, Major Hanji, and Commander Erwin, and they all were very impressed with his skills. Others had also seen Erens skills with the 3DMG and understood somewhat what Captain saw in the kid. But they had never seen Eren in action after all Eren seem to always be following Captain Levi around.  
**

"I'm not that good at 3DMG." Eren said to Hanji, Levi and Erwin.

"Are you joking?" Hanji asked. Eren shook his head and gave her a little head tilt. "Why would I be joking about that?" He asked, honestly confused. "It's because when it was announec that you were going to be in my squad Commander Keith came and told us all we needed to know about you, and that includes your abilities with the 3DMG of course." Levi said with Hanji nodding feverishly along. "Yeah, and he told us that you were using dysfunctional gear the whole day, but was still able to train with it on. Not many soldiers can do that." Hanji then ruffled Eren's head, getting rid of the look of disbelief that was on his face moments before.

**Captain Levi didn't seem to mind Eren following him around because he had gotten so used to it by now, that Eren had become his shadow. Eren was now always behind him and helping out when needed. Both Hanji and Erwin had gotten amusement out of that because Levi had never had someone so attached to his person like that. They even had all their ground training together. Many had tried to get Captain Levi as a training partner but failed. But somehow Eren had managed to snag the Captain for himself.**

**Levi always watched Eren, showing how intrigued he was over the teen that had managed to get into the top ranks of the Scouting Legion.**

"It's cuz he special~" Levi pushed Hanji away, tired of her antics.

**His interest in the teen was not something that went unnoticed by his own Squad. While Eld and Gunther found it amusing that their Captain had finally found something that caught his attention and they both agreed. Eren was a fascinating teen. He was talented overall had a happy-go-lucky attitude. They found it very hard to dislike the teen when he always greeted them with a bright smile in the morning. Eren had even managed to make Captain Levi more peaceful during the morning hours. Making them very happy. After all their Captain was famous for his bad attitude.  
**

Levi narrowed his eyes at the last sentence, while some of the crowd laughed. "They aren't wrong." Commander Erwin said, trying to keep in his own laughter.

**But two of the members of Captain Levis Squad was not very happy over Erens presence. Oluo had plain out expressed his dislike for Eren. Something that made Eren confused. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that kind of hate from the older man. Oluo hated how Eren had managed to climb the rank ladder without trying. After all, their Captain always went to Eren now to ask Eren for help when he needed it. It was always Eren that got to help on certain missions now, never them. It made him angry and very jealous.**

**Petra was the other person that disliked Eren. She hated how Eren had caught her Captains attention. The attention she had tried for years to get from him, but to no avail. He had never shown any interest in her, but as soon as Eren had shown up he had caught Captain's attention. She hated that Eren followed Captain around and Captain didn't seem to mind the attention he got from the teen. And ever since Eren had joined she had tried to make Eren look bad but failed every time because he always spent his time with Captain Levi. Before he came they had been chosen to help him out with the special missions, but now, it was always Eren that was to come with him.**

"I just feel so angry at myself right now, I don't even care if this is how I was portrayed for the sake of the story." Petra said, hanging her head down in shame.

"It's ok Petra, I know that you would never do anything like that." Eren said, hoping that he can calm her nerves.

**They all were gathered in the courtyard waiting for their Captain to show up. Petra was glaring at Eren together with Oluo. But Eren didn't notice because he was listening to something Eld said making Eren giggle. Gunther just laughed. After all Erens giggle just made them laugh, it was contagious like that.  
**

"They're not wrong." Hanji said thinking about all of the times Levi laughed due to the brunette's giggles.

**They all looked up and saw that Captain Levi made his way over to them all and they straightened and looked over towards him.**

**"We will move out now, Commander Erwin has informed me of a good place to start our training on." he said and waved them towards the stables. Eren fell in steps behind Captain Levi, making Eld and Gunther gave up a grin and Petra and Oluo glare harder at him. Levi, on the other hand, didn't notice it, if he did, he just decided to ignore it. They all went up to the respective horse they had trained with. But Levi stopped Eren when he was on his way over to his own horse.**

**"Eren stop, come with me." Levi said and Eren nodded, a little confused but followed his Captain. All of them were a bit confused but decided to see where this was going.**

**Levi showed Eren to the box with his own horse, making Eren even more confused.**

**"You will take my horse and I will take Commander Erwin's horse. Your horse hasn't finished her training yet and is not ready to be taken outside the walls just yet." Captain Levi said and Eren nodded with a smile.**

"Oh gosh, if you think Levi's bad just wait until you see his horse." Hanji said to Eren, trembling when she thought of all the times she was near Kuro.

**"Okay! Thank you, Captain! I promise I'll take care of him." he said with a smile. Levi just nodded and went over to Erwin's steed and started to saddle him.**

**Petra and Oluo were smirking at Eren. Captain Levis steed temper was famous as his owner. They believed that Eren would be in trouble. After all, everyone that tried to get close to Captains horse always got hurt or got bitten. They both hoped Eren would be in that category. Eld and Gunther, on the other hand, was worried. They didn't want Eren to be hurt but decided to leave it alone. After all, they believed that Eren could take care of himself.**

"I've never seen him do that to anyone." Levi said narrowing his brows as he was trying to recall some memories of Kuro.

**Levi, on the other hand, was oblivious to it all. He didn't know that his horse liked to give others troubles when he didn't look, or when others tried to move him or just pet him.  
**

"Well than that's why." Erwin said making the corporal glare at him.

**All their worry were in vain because they all got a chock of their lives. Eren fixed his bag that he had strapped on his hip and went over to Captain Levis horse and started petting him without a problem. Eren giggled when the horse nuzzled his hair and nipped at it, tickling Eren. The others looked over when they heard Eren giggle. Eld and Gunther laughed at his antics but were very relieved that nothing bad had happened. Levi looked over and gave up a small smile when he saw Eren hugging his horse. Petra was glaring and seething with jealousy. The closest she had managed to get to Captains horse was when she had been forced to clean the stable and had to move him. Oluo was just glaring, he too was angry over that the stupid horse hadn't done anything towards Eren.  
**

"This kid must be magic." A random person said in the crowd.

"Whoever said that I agree with. I mean not only did Eren charm me and Erwin, he also charmed Levi, his horse and many others." Hanji said causing Eren to blush at the compliment.

"I don't charm people, do I?" Levi looked down at the brunette and gave him a look of disbelief. "You really don't notice at the times people just decided to be with you for no reason, or when you got my squad to trust you and that's including Oluo, and he doesn't trust anyone that fast or easily. You also got me to trust you and you're still don't believe you charm people?"

Eren blinked. Once. Twice. Now thrice. "I guess I really haven't thought of it that way." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously laughing. "You are such a modest person." Hanji said, trying her best to not grab the titan-shifter and give him a hug.

**"Captain, what is his name?" Eren asked and turned around and picked up the saddle and started saddle him. Levi was almost done saddling Erwin's horse and he looked over towards Eren.**

**"I named him Kuro." he said with an amusing look and Eren giggled.**

**"A fitting name I believe." he said and Levi nodded.**

**They all were finished and moved out. All of them had everything with them, all of them were geared up and ready to go. They took off towards the gates. Captain Levi in the lead with Eren right behind him and the rest of them behind Eren. The gates opened for them and they took off towards their training ground for the day.**

"I can't wait until I go outside the walls." Eren said with sparkles in his eyes. Levi laughed at the kid's reaction, he was truly way too cute for this world.

**Captain Levi was leading them towards an opening where not many titans were roaming. It was a quiet area and they decided to make themselves comfortable. They all hoped that they wouldn't pull much attention towards themselves. The first session was Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Elds session. They had decided to train their combination manoeuvrers, and Captain Levi didn't mind because he wanted to train Eren with his different manoeuvrers.**

**Both of them were scouting the area to see to it that no Titan made it close enough to be a danger to them. Everything looked fine and Eren looked over towards his Captain.**

**"Captain, how often will we be training outside the walls?" he asked and Levi looked over towards his cadet that looked at him with big curious eyes.**

**"As often as I feel the need that you need it." he said and Eren nodded and smiled. It was then the others decided they were finished and was to switch with Captain Levi and Eren.**

**Levi and Eren left the horses with a big tree and took off up in the air. Levi started explaining what he wanted Eren to do. Eren executed Levis command without problems and it continued like that.**

**The others on the ground were riding around and kept a lookout. But Petras attention was on Eren and Captain Levi. She was seething with jealousy because she saw how Captain was touching Eren when he made a mistake in his position. She hated it. She wanted Captain to touch her that way too but knew that he would never do that. She was so absorbed in her hate over Eren that she failed to see an Abnormal managed to get past her.**

"Oh my God, this is why I will never get lost in my emotions. It will distract you from the task at hand and a mistake would more than likely happen. Take notes cadets, don't let this happen to you." Petra said, taking advantage of the situation.

Many of the cadets made took mental notes, trying to memorize what and what not to do. Some were able to find a piece of paper and a pen in their pockets. And Eren, well he decided to get a pen from Hanji and write down the advice he received on his arm. Erwin and Hanji laughed at his antics, while Levi was just smiling softly at the boy's behavior. Eren was also oblivious to all the staring and mumbled what he was writing, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

**The Abnormal had actually managed to get past the others too because they had split up and guard in different places around the opening.**

**The Abnormal managed to make its way towards Captain Levi and Eren that had now made their way down to the ground. They had their back towards the Titan, and it was surprisingly quiet when it moved, making it go unnoticed. Levi, on the other hand, took off up in the air again to show another manoeuvrer but didn't get very far because the Titan had managed to get a grip on his wires. Eren went into shock but acted fast.**

"Damn it." Levi said as he read the second last line.

**"Captain!" he screamed. His scream catching the attention of the others and they made their way over. But it was too late.**

**The Titan slammed Captain Levi into the closest tree and he grunted. Eren managed to get over to his Captain and before he was slammed back into the ground he managed to take the hit for his Captain instead. Levi, on the other hand, was half unconscious.**

"Oh God, this is bad." Hanji said, scared for the outcome.

**Before the Titan managed to drag them closer to it Eren manage to release Captains gear from him. The wires weren't easy to cut, so the easiest way to get free from them were to drop them. The others in the Squad finally saw why Eren had caught their superiors attention. Eren managed to manoeuvrers an unconscious Captain in his arms and avoid the Titan that was now trying really hard to eat both of them.  
**

" Told you you were good brat." Eren looked at Levi with an expression that would be showed as panicked disbelief. "This is what you are worrying about right now? I'm trying to get away from an Abnormal titan with you unconscious in my arms." Eren said sounding kind off pissed. "I'm not worried, after all I am with aren't I?" Levi said with a smirk making the shifter blush.

**Eren looked around and saw a big tree that would make a safe place. Eren hoisted Captain up in a better position that would make it easier to climb the tree.**

**"Captain! Hold on to me! Or else we might fall!" Eren said and Levi seemed to have understood him because his grip around Eren became harder. Eren looked behind him and saw the others try to keep up with them, but the Titan seemed more interested in both of them.**

**Eren gave up a curse and avoided another try of the Titan trying to grab them. He then saw a branch closer to the ground and maneuvered Captain Levi so he was holding him with a steady arm. Because he needed his other arm to grab the branch and pull them up into the tree.**

**The Titan had now apparently gotten annoyed and started batting away the others that were trying to kill it. Petra was now down, she had gotten a hurt arm when she had gotten too close. Oluo was also down with a bloody head.**

"This isn't going well." Hanji said worried about the Levi squad.

**Eren cursed again and hoisted his Captain up better in his arms and took a steady jump upwards. In just a minute Eren had managed to reach the top of the tree and was now safe from the Titan and his Captain was now safe from it too. Eren placed his half unconscious Captain on a sturdy branch where he was certain the Titan was unable to reach them. Eren looked down and saw that Gunther and Eld were having trouble keeping it away.**

**Eren checked Captain over fast to see that he was breathing alright and nothing were wrong except the concussion he would have gotten with that kind of hit. When he deemed his Captain was alright he jumped down and saw that his own gear would stop working soon because of the pressure he had put on it making it up there with Captain Levi. The gear wasn't built to carry two people. For that, they had a certain gear and unfortunately, they hadn't thought it would be needed this training session. Eren saw that his wires would snap any moment now and he made the manoeuvrer Captain Levi had shown him before and both Gunther and Eld gave up a relieved sigh when they saw Eren jump down the tree and circle around and drew his swords and span around making the titan try to grab Eren again, but failed. Eren took a leap towards it neck and cut it opened and it fell down and died. The blood was everywhere, but Eren ignored it. He was just angry that his Captain had gotten hurt.**

"I'm just glad that everybody's ok." Erwin said sighing in relief. 

"I've never doubted you." Levi said making Eren hide his face in the corporal's jacket again.

"Someone remind me to never get on Eren's bad-side." Hanji said making many people laugh.

**Gunther and Eld were watching Eren with a new found respect. They knew he had talent, but they had never guessed he was this good. The fact that he had managed to keep away from an Abnormal on the ground showed just how fast and agile he was, and he had also managed to move around that fast with their Captain in his arms. That was something they had never seen anyone do before. But they were extremely grateful that Eren had managed to get Captain in safety.  
**

Mikasa sat there, happy that Eren will gain more friends when she's not there with him. At least she has people she can count on.

**"Eren! Is Captain alright?!" Eld yelled and he nodded and took up in the tree again. Eld and Gunther looked around to see that everything was fine and it was. No more Titans were about to come, but the training session was over for today. Eld and Gunther decided to pack up and prepare to make their way back home. After all, all of them needed medical attention before it got worse.**

**Eren was in front of his Captain again and Captain Levi looked up at Eren.**

**"Captain! We need to get home now, you have a concussion, and if not treated it will become worse." Eren said and Levi just nodded. Not having the energy to do anything. He didn't even protest when Eren picked him up again and making their way down from the tree.**

**"Mr. Jinn, can you take Commander Erwin's horse, I need to have Captain with me on his horse because he is in no state to get home by himself." Eren said in a serious voice and Eld nodded and understood. Gunther, on the other hand, glared at Petra and Oluo when they were about to open their mouth.**

**Eren ignored them and hoisted Captain Levi up on Kuro first and held him steady and climbed up after him. Captain was now in front of him and was now leaning against his front. Eren took a firm grip on him so that he wouldn't fall off and took off with the other right behind him.**

"It's amazing how you switch personalities so quick." Hanji said, confusing Eren. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, having no clue on what she's talking about.

"Well, it's just you seem to have a lot of personalities. One minute you're bloodthirsty, and then the next you're a cinnamon roll. You're also very protective and commanding when you mean to be. You still like this even when you're unconscious, meaning you're instinctively like this. You don't even realize when you do it." Eren sat there dumbfound. He had no idea that he did this and was shocked to learn so, but it made him happy that he left a good expression on Hanji with it.

**When the arrived back at the walls the opened and they didn't stop to greet the others. Instead, they hurried back. The others were first very offended with the brush off but saw that they had gotten hurt and followed them back to the castle.**

**Eren was in the lead and came to a sudden stop and climbed down with Captain Levi in his arms. Captain Levi had now passed out, even if Eren had told him to try to stay awake until the arrived home. But Eren couldn't really blame him.**

**Everyone went into a panic when they saw Eren covered in blood and an unconscious Captain in his arms. But Eren ignored it and made his way into the hospital wing.**

**"Major Hanji! I need help!" he called out and Hanji came out, looking worried but went into a spur when they saw Levi in his arms. Hanji waved Eren into the room and showed to put Levi down on a bed and they both started working on Levi. The others in the Squad came in minutes later but they were ignored in favor of Captain Levi.**

"I really hope that you'll be ok corporal." Levi looked at Eren trying to figure out how to assure him that he would be ok. "Don't worry, I never stay down for long and if it wasn't for you I could've ended up worse. You saved me Eren, be proud of that." Eren calmed down a little at the corporal's words.

**A few hours later Levi woke up and saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. He looked around and noticed a weight on his arm, he looked down and saw the brown fluffy hair of Eren there. Eren was sleeping and didn't notice that his Captain had woken.  
**

"Now isn't that cute~" Hanji cooed, having a mental image a sleeping Eren.

**Levi felt his head, because it hurt, surprisingly enough, that was the only thing that was hurting. He looked down when he felt Eren nuzzle closer to him, but continued sleeping. He lifted his hand to the soft hair and dragged his fingers through it making Eren sigh.**

**Levi froze when he heard voices outside the room, but left his hand in the soft hair of his subordinate.**

**" _Let me in! I want to see how Captain is doing!_ " he heard Petra say and he rolled his eye. She always was a loud person when she didn't get what she wanted. He ignored it but decided to listen to what was said. Eren didn't budge, he slept on like nothing.**

**" _No! Leave it be! Captain Levi need his sleep!_ " Hanji growled and he was very grateful for Hanji for once.**

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Hanji screeched making Levi shake his head, annoyed by the sound.

**" _Buy why is Yeager in there?!_ " she yelled back and Levi did wonder that himself. He the last thing he remembered was Eren telling him not to fall asleep, but that was it. The Titan he remembered too, but not much, only pain.**

**" _Eren was actually useful! He, unlike you actually did his job. You on the other hand, from what I hear, it's your fault Captain Levi is in that state._ " Hanji said with an angry voice and Levi wondered why it was Petras fault. Eren took a deep breath and nuzzled closer to Levi and took a grip on his arm but was still sleeping.**

**" _No! It was Yeagers fault!_ " she blamed Eren and Levi sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, with Eren clinging to him.**

**" _It was not! Mr. Jinn and Mr. Schultz told me that the Titan had managed to get past your area that you were supposed to guard._ " they said.**

**It grew quiet on the other side and Levi decided to leave it be. He looked down and saw that Eren wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, so he followed Erens example and went to sleep.**

"I liked this one, it was cute and we got to see a little bit of Eren's protective side." Hanji said while reaching over to hug Eren.

Levi moved Eren further into his lap, not wanting Hanji to touch him. Erwin sighed, tired of their childish antics. 

Hanji turned to Erwin and told him a bunch of experiments she wants to do with Eren, some being instantly rejected due to the recklessness of it. Eren was a little scared when he heard all of the things Hanji wanted to try with him, but was glad when Erwin vetoed the most dangerous ones.

"You know brat, you aren't as helpless as you thought. I believe that if you looked you would also have talents that you didn't know you had." Eren blushed, happy that Levi believes that he's special.

Eren can't wait to hear more of the things Levi has to say about him. He can't wait for their relationship to go farther. He can't wait for them to know each other better. He can't wait to be with him and fight beside him. And just maybe win the war with him.


	13. Eren Kochen

Eren's face was flushed, his palms was sweaty and his heart was pounding heavily against his chest. He's never felt this way before, the feeling was unpleasant yet very welcoming. It felt like he was drowning and soaring at the same time. He felt like he just finished a marathon by the way he was breathing. If he didn't know what caused all of these symptoms he would've though he was coming down with a fever, but he knew what caused this and the thing that did was right behind him, with its, _his,_ chest against his back. Levi has no idea what he's doing to Eren, or how he makes him feel.

Hanji on the other know exactly what the corporal is doing to the cadet and it makes her flurry with excitement. 

She wants to know how greatly this would affect Eren, she wants to she if any Titan traits would be shown. And even if they aren't, it would still be good to have a love story in front of you. I mean this is a classic couple trope, with the mean, scary, dark, handsome extremely badass captain that shows no emotion and hates everything and everyone, until they meet a peppy, energetic, adorable, loving cinnamon roll that just so happens to be as badass as the captain.

Just tell me that isn't a classic couple trope!!

Hanji was in her seat, trying her best to not fangirl. She had to hold in her screaming, so she held her breathe causing her face to go blue. Eren noticed and decided to check on the scientist. He tapped her shoulder, making her jump. The titan-shifter was about to apologize, but Hanji shoved her face into Eren's stomach,her screaming sounded like deranged laughter. Eren stared at her with a scared-confused expression.

When Hanji finally stopped laughing she felt a heavy weight on the back of her neck, she looked up when she felt a dark aura around her. Hanji lifted her head and was immediately bashed in the face. Her nose was bleeding profusely and she felt light-headed. Eren quickly rushed to her side checking for any severe damage, and was relieved when everything seemed alright. The heterochromia brunette looked at the corporal for an explanation for what he just did.

Levi just shrugged his shoulders and said," She shouldn't have touched what belonged to me."

Hanji, despite her condition heard this and started cackling, causing Eren to blush. "It's not funny, you could have gotten seriously injured." Hanji patted the other brunette's head. "Don't worry, no matter how much Levi says he hates me he wouldn't give me any serious injuries." She said, reassuring Eren.

_**"As cute as that was, I have to intervene. We still have a story to read."** _I said snapping my fingers, giving everyone a copy of the paper.

_**"I will give the title at the end of chapter, because that alone will give away the whole entire story. Also Petra is bitchy in this one as well."** _I turned to Petra and gave her a soft smile. _**"I promise that I fucking love you, it's just for the sake of the story."**_ I said, reassuring the orange-head.

**_"Now let us read the story."_ **

**The day had gone by without a hitch. At least for the Scouting Legion. They had a whole free day of doing nothing but rest. They took the day off because their three leaders were out on meetings at the inner wall, and they wouldn't be back until later that day, so all of them decided to take a break from all the training.**

**Levis Squad was actually sitting on a field doing nothing but enjoying the sun that was shining. They all decided that they earned a rest from Captain Levi and his demands. But one of them was thinking of how to make Captain Levi see them. It was the only female in the Squad. Making her one of the best Solider out there of the Female Section.**

**"Let's cook for our three leaders!" Petra exclaimed with a happy smile, disturbing the peaceful silence that had settled on the field.**

"I already know that this is going to end up bad." Petra whined.

**"Petra, we don't even know how to cook, we don't belong in the Cooking Squad," Eld said with a sigh where he laid on the grass.**

**"You don't, but I do," she said with a cheeky grin making Eld and Gunther just roll their eyes.**

**"Petra, just give it up, Captain and you will never happen," Gunther said with a grunt and rose from his place and started walking back in with Eld flanking him. Leaving Petra and Oluo hissing in displeasure.**

**Petra glared at nothing. She wouldn't give up, she was in denial. Ever since Eren Jaeger and that blond kid, Armin Arlert had joined the Squad of Captain Levi, Major Hanji, and Commander Erwin, the three leaders had started to change.**

"It's not our fault that they are so fucking cute!!" Hanji squealed pinching Eren's checks, making Levi slap her hand away.

**All of them were more open. Both Eren and Armin had basically been glued to Commander Erwin and Captain Levi's side if they didn't help out with experiments with Major Hanji. She hated that two new brats, so much younger than her had managed to get a place in the Leader Squad, a place where she thought she had managed to get because she was close to Captain Levi.  
**

"I promise I don't hate you." Petra said as she read the last sentence.

**"Those brats, they don't even deserve a place in that squad, I haven't seen a shit making them qualified to be in it," Oluo growled and spat on the ground. He hated them basically because they were so young and got their leaders attention, and how much their presence hurt Petra. He knew she would never look at him the way she looked at Captain Levi. So he decided to help her get Captain Levi instead, but that had become a lot harder when Captain Levi only had eyes for those brats.**

**"I know, it's like he no longer looks at us," she whined. Oluo rose from his place and Petra followed.**

**"Let's just go cook in silence, let it be a surprise for the whole Legion, maybe then Captain Levi will see what he missed," he said and she nodded in agreement. So they started making their way towards the kitchen and saw that no one was there and they wondered where everyone was.**

**What they didn't know was that Eld and Gunther had already been there when they went back inside.**

"Damn, we know something gonna go down if Petra decides to do something in order to gain Levi's attention. No offense Petra." Hanji said, making Petra bow her head in disappointment in herself.

**Eld walked in silence with Gunther until they were far enough from Petra and Oluo. They both were sick of their attitude.**

**"Eld, I'm so tired of their attitude towards Eren and Armin, they have been a part of this Squad for months now, and she still hates on them," Gunther said with a sigh.**

**"I know, should we just let this slide and let them dig their own graves? I mean, Petra is persistent, but she denies everything, and everyone knows that she can't cook, if she could she would have been a part of the Cooking Squad too," Eld said and opened the door to the kitchens. He was met with the cooking squad.**

**"Eld, you have any idea when Major, Captain, and Commander is coming back?" a woman named Wendy asked with a smile.**

**"In a few hours, but wait," he said and closed the door and Gunther peaked back out and saw Petra and Oluo still was under the tree.**

**"What's going on?" another one asked with a worried look.**

**"Nothing, it's just, they are gonna come home so late that they are going to be eating with all of us, but Petra has decided she wants to cook," Eld said leaned against the table and all of them froze.**

**"Petra? Petra Ral wants to cook? Don't make me laugh!" the Chef said making both Gunther and Eld look away from them and all of them grew big eyes.**

**"Are you kidding me?! She can't even make Tea properly! How the fuck does she even think she can cook for the whole late night Legion?!" she yelled and Eld sigh.**

"I hope I do't get poisoned." A cadet in the crowd whispered. Others in the Scouting Legion started to voice their agreement, but it dies down quickly when Levi shot a glare at them.

**"Wait don't answer that. This has something to do with this kid Eren and Armin again, does it?" and they both only nodded, making them all groan.**

**"She needs to just leave it alone," a boy piped up and they agreed.**

**"Well, I was thinking, why not let them," Gunther began, but everyone protested.**

**"Wait, hear me out, let them try to cook, and when that fails, maybe she will give up when she gets chewed up by them all. I predict that she and Oluo will come to you and ask for help, but I don't think you should agree, she is just going to abandon you in the last moment and somehow get away and you will not, she is manipulative like that," Eld said and they all nodded slowly.**

"I wouldn't go and agree with that, Petra can be one determined and stubborn son(daughter) of a bitch when she wants to be. She won't ask for help on this, because she has way too much confidence and self-pride in this story." Levi said making Petra flush at the compliment and ignore the last bit.

**"Okay, let's do it, but no one is to know, and what about all the food that's going to be wasted?" The Chef said with a worried look.  
**

"Not my food!!!" Hanji and Sasha screeched.

**"Don't worry, I think Captain Levi and Commander Erwin knows something we all don't know," Gunther said.**

**"We both believe that Eren knows how to cook, but since he never confirmed it, we don't know, and we hope that he knows how to cook in this case," Eld said and Gunther agreed.**

Hanji turned to look at Eren so quickly she almost got whiplash. "You know how to cook?" Hanji asked as he got all up in the other brunette's face. "Umm, yes." He said hesitantly, blush creeping up his neck from how close Hanji is. "Marry me." Eren squeaked at the demand, not knowing how to respond. Hanji then backed up and held up her hands in a mock surrender. "Just kidding, we all know that I'll drive you nuts. Plus I'm pretty sure Levi already beat me to it."

"You bet your ass I did." Levi said as he pulled Eren closer to his chest. Eren flushed t the action and got even redder at the next thing that came out of the corporal's mouth. "He belongs to me." The titan-shifter sat there with his face burning, both embarrassed and touched at what Levi said.

**"If Eren can indeed cook, then I don't have a problem about this," she said and they all nodded.**

**After all, everyone had noticed how Eren and Armin always seemed to serve their leaders in the morning hours, when not many were awake.**

"Damn, you two really don't want to leave their sides do you?" Hanji asked with a smirk making the brunette and blonde blush.

**Everyone, on the other hand, had heard how furious Petra had been when Captain Levi had accepted Erens tea with grace and never asked anyone else to do it but him. It was a miracle. After all, everyone knows how petty Captain Levi can be about his tea, and the fact that a kid like Eren managed to make Captain drink his tea was a miracle.  
**

"You really are a godsend Eren." Hanji said with a waterfall of tears.

**Petra, on the other hand, had been furious about it. Apparently, she had gone to the kitchen and destroyed everything Eren had done for Captain Levi and Commander one morning. Eld and Gunther had only seen how pleased Petra had been for a second when Eren walked out of the kitchen with a sad frown and told the Captain what had happened. No one had seen Captain and Commander so angry and just placed Eren in the middle and patted his head like a child, comforting him.**

"That's fucking adorable." Hanji said squealing.

**It was a cute scene and everyone had come to a silent agreement to leave Eren and Armin alone, after seeing that. After seeing how close they were with their leaders.**

"Well that and Ackerman will fucking maim you." Levi said, causing a couple of cadets to have a shiver down their backs. Mikasa decides that Levi is now her third favorite person in the room, the first and second being Eren and Armin of course.

**Petra, on the other hand, had been angry and stomped up to the table, making the whole Mess Hall fall silent. Everyone knew how she had tried to worm her way to a place at their table, so when Eren and Armin, two new members, managed to placed them self's there, they were both impressed and wondered how and what had caught their leaders attention. Petra had stormed their table and started yelling. Yelling how unfair it was that Jaeger hadn't been punished for ruining their breakfast.**

**Everyone had seen how uncomfortable Eren had looked and how sad he was, considering his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Commander Erwin had an arm around the smaller teen and Captain Levi stroke the brown and very soft looking hair. The more Petra ranted the sadder Eren had become. And everyone could see how angry that made the two of them.**

"Is it just me or can you guys totally imagine Eren with sad puppy dog ears?" Hanji asked. Many people nodded their heads and voiced their agreement, causing the titan-shifter to blush. "It would look cute." Levi said, making Eren hide his face into the corporal's jacket. "Ok, I'll stop. I don't want you to pass out from all the blood rushing to your face.

**Petra then had the gall to actually turn to the rest of the hall and demand that they voiced their displeasure too, but not one person came to her aid and just turned around and never met her glaring eyes.**

**It had been Captain Levi that broke the tense silence that had filled the hall. He had chewed her up and spit her out, making Petra run away with angry tears, but not before throwing something at Eren.**

"Oh shit, the gates of hell about to burst open." Hanji said making a couple of cadets feel sorry for story Petra.

**It had been the last drop, and all hell broke loose. Commander had sent Captain a look that clearly stated that he should fix it. He was too angry at her. Because Captain had risen just seconds later and stormed after Petra in his anger. Petra hadn't shown her face for the rest of the weekend after that.  
**

"I fucking knew it." Hanji said before something hit her outside the head. "Stop with the useless commentary." Levi said with his usual bitch-face set. "Oh come on, it's for comedic purposes. Not that you would understand. Do you even know how to laugh?" Hanji poked Levi in the cheek. Once. Twice. And one more time before Levi got tired of it and threaten to break her hand. Hanji then backed up, spouting nonsense about how she needs both her hands for her scientific brain to work. The fuck?

**It had become a silent rule not to mess with either of them if they didn't want to end up with an angry Commander and Captain.  
**

"And Mikasa." Hanji said before Levi glared her direction.

**"Okay, so she will probably come to us later, we are going to be in the Mess Hall," she said and they all nodded.**

**"I really don't want to throw her to the wolf's like that, but her attitude is starting to get on all of our nerves," Gunther said and walked out with Eld and the cooking squad could do nothing but agree.**

"Someone's gonna die, I fucking swear someone's gonna die." A couple of cadets agreed with this statement, but decided to withhold their answers and agreement.

**Petra and Oluo was oblivious to the plan and continued to the Mess Hall and saw the whole staff in there, munching on snacks. She gave them a bright fake smile you noticed on miles away, but they greeted her with a nod, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.**

**"So, can I ask you something?" she said with a smile towards the only boy in the squad and he squirmed and looked very uncomfortable and scooted closer to his chef, not that she minded.**

**"Depends on?" she answered for him, making her frown a bit but laughed. It sounded like nails on a blackboard. Not a nice sound.**

**"You will help me cook for Levi, Erwin, and Hanji," she said with a flirty smile and all of them frowned at her. Oluo seemed to have noticed the tense atmosphere but shrugged it off.**

"Ewwww gross." Hanji said as she cringed in disgust. 

"I have to agree with Hanji on this one. Petra doesn't seem like the kind of person that would just through herself on a person or flirt with them, not like that anyway. I feel like she would like to know them for a good amount of time before making any moves." Petra shot Eren the biggest smile he's ever seen. It's practically blinding him.

**"No, I will not," the chef said with a glare. Making Petra glare back at her.**

**"You will! I'm a scout, you have to listen to me!" Petra said with a sneer but she shook her head.**

**"They won't be back until later tonight so the different squads will eat when they feel like, besides, don't demand from me!" she hissed in anger.**

**"Fine then! I will cook all the food for the squads tonight myself," she said with a huff and snubbed them all.**

**"Go ahead, not our problem if you mess up, we are going to have to report that to Commander and Captain," she said and Petra just huffed and stomped away with Oluo not far behind.**

**It would be a long night, they all sighed.**

"Yes, yes it will."

"Shut up four-eyes." 

"But-"

"Zip it before I make you."

"You suck." Hanji stuck her tongue out at Levi before he turned back around in her seat with her arms crossed over chest.

**The night fell and Petra and Oluo were in the kitchen trying to make food for almost fifty people. That was easier said than done. Most people had just taken a snack and went to bed after hearing how Petra was the one taking over the kitchen. The cooking squad was still in the Mess Hall trying to not cry over the mess they heard inside the kitchen. They smelled a lot of burnt stuff.**

**Most people that heard about Petra cooking was just there to see how she failed.**

"Pfft."

**It's was then the doors opened and in stepped Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Major Hanji, Eren, and Armin.**

**It was a few crashes in the kitchen and it smelled burnt. Captain Levi looked around with a bored face and Commander Erwin frowned.**

**"What's going on? Who's in the kitchen?" Erwin asked and the chef stood up with a salute.**

**"Commander, Petra Ral, and Oluo Bozado are in the kitchen, she drove us out when we didn't want to help her cook," she said and Levi frowned.**

**"Why is she cooking?" Levi asked and threw a look towards the kitchen.**

**"I don't know sir! We only heard how she wanted to prove that she could cook," she said and they nodded. Erwin and Levi stalked towards the kitchen followed by the cooking squad and Eren. Armin and Hanji sat down at their table and started whispering. About what, no one knew.**

"Oh God, don't tell me you turned him over to the darkside." Erwin whispered to himself. Hanji overheard and started to cackle, like an ugly kind of demon possession cackle, demon laughter, whatever the fuck you want to call it, I don't care, I just know it was fucking evil.

**Erwin opened the door to the kitchen and coughed when he smelled all the burnt food. Levi frowned and glared at Petra and Oluo. The chef and Eren glanced at each other, nervous over what would happen.**

**It was Petra that noticed Levi. Eren was standing behind Erwin, not wanting to be noticed by the female that had it out for him since he first stepped a foot in here.**

**"Captain! How wonderful! You're back!" she said and stepped closer but Levi took a step back and backed right into Erwin's chest.**

**"Ral! What are you doing?!" he growled and glared at the mess that was in the kitchen.**

**"I was cooking!" she said with a big smile and looked proud of herself. Eren presses closer to Erwin's back to stifle his giggle that was about to escape. Erwin didn't seem to mind, his attention was on the mess of the kitchen. Just like Levi's.**

**"It looked like you had a war in here and from the looks of it, you lost," he said with a glare and Petra blushed.**

**"No! I didn't, I've cooked food for everyone here! See!" she said and pointed at a mess of pots and all of them grimace at the site.**

**"Ral, no one would even poke at that!" Levi said and Petra brought forth the tears.**

"At this moment she knew, she done fuck up." Hanji said as she raised her hands in the air. Everyone stared at her with a "tf" face. (Poor Hanji, she truly ahead of her time.)

**"But I cooked for you and Commander," she said with a hiccup. But Erwin shook his head.**

**"Miss. Ral, you can't cook, there is a reason for why we have the cooking squad and, not only did you remove them from the kitchen, you wasted a lot of food resources too!" Erwin said and stalked forward and lifted a pot with something burnt inside.**

**"But...," she started but was silenced by a look from Levi.**

**"But nothing! Leave Ral, you can't cook, deal with it, no one would even eat that even if it was the last thing we had here, now let the chefs do their job!" Levi said with a growl.**

"Damn." A cadet in the crowd whispered.

**All of the people that belonged in the cooking squad walked inside the kitchen and took one look at the mess and groaned.  
**

"You know that ain't good." 

**"Commander, Captain, I don't know how to save this," the head chef started and looked worried and that made both of them even more pissed.**

**"So you can't save anything from this mess?" Erwin asked and she looked worried.**

**"I don't know how, everything is burnt," she said.**

**"This is your fault!" Petra exclaimed. Everyone was startled and looked over and saw her point at Eren of all people who was looking over a big burnt size of pork. Eren looked surprised and took a step back and wondered what he had done now.**

"What a bitch, can't even own up to her own mistakes. Now I know for a fact that Petra would never do this, she always owns up to her mistakes even the fucking terrible ones." Levi said making Petra really happy that he didn't look at her the person she portrayed her to be.

**"What?" he asked and tilted his head and looked at her with big eyes.**

"So damn innocent." Hanji said as she ruffled the boy's hair.

**"It's your fault I failed!" she continued and Eren slumped and twisted his fingers. But before he could say anything it was Erwin that did it for him. Stepping in front of the teen.**

**"Miss. Ral! How dare you?! He has been spending his whole day with us, how can you accuse him of your own failure?!" Erwin growled and felt Eren press closer to his back. It was very obvious that Petra Ral had it out for Eren since he began here.**

**"But it is! If he hadn't shown up you would have eaten my food!" she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen and all of them sighed. Oluo quickly followed her and threw a glare at Eren who flinched.**

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't, but whatever." Hanji said, shrugging her shoulders.

**"Don't mind her Eren," the chef said and patted the teen on his head. She and everyone else could all agree that Eren was an adorable teen. They all could see why Commander and Captain were so protective of him.**

"I'm not adorable." Eren said with a pout. "Sure whatever you say brat." Hanji snorted at the way the brunette's pout deepened.

**"Miss. Del, are you sure you can't save anything?" Levi asked and looked around in defeat. This was a lot of food resources that Petra had used up, and it would all go to waste.**

**"I'm not sure how it would go Captain," she said in defeat. It was then Eren peaked forth from behind Erwin. He walked right back up to the pork that was on the bench and took a knife.**

"Ooh, we gonna read about Eren cooking." Hanji said as her mouth was salivating at the thought of food.

**They watch in silence and wondered what he was doing.**

**Eren took the meat knife and cut off the layer of burnt meat and saw that it was raw inside. He smiled.**

**"Sir, this one can be saved, it's just the first layer that has been burnt," he said and they all watched how he walked towards the rest of the pot of mess and tasted much of it. Eren shuddered and choked on it and started to cough.**

"Oh no, is it poisoned!?!" Hanji screeched, gripping onto Eren as if he was her lifeline.

**"Nope, this is not something that can be saved," he said with a weak voice and continued to the dough that was on the bench. He pulled off a part and put it in the mouth and immediately spit it out.**

**"To much salt," he said with a sigh.**

"Thank god it was only salt." Hanji said with a sigh of relief.

**"Eren, maybe you can cook something for us," Miss. Del said with a smile and they all nodded. She did have experience in the kitchen but not to fix another one's mistake.**

**"Are you sure?" Eren asked with a shy look. He would love to cook, after all, his mother had taught him how to cook.**

**"Yes, you seem like you know your way around the kitchen, hun," she said with a wink making him blush.  
**

"I just love that you blush so damn easily." Hanji said as she pinched Eren's cheeks.

**"If Captain and Commander allow me to, I will gladly help you cook!" he said with an eager smile and it lit up the whole room. Erwin and Levi glanced at each other. They hadn't known Eren could cook.**

**"Of course, but you need to listen to Miss. Del," Erwin said and Eren nodded eagerly.**

**"Sorry Commander, this time Eren will be the one leading us, I can see an experienced person when I see one. Eren here will be the one telling us what to do with this mess," she said with a smile, making all three of them shocked.**

"You see that Eren, everybody thinks you be adorbale." Hanji said, making the boy blush. "It's true you know." Levi said, causing Eren to pout. "I'm not adorable." Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"If you say so," Erwin said and Levi nodded and they walked outside.

"Tell us when dinner is ready," Levi said and they nodded.

"Now then, sweetheart, we need to clean and tell us what to throw out and what not," Del said with a smile and Eren nodded.

"Everything except the meat," he said and they all started cleaning up the mess Petra had made.

**After an hour of just cleaning and scrubbing, they were finished and Eren smiled at them. Del and the others could see how much Eren enjoined being in the kitchen when he fluttered around in there.**

"If you were cleaning that for an hour, you most certainly belong with Mr. Cleanfreak over there." Hanji said making Eren giggle and Levi glare.

**"So, Eren, What should we be doing with the meat, it's both pork and chicken here," the only boy, Adam said with uncertainty.**

**"The chicken is beyond saving, but we will boil it," he said and they wondered why.**

"If it's beyond saving why are you boiling it?" Levi asked the brunette. "Just read and see."

**"Why? Aren't you going to use it?" he asked and Eren smiled.**

**"If you boil vegetables and meat long enough on the right temperature, it will become a broth, so the chicken will be a broth for the time being so that it can be used later on if you want to. The meat, on the other hand, I want you to shave away the burnt parts and boil it to, put in some salt and let it sit because we are starting doing some dough. But I need some of you to collect lots of eggs," he said and started raiding the cabinets and smiled.**

"Oh it's sounds yummy already!!" Sasha exclaimed, scaring the people around her. "Eggs, meat, broth and dough~" She said as she rubbed her hands together. "I can already see the possibilities!" Sasha was drooling so much that Connie got tired of it and started to use his sleeve to wipe around the greedy girl's mouth.

Once Sasha realized what he was doing she sat down and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry got a little carried away there." 

"A little is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Connie asked with a look of amusement.

"Maybe a little."

**"Well, I need ginger, garlic, salt, sake, black pepper, nori, that's a seaweed, it will grow in saltwater actually, and Negi," he said with a big smile and they all wondered what he would be needing all that for. But they nodded and split up. Only Adam, Del and Wendy stayed in the kitchen and helped.  
**

"Ooo~ Ginger." Hanji said with sparkling eyes. Sasho would've had the same expression too if she wasn't a little occupied with talking to Connie.(😏 I see you girl, I see you.)

"What are we doing?" Wendy asked and Eren smiled.

**"We are doing some dough!" Eren said with a big smile and put a big bowl in front of them and gave them the number of ingredients they needed. He started showing how to do it. Flour mixed together with water, oil, and salt. He dipped his hand in there and started to knead the dough until he felt it was enough. They all three followed Eren and wondered what they were doing but it seemed like Eren had done this before.**

**"That should be enough for now. Now it has to sit for thirty mins and then we can continue," he said and put the bowls away.**

**Right on time the rest of the staff returned with all their items and Eren beamed at them.**

**"Now we need to boil all the eggs!" Eren said and looked at the ingredients.**

"Boiled eggs~" Hanji drooled as soon as it was mention.

**"And make soup!" he said with a smile and bounced around.  
**

"Soup sounds even better!!" At this point Hanji had her own personal pool of saliva. Levi saw this and cringed in disgust and pulled Eren in closer. "You filthy pig." Hanji made a 'hmph' and proceeded to turn away from the corporal.

**"Okay, some of you need to boil the eggs, some of you are going to chop ingredients for me," he said and they started doing as he said.**

**Eren, on the other hand, took a big pan and poured oil in there and let it heath up, in wait for the ingredients he smiled and looked around. It had been a long time since he had been in a kitchen but he loved it.**

**They all put down the ingredients next to Eren when they finished and observed how he put the ginger and garlic in the pan and killed some of the heat. He stirred and took a small bowl and dipped it in the pot with the meat he had boiling. He brought it to the pan and emptied it inside and started stirring again.**

**He stirred when it started boiling in the pan and added both sugar, salt and he looked around and saw the bottle of sake and poured it in a glass and took a sip. They looked on in wonder.**

"Damn Yeager, you got the cooks hooked and that's impressive." Eren blushed at the compliment and gave Levi a shy smile. "Thanks."

**"Why you taste it?" Del asked and Eren smiled.**

**"It's to see how much I will need, depending on the strength of the sake I won't be needing a lot. This one is pretty strong so I only need a cup of it," he answers and poured it in what he called soup. They all observed how he cooked it to see if they could do it again later on.**

**"Now, when that's done, we're going to let it boil for a while, and we are now going to use that dough we prepared," he said and started spreading out flour on the bench and put all four doughs I front of each of them. He started to knead it and let the flour be picked up. They followed Eren and started to flatten it.**

**"How flat should we make it?" Adam asked and Eren showed him his.**

**"This should be enough, when you have done that, I want you to roll it like this," he said and started rolling it into a firm rectangle and they did as was told.**

"One day we should have a cooking class with Eren teaching it, so that we can all cook or at least attempt to." Krista said making many of the cadets nod their heads. 

**"Can someone start to boil some water and another one strain the soup, we want it clean from bits and pieces," he said and three of them nodded eagerly.**

**"Some of you can start to remove the shells of the boiled eggs," he said and two other nodded. They all were very interested in what they were doing.**

**Eren turned to the others and saw that they just finished putting their dough in the rectangular shape and he nodded and took a new knife.**

**"When we do this part, it's important that not form of liquid is near the dough, so the knife must be clean and dry," he said and started cutting in his dough in even strips, and they followed. They could all see that he had done this many times before because of fast he was.**

"And all without a single cut." Erwin said mildly impressed.

**"Now to the annoying part, we must unfold every strip one by one and shake of the excess flour," he said and the nodded in determination.  
**

"That's too much work for me." A random cadet in the crowd said.

**They soon were done when they all helped with it, everyone very careful not to ruin their work.**

**"Now then, does anyone want to go to the market and by some sticks made out of wood?" Eren said and a girl tilted her head.**

**"Why?" she asked and they all wondered.**

The crowd wondered the same as well, but decided to stay quiet.

**"The food I'm making is made so that you need to eat it with sticks, you can, of course, eat it with fork, but it's not the same thing, also, I want to know how many people out there will eat," he said and she nodded and dragged her friend with her.**

**"We will be right back!" she said with an eager voice making Eren giggle.**

**They all dusted off the flour and Eren carefully grabbed all the strings of dough and put them in the boiling water and stirred.**

**"There we go, now then, can someone cut the pork in the thin slices?" he asked and Adam and Wendy nodded.**

**"Yes!"**

**They all watched how Eren stirred the pot and Wendy and Adam turned to Eren with a slice. He nodded.**

**"Perfect!" he said with a grin making them smile.**

**He killed the heat of the pot and looked around.**

**"Where is the strainer?" he asked and Del smiled and held it towards him.**

**"Actually, can you hold it over the sink, I need to get rid of the water, someone can cut the eggs in half, please?" he said and They nodded and went to work.**

"Do you see this Levi, you can be nice and boss people around at the same time. Try it sometimes." Eren snorted and Levi sent a glare in Hanji's direction. "Oh shut it shitty eyes."

**They all were surprised when Eren poured out the water and the dough fell out looking very nice.**

**"They are called noodles," Eren said and they looked fascinated. It was then the two girls walked back inside, holding a mass amount of sticks.**

**Eren smiled.**

**"Very good, now, how many wanted to food?" he asked.**

**"We counted 35 Sir!" she said and Eren smiled.**

**"Give everyone a set of sticks and forks, spoon and knife, and tell them the food is almost ready," he said with a smile. He waved them all over and started to pluck out bowls.**

**"Now then, I'm going to show you how to put it in there," he said and took a soup ladle and poured it in the bowl. He then took a fork and spun it a few times in the noodles and dropped them in the soup. He then turned and picked up five slices of meat and laid them on top, two half eggs and sprinkled some nori, Negi and black pepper on and nodded.**

Hanji's and Sasha's mouths watered at the thought of eating what Eren made and hope that they'll get to try it soon.

**They all made big eyes at the beautiful dish of food. It smelled wonderful too.**

**"Now do it to everyone the shall have food," he said and they all went to work and they too were very eager to taste this food.**

"I'm pretty sure everybody in here is eager to eat that." A random man in the crowd said. Many people voiced their agreement. "Maybe after we get out of here and have more people help me make it, you can all have some and I'll be sure to ask for any allergies you have." Eren said with a blinding smile. At that moment everyone in the theater was fucking positively sure that he was a fucking angel, even Ymir and no but Krista reaches that standard.

**Outside in the Mess Hall, everyone was chatting eagerly of what kind do food they would be getting this time. It smelled wonderful, so much different than the food they used to eat.**

**Squad Levi sat around a table, everyone looked eager to eat the food. Everyone except Petra and Oluo. But they were ignored. They were together with the leaders' table.**

**The Leader Squad was very eager. They had sat down and listened to Armin how he told them Eren was a wonderful chef.**

**They all were surprised though when given a set of sticks, everyone except Armin. He showed them how to hold them and smiled when some failed spectacularly.**

**"You don't need to eat it like that, it's just an option, Eren though me how to use it, and I must say it's a lot different than using a fork and a spoon," he said with a smile.**

"At least he gave us the option to pick one." Sasha said. "Not that I would have any trouble eating stuff with a stick, I'll do anything to eat what Eren makes."

**"So, do you know what he cooked?" Levi asked the blond with a smile and Armin grinned.**

**"I believe that Eren called it Ramen, he had read it form his mother cookbook and it's amazing!" Armin beamed.**

**"It smells fantastic!" Erwin said with a smile and Armin nodded.**

**They chatted among themselves. It noticing how Petra and Oluo glared at them from the other side of the table.**

"Why can't they just fucking let it go!?" Hanji screeched.

**Petra glared at Armin how he was pressed up against Levi when animatedly expressed how excited he was for the food. She hated it even more because Levi let that little brat actually touch him. No one touched Levi if the wanted to live. Hanji was draped over the table, and with as much eagerness Armin showed over the food.  
**

"Do you just like cinnamon rolls more, or?" Hanji asked Levi, referring that all the people that he allows touch him are cinnamon buns. Levi shrugged his shoulders, actually not knowing the answer himself.

**"I think you're going to love it, Captain! You're much for flavor and this is something I think you're going to love!" he said and bounced in his seat and Erwin nodded.**

**"True, Levi is very petty with flavor, and I've only seen Eren managing to make Levi like his tea," he said with a laugh.**

**It was then Eren followed with the cooking squad came in carrying bowls with food. They all stared at the pretty dish in front of them. It smelled wonderful and it looked amazing too.**

**Levi made big eyes when he saw the food. It was rich with flavors, he could smell it. Erwin and Hanji weren't doing much better with their shock. Eren had made this. It smelled wonderful.**

"Wow, you impressed us and we didn't even try the food yet." Erwin said with Levi and Hanji nodding to agree with him. "And Levi is pretty hard to impress."

**Petra glared at her food and hated it. She hated that it looked so fantastic.  
**

"Hater!!" Hanji screamed, making a few people laugh.

**When everyone had gotten their bowl Eren smiled.**

**"This is Ramen, I hope you'll like it!" he said with a smile and sat down next to Erwin and they all started eating it. Many opted to use the fork and spoon and they laughed when they couldn't pick up the food properly.**

**Eren smiled and saw Armin started eating. Levi took up his sticks and picked up a few noodles together with Hanji and Erwin and ate it. Eren was very tense, waiting for their reaction. The rest of the hall was amazed at how amazing it tasted.**

**"Eren, this is the best soup I've had in my entire life," Erwin said with a blessed smile, making him blush. Hanji squealed in happiness and started shoving more food in their mouth.**

**Levi had big eyes when he ate.**

**"Brat, this is amazing," he said and picked up the meat and took a bite and sigh. It was just pure bliss.**

**Eren started eating himself with a smile.**

"I loved this one, there was food involved." Sasha said, making others nod their heads.

"I know and we got to know about cooking in this one." Hanji said mouth still extremely wet from all of her drooling earlier.

"Filthy pig." Levi said as he threw Hanji a napkin. "Clean up your face."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thank you Levi."

"Oh shut it."

**"I've decided to change it up a lil' bit."** I said, making everyone jump. I guess they forgot I was here. Again.

"What have you decided to change?" A man in the crowd asked. **_"I've decided to let you guys also react to photos, sometimes it will be after you read or watch a story or video and sometimes it will just be photos."_**

**_"First we got Eren and Armin cooking." I said before I snapped my fingers._ **

"How can they look so damn adorable?" Hanji asked as many others in the crowd 'awwwed'.

"Remind me to get more aprons." Erwin whispered to Levi, making the latter nod his very very seriously.(idk wtf I'm writing at this point)

**_"Next we got Levi trying to help cook."_ **

"Holy shit." A young woman in the crowd whispered. "Can he get any hotter?" Another asked. "I know right?" Eren said, without realizing. Levi smirked at the brunette and said,"What was that brat?" Eren blushed once he realized what just came out his mouth. "I mean, I-uh, I was just-" Levi cut him off by putting a finger in front of his mouth. "It's ok, I can give you a private display later if you want." Having heard this Hanji cackled with Erwin trying to hide a snort. Eren's face was flushed red, thinking about having Levi shirtless in front of him. "I- uh, ok I guess." He said, making the corporal laugh. "Why don't we wait though, I don't want you to pass out from the blood rushing to your face." Eren, being to flustered decided to hide his face in the crook of Levi's neck.

**"Now as I promised, the title to the story is "Eren Can Cook?!"by Stiri."** I said. **"Also the next thing we are going to react to will be a surprise so keep your eyes and ears open."**

**The title Eren Kochen means Eren Cooking, I just didn't want it to seem plain so I decided to put cooking in german.**


	14. Nicht so Dumm

**_"We are going to react to Eren's brain."_ **I said, making the crowd look at me as if I lost all my hair, grown an extra head, and turned into a titan all at once.

"How the fuck are we going to react to someone's brain?" Levi asked with his eyes narrowed as if he was waiting for me to screw up so that he would have an excuse to cut me into pieces.

 _ **"I didn't mean literally."**_ I said while rolling my eyes, thinking it was obvious. **"All we're gonna do is react to his smarts."** I paused as I thought for a moment. **_"His book smarts anyway."_**

"Why?" A random civilian asked.

 ** _"Because he's smarter than you give him credit for."_** I said while snapping my fingers, giving everyone a copy of the story.

 _"Now we will read 'A Mastermind and Captains Tea' by Stiri."_ I said as I began to read the story.

**Captain Levi wandered around and cleaning after the shitty brats that apparently never learned to clean after themselves. But he rather cleans it himself than having them do it over and over again because they didn't know how to clean properly. That made him even more annoyed.**

"Levi, knowing you the cadets probably are cleaning properly, just not to your standards." Erwin said while looking at the corporal.

Levi ignored him, not caring about his opinion.

**And it seemed like only two of the 104th Trainee Squad actually knew how to be clean and clean after themselves.**

**Eren Jaeger and that coconut blond head, Armin Arlert.**

"Of course," Jean said, rolling his eyes.

Eren ignored him, deciding that it wouldn't be best to start something right now.

**He snorted uncharacteristically, Erwin Smith so had it for the tiny blond it wasn't even funny teasing him. But then again he couldn't blame Eyebrows for his fascination. Eren had caught his attention too. Eren with his beautiful Aquamarine and Amber Colour eyes, showing his dual colors in a wonderful contrast.  
**

"Looks like the two of you got it bad." Hanji said, putting her arms around their necks.

Erwin carefully removed himself, not wanting to be any closer to Hanji than necessary. Levi on the other hand forcefully removed Hanji's arm, shouting profanities at the brunette.

**He shook his head and decided not to think about that anymore and just focus on cleaning.**

**After some time he had finished and made his way to the Mess Hall. There he was met with the sight of Eren and Armin in a battle of chess. He raised a perfect eyebrow. He didn't even know the brats could play chess because it was more known to those with higher status. He could easily count the whole 104th Squad there and rolled his eyes.**

"How did you two even get your hands on a chessboard?" Connie asked.

"Eren's dad is a doctor and was able to get us one." Mikasa said, answering for the boys.   
"Your dad's a doctor?" Hanji asked the brunette next to her. 

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"To get something as high class as a chessboard you need to be _really_ important."

"Well, he did save Wall Maria from a pandemic before." Eren said with a monotone voice.

"Wait, you mean your Grisha Yeager's kid?" A man from the military police asked. "He saved my daughter, everyone thought that she wasn't gonna make it, then he came along and saved her life."

"Yeah, he saved my son."

"He saved my husband."

"In a way, he's saved all of us."

"And now his kid's gonna do the same."

Eren flushed at all of the attention. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, getting all of the compliments and praised. Usually it was Mikasa for her combat skills or Armin for his smarts. It felt so alien to him, but in a good way. It made his heart warm and flutter, it made Eren feel nice. Nice because he was finally accepted and being praised. Well less of the praise and more of finally being accepted.

**He went over to the table with Hanji and Erwin sitting there discussing something.**

**"Ah, Levi we were just discussing the expedition you three went on," Erwin said with a smile and Levi nodded. He glanced over to Eren and Armin and saw they were very absorbed in their game. It looked like they didn't even notice the cadets around them pointing out different stuff.**

**He interrupted Erwin and Hanji when Hanji went into detail of what they had found in the chest that was buried there.**

**"Did you know Eren and Armin knew how to play Chess?" he asked Erwin but Erwin shook his head.**

**"No, I thought only those of the inner wall could play it, but it seems like they play it just fine," he said with a smile and looked at Armin where he was chewing on his lip in concentration, making it somewhat plump and red in the process. Levi followed his eyes and snorted and picked up his tea and started sipping. But he made a look. A look both Hanji and Erwin were familiar with. A look that screamed how unpleasant he thought the drink was.He went over to the table with Hanji and Erwin sitting there discussing something.**

"Now he's going to act bitchy." Hanji whispered to Eren, who tried to muffle his giggles.

**"Oi! Who made this?!" he said with a growl and glared at Hanji and Erwin who both shrugged.**

**"Don't know...?" Hanji said and Levi glared at them.**

"And you guys let me drink it?" Levi questioned with a scary expression. Hanji hid behind Erwin and Erwin was trying to calm the corporal down. But in the end, failed and had Eren do it for him.

**"And you made me drink it anyway?!" he said with a disgusting tone and slammed the cup down.**

**"We thought you had prepared it yourself..." Erwin said with a smile but Levi shook his head.**

**"When would I have had the time to do that? I have been up all morning doing paperwork and cleaning after the dirty brats that you two insisted was a good idea to have over here," he said and looked over towards Eren again and saw and heard him in triumph.**

**"Yes! Checkmate Armin!" Eren said with a big smile that radiated his happiness and smugness.**

"He won." Mikasa said for the ones who don't understand chess.

**"When will I defeat you Eren?" Armin said with a soft and fond smile towards his best friend.**

**"When you learn to think outside the box little bird," he said with a smile and ruffled those blond locks that looked even softer when he was doing that. Levi glanced over towards Erwin and choked down a snort that was on its way out. Hanji was not so silent showing their amusement over how Erwin looked like he wanted to pick Armin up and never let him go.**

"Awww~" Hanji and Eren said in unison.

Armin sat there with his face as red as a tomato.

Mikasa was glaring dagges at the commander.

Levi had the same reaction he had in the story.

And Erwin was looking anywhere besides Armin.

**"Grow some balls, Erwin!" Levi snorted and turned his attention towards his brown fluffy head, that he liked to call Eren.  
**

"Awww~" Hanji said causing Levi to hit her head.

**"Oi! Eren! Go make me some tea!" he called and Eren turned his attention towards his Captain and gave a brilliant smile at the order and bounced away to make his Captain his tea.  
**

"See, you're like a little puppy." Hanji said as she ruffled the boy's hair.

**It was what made the other cadets scatter. They left Armin alone, making Armin pick up the chess alone and make his way over towards the three leaders table.**

**Erwin gave a smile towards the shy blond that sat down next to him, only a bit hesitant. No one has had the guts to go and ask to sit at their table, after all, they all where your leaders, but for some reason, both Armin and Eren had managed to worm their presence in there and keep their attention.**

"Erwin and hesitant is something I thought would never see in the same sentence." Levi said with a neautral expression.

**"So, Armin, care to tell us how you two know how to play Chess? I thought only those of the inner walls were able to play it with their knowledge." Erwin asked with a smile and Armin blushed under the attention.**

**"We learned when we came with Eren Father to the inner walls," he said and looked a bit put out, so all three decided not to push their luck. They knew when Erens father came up, both of them were put out or just plain angry.**

"Why, what happened with Dad?" Eren asked, with Mikasa and Armin responding with a shrug.

**"So, Eren won?" Erwin teased Armin, who started pouting.**

**"I have never won a game against him," Armin said with a pout. Erwin looked like he wanted nothing but devour him right there and now.**

"Calm your horomonal urges Erwin, like damn." Hanji said with Levi snorting in the background. Armin hid his face in Mikasa's shoulder, not wanting anyone to see his strawberry colored face. And Erwin just looked mortified.

**"How come?" Hanji asked with a curious voice and Armin pouted even more.**

**"You don't see it, do you? I don't really blame you, but Eren is what people would consider a Master Mind, I have tried to defeat him in Chess for as long as we know what it is and how to play it, but every time I make a move, he has me figured out and already know how to sidestep my effort in at least 10 ways!" Armin said in a frustrated voice and pouted and started fiddling around with the hem of the jacket.**

"Now I'm intrigued. We all know that Armin is a brilliant strategist, in and out of the field, under pressure as well. But in chess, a game that is all about strategy, he loses in a category the fits him best." Hanji said making Armin blush at the couple of unintentional and making others think about he words.

**Erwin, on the other hand, was curious how Eren would play against him, while he was good, he wouldn't say he was a master at chess, but no one had come close to defeat him in Chess because his strategy was just not something many could say they understood.  
**

"Just wait until you go against him." Armin said to the commander.

**"Maybe I should play against him, I've always wanted a Challenge, and from the looks of things, Eren, just like me, has never been defeated in a game of chess," Erwin said with a touch of humorous smile and Armin nodded, only a bit hesitant.**

**It was then Eren came back with a tray of cups and snacks. Levi turned his attention towards Eren that put the tray down and smiled.**

**"Tea and biscuits for my Captain," he said with a big smile. Making Hanji giggle, Erwin smile, Armin snort and Levi glared. But not at Eren. He could never glare at his adorable fluff head. Not that it would help, Eren would only keep smiling with that wide grin of his and his eyes would sparkle even more in amusement. Or he would pretend to get hurt and pout and turn those puppy eyes up to full power and Levi would cave in and apologize. Not that Levi would admit that Eren could play him quite often with that look.**

"Oh wow, Humanity's Strongest being taken down by puppy eyes." Hanji cackled, "Now that is adorable." Levi glared at the brunette scientist, which caused her to shut up.

**No one would actually dare to point that out either, so it was a System only between those two. But you could clearly see that Levi favorites Eren to the point of doting on him.  
**

"Adorable." Hanji whispered.

**It was Erwin that interrupted Levi that was going to make Eren sit next to him. Many glanced their way, but never voiced their opinion. They had never seen their three leaders take Cadets under their wings like Eren and Armin before. And they couldn't figure out why those two were so special either. After all, they had never done something grand.  
**

"I swear if I hear someone say that again, I will sick Mikasa and Levi on them." Hanji said having the two of humanity's strongest look her way.

"I wouldn't be against it." The older of the two said.

"Right with you." The girl said, glaring at anyone that looked like they were going to make a remark.

**"Eren, I heard you are amazing at Chess, you want to play a game?" Erwin asked with a smile and Eren looked up from where he served a cup of tea to Levi.**

**"Yes! Why not?" he said with a smile and Levi snorted and pulled Eren down next to him and right across Erwin and Armin. Hanji was at the side, looking like they would burst out with excitement.**

"Not surprised." Levi snorted.

**Armin smiled and started putting up their chess in the middle.**

**All three leaders admired the glass that the game was made in. It made somewhat their own in Marble be in the shadows. It looked like an expensive one. But they didn't say anything.**

**Eren took the black pieces and started place then in the correct places, just like Erwin.**

**Both Eren and Erwin were both thinking deeply. Both of them were very calculating and it made a Challenge. Armin, Levi, and Hanji were looking at the game with big eyes. While Levi and Hanji were shocked because they had never seen anyone put Erwin in a corner before, and that Eren managed just that.  
**

"Oh shit." Hanji said, eyes wide with shock.

**Armin was shocked because Eren had never been this close to being defeated before.  
**

"Double shit." Armin said before he covered is mouth with a flushed face. Everyone looked at the blonde coconut head with a shocked expression, never hearing him curse before.

**Both Erwin and Eren were staring at the board and Eren made his move with a grin and Erwins sighed in defeat. It was not an I'm-not-angry-I-got-defeated sigh. It was more an amazed sigh.**

**"Checkmate Commander," Eren said with a smile, a tired smile. He had never had a game like this be this demanding.**

"Well I'll be damned." Levi said as he uncrossed his arms over his chest. "You actually bet the guy at his own game, well done brat." Eren flushed at the compliment, giving Levi a hug while burying his face into the man's chest at the same time. "You really got to stop giving me compliments." The brunette mumbled. "Never." The raven said with a sly smirk on is face. "I'll never stop complimenting something so beautiful." Eren looked at him with a glare, but it looked more like a pout and it was even more less imitating due the blush spread across his face.

Many of the crowd 'awwwed' in the background, causing Levi to chuckle at the way the kid's face got brighter.

**"This game was the best game I've had in years Eren! Let's do it again later," he said with a big smile and looked down at Armin next to him. The tiny blond was looking even smaller next to his big form, was bouncing in his chair in excitement.  
**

The crowd 'awwwwed' again, causing Armin's face to turn strawberry red.

**"That was amazing!" he said with a big smile and Hanji nodded in agreement.**

**"Yes! To think that Erwin found his match when it came to strategy," they said and just like Armin, was bouncing in their seat. Levi nodded in agreement.**

**"It's an amazing feat Eren," Levi said with a small and non-existence smile and pushed a cookie into his mouth and Eren started giggling.**

"It really is brat."

**"Thank you Captain, but it was a real challenge this time!" he said with a big smile. He started pouring a new cup of tea for his Captain and Levi just took it and started drinking it.**

**"Perfect like always Eren," he said with a small smile and Eren started blushing. Both Erwin and Hanji smiled and Armin giggled at the exchange.**

"So damn cute!!" Hanji screeched, having many cadets cover their ears. "Why can't you just shut it for once." Levi said as he covered Eren ears. Hanji laughed nervously, "Sorry."

**"Eren, what taste is this?" Erwin asked with a smiled and took and poured some tea for himself.**

**"It's Chamomile tea, very tasty if I say so myself," he answered with a smile and Levi nodded.**

**Eren seems to always know what kind of tea he carved, and it seems like he knew what tea worked best with his mood. Today he was annoyed, and Chamomile always seems to calm him somewhat. The fact that Eren was the one that made the tea also made it a lot more pleasant to drink.**

"That was fucking adorable."

"We get it Hanji, you love the kid. Just be quiet.

"You're so mean Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I didn't mean to drag such a short chapter for 2 weeks. Also Happy Mother's Day for all the Mothers and Mother figures out there, and say Happy Mother's Day to them for me please, that would be nice. I just love holidays no matter how big or small. Do you know there's a Grandparents Day? Not many people know because it's not a big one and people just decide to do something for their Grandparents on Mother's or Father's Day. This year Grandparents Day is on the 13th of September, don't forget. Also the title means "Not So Dumb" in German.


	15. Kiss it Better

**_"So since we just reacted to Eren's smart side, we are now going to react to his compassionate side."_** I said to the crowd as we just finished reading the last story.

"Why are we going to react to this, it's not like it's ever going to help us." Jean said, being the usual ass he is.

 ** _"If it wasn't important I wouldn't have wasted the time to have you react to it, so you're just gonna have to suck it up."_** I said while flipping him the bird. He squawked at the action, with the people around him laughing at his expression.

 ** _"Also you might be very surprised with your actions in this story."_** I said, snapping my fingers giving everyone their own copy of the story.

 ** _"And due to the topic of the story, I can not release the title until the end because it will reveal too much."_** I said as I began to read the story.

**Word had spread of Eren's motherly care and pampering over the injured when he'd started nursing soldiers, the way he would dote on them was far preferred over the cold, professional care the infirmary provided. But you could only get the special treatment if you were hurt, which is how it all started.  
**

"I can just tell something ain't going to be right." Levi said, having Hanji and Erwin nod in agreement.

**It had been Reiner to try it first, the big baby he was, he "accidentally" scraped his hand in training and went crying to Eren like a child. At first, Jean and Connie had shared a few snickers over it, but it died down when they heard Eren's reaction,**

**"Oh you poor thing! Are you okay Reiner?" He cooed, and they realized Reiner was _basking_ in it.**

The cadets read this and immediately started to tease Reiner about it, much to his displeasure and much to Annie's pleasure as you can see from the smirk across her face.

**"Y-yeah, I'll be be fine... I guess." The big blonde sniffled, Eren gave a sympathetic pout and held out his arms for a comforting hug. Of course Reiner jumped at the chance, and he had the nerve to smirk at the other cadets over the brunet's shoulder.**

**What sealed the deal though was Eren's lips, Eren's soft, plump, rosy lips kissing the wound upon his hand and finally placing the bandage on top. Reiner was frozen and Eren was oblivious to all the jealous stares,**

"Huh?" Levi asked, glaring at all of the soldiers excluding Mikasa and Armin. Not that he could actually glare at her for she was doing the same.

**"Be more careful okay?"**

**And that was that. For him anyway.**

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in deeply, "This isn't going to be the last of this, will it?"

"Nope." Hanji said. 

"Thought so."

**It wasn't like Jean _wanted_ Eren to kiss his injuries, seriously they weren't that bad, a cut on his cheek was nothing to fuss over and who wanted Jaeger's chapped lips on them anyway? Not him. That didn't explain why he was marching over to where Eren stood, getting close enough, then making a racket about how _his cheek was killing him_ and _it's probably infected._ It took a bit of whining but finally Eren turned a concerned eye over to him, Jean took it as encouragement and proceeded to gripe until Eren trotted over.**

"Pfft." Connie said as he read the paragraph. "Are you pretty sure you don't want that kiss Jeany-boy" He teased, due to the pink tint already across the boy's face.

"Shut it Springer." Jean growled.

**"Are you alright Jean?" He asked, Jean held back a smirk.**

**"Yeah, whatever, just hurts." He whimpered, he was happy to see Eren's shaped eyebrows, ahem, _bushy_ eyebrows that was, furrow with even more worry over him.**

**The guys had started turning one by one, they were onto him. But he wasn't doing anything wrong, he certainly wasn't trying to get babied by Eren, and he couldn't help it if Eren decided his injury was worth a kiss and no Reiner, he wasn't jealous of last time still.**

"Stop lying to yourself horse-face." Ymir said, causing Krista to sigh at her behavior.

"Shut it!" Jean shouted back.

"Who the hell are you telling to shut it. Ymir demanded

"You, who else would I be talking to, the sky?" Jean asked sarcastically

"You can't even see the sky you dumbass." Ymir said as she made a 'duh' expression.

"Shut up." Jean growled.

Before Ymir could make a remark a voice shouted," Why don't you both shut up before I make you." The arguing duo both turned to the voice and was surprised to see that it was Sasha who screamed at them. "The faster we get out we watch this, the faster we get to eat ramen, so shut the fuck up." And with that the two shut their mouths, not dumb enough to go against Sasha and her love for food.

"Way to go potato girl." Connie said as he gave her a fist pump. 

"Thanks, but I honestly just did that so I could eat." She said while rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous fashion.

"I heard." He chuckled as he went back to reading the story.

**"Well, even horses get hurt. C'mere." Eren sighed, Jean nearly reared back at the horse comment, but Eren had his lips puckered slightly and was motioning for him to come closer so he let it slide in favor of leaning into the soft kiss.**

**It reminded Jean of his mother, when she would kiss his disgusting scraped knees or cuts without a second thought out of love for him, except with Eren it was different, it was pleasant having his lips against his cheek, his chest just barely touching his as he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach his face.**

"Oooo, Levi it looks like you have competition." Hanji cackled.

"I don't see much." Levi said as he glared at the Kirstein boy.

Jean shivered at the glare Corporal Levi gave him, it felt like he was frozen in a block of ice, but at the same time it felt like he was getting eaten by a pit of flames. 'Damn that man is even scarier than they say', Jean thought as he avoided the corporal's glare.

**Eren pulled back and Jean would deny the fact his face followed after his lips 'til the ends of the earth. Jean was about to thank him, maybe blow him off to hide his embarrassment but,**

**"Wow, you even taste like a horse."**

Everyone in the theater laughed at this, Hanji and Eren being the loudest.

"Of fuck you Jeager, don't you know how insulting that is?" Jean shouted, due to the roars of laughter

"You're right, I'm so sorry Jean." Eren said in a sincere voice, causing people to really think what they just heard. Eren never apologies to Jean, even the ones who don't know the two of them can see that much.

"I never meant to insult the horse." Eren said as he bowed his head, in such a serious way that it was funny. And just like that the crowd went back to roaring in laughter. They should have known that Eren would never apologize to Jean, not unless is was a really serious matter.

**"Fuck you!"**

As the cadets read that sentence, they laughed at how ironic that was.

**Levi had noticed how the cadets had been getting hurt more and more over their training. And not just advanced things like 3DMG maneuvers, but things as simple as hand to hand combat. He'd been disgusted at their lack of skill until he realized, those shits were doing it on purpose. He couldn't understand why, a cut wouldn't get them a free day, far from it, yet they went out of their way to hurt themselves. For awhile he just accepted that maybe teenagers were just masochists, but then he saw it.**

**The kisses.**

**The hugs.**

**The doting.**

**The sheer love they were showered with whenever they got so much as a bruise.**

**He'd told himself it was ridiculous, to fall all over themselves for a boy's attention, Jaeger's no less. But he couldn't help but flinch when Eren went to give another kiss or wrap another wound so tenderly, how he would fucking _coo_ at the sniveling brats that crossed his path. Did he not see how they beamed after they were treated, how they were unlawfully stealing away his affection? **

"Is the scary corporal jealous?" Hanji asked in a baby voice. Because of this Eren giggled and Levi glared at the titan obsessed scientist. "Shut it four eyes."

**Fuck it. He'd thought, you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He wasn't doing this because he wanted kisses, he really didn't, he wasn't doing it because he wanted Eren's eyes on him, truly, he just wanted to know what the hype was about. Even Oluo had went and slipped up for a moment with him, as Hanji would say, this was for science. Or some other shit excuse like that.**

"Stop lying to yourself Levi, it really isn't good for your health." Hanji teased, making Eren giggle once again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it." Levi demanded.

"Yes, I just refuse to listen."

Levi just ignored the brunette, deciding that's the fastest way to get rid of her. And he was right, judging from the fact that Hanji hasn't tried to talk, at least yet.

**"Ow."**

**He hadn't made a big show like Kirschstein, or ran to him like baby as Braun had done. He just flatly vocalized his "pain". Still, the effect had been instant, Eren had been at his side in a second, a worried look all over his face.**

**"Captain, are you hurt?" He'd asked him, no, he honestly wasn't hurt in the slightest and it would be a disgrace for him to be hindered by something so small.**

**"A little bit." Levi mumbled, he refused to think his heart fluttered when Eren took his hand in his and quickly led him to a chair to sit in.**

"I can't believe you are seriously doing this." Hanji said as she read the last few sentences.

**"Where does it hurt captain?" Eren had went and gathered his first aid kit, and was now kneeling in front of Levi's chair with concern.**

**He made a half-baked excuse about his wrist being sore, Eren patched him up just as tenderly and carefully as he had the others. He added a homemade salve to help with the imaginary healing, tied off his bandage in a pretty bow, cooed soft words of reassurance to him. He couldn't lie, being taken care of had him feeling a little smug, he could practically feel the angry, offended gazes from the other side of these walls on him because he was the one Eren was coddling and they were left in the dark.**

"Smug bastard." One of the cadets whispered.

"What was that." Levi demanded darkly.

"Nothing sir." The cadet said, not wanting to be killed by his superior.

**Still, as Eren finished up, he was completely disappointed.**

**"All done sir!" Eren chirped,**

**He hadn't gotten a kiss. How childish was it he was upset over not being kissed all better? Him, humanity's strongest, was pitching a bitch over a get well kiss from a _cadet._**

"I think it's adorable."

"Shut it shitty glasses."

**"Ah, wait a second, what's that on your arm?" Eren asked suddenly, Levi went to touch his forearm only to realize he actually _did_ have a cut on it, not a deep or painful one but now that he noticed it, it was starting to sting.**

**"There there, I've got it." Eren assured.**

**Levi went stark still when Eren lips finally touched his skin, he understood everything in the moment. The way his mouth felt against one's skin was unimaginable, it was like being touched by an angel, perhaps he was. The plush feel of him was enough to have anyone leaning into them, wondering what else they could do to you... He didn't even notice Eren pulling away with a smile and going to put his things away.**

"Eren, I think you just gave Levi back his faith in humanity." Hanji said making the brunette next to her blush.

**"Wait, Eren." He called, Eren immediately turned to face him again.**

**"My... My lip actually hurts a little too."**

"Hanji and many others snorted at this.

**Maybe Eren knew what he was playing at now, because he smiled at him, knowingly so, and went in to "treat" him once more. That day Levi found several ways one could injure various parts of the mouth, biting his tongue, hitting a tooth, cutting his gums, all of which needed _several_ kisses to heal up properly.**

"You little shit." Hanji whispered, but to her luck Levi unfortunately hear.

"What the fuck did you just call me." Levi demanded.

"I called you a shit." Hanji said as she nervously started to sweat beads from her head.

"That wasn't what I heard."

"I'm sorry Levi, please don't kill me!!" Hanji screeched as she got up from her seat and started to run around the theater with Levi right on her tail.

"YOU CALLED ME FUCKING SHORT!"

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Just so you know the story is called 'Kiss It For Me?' by VeryEreri.


	16. Female Titan Pt.1

After at least 30 minutes of running Levi stopped chasing Hanji, deciding that she's had enough for today.

"Hah, huh, huff." Hanji huffed, relieved she was able to get air in to her lungs. "I thought I was going to die." She muttered weakly.

'Oh you were.' Levi thought to himself darkly. "I just decided that you don't need to die.....yet." Hanji shivered at this and backed away from the raven-haired man. "Thanks for not killing me, I guess?" She said uncertainly.

'I honestly just didn't want to get my hands dirty.' Levi thought as he gave the brunette scientist a grim smirk.

"Ok, seeing as that Levi doesn't want to kill Hanji anymore," I paused causing Erwin to snort, much to the crowd's surprise.

"I figured that it would be about time to let you guys react to your next set of videos." I said as I snapped finger, making the first video appear on the screen.

"He really just doesn't give up." Hanji commented. "No matter how many times you got humiliated or thrown on your ass you still didn't give up." Eren looked at Hanji, his eyes displaying confusion. "Why would I be humiliated?" The boy asked. "Most of the guys I met either whine and complain about being beaten by a girl or by getting thrown on their asses more than once by the same person." Hanji said, pushing up her glasses at the end.

"Why would I be humiliated with a girl taking me down. Their gender has nothing to do with it. If they can fight, then they can fight. Nothing more, nothing less." Eren said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hanji looks at the kid with a wide smile,"Wish there were more men like you in the world." Hanji said wrapping her arm around the other brunette's shoulders.

"It's times like this I forget your a brat." Levi said as he pushed Hanji's arm away.

"Yeah, Eren can be pretty mature some times." Petra commented.

"Especially when it comes to sticking up for what he believes in and his friends." Erwin continued.

Eren flushed at all praise, not used to having this much attention on him. Well the good kind anyway.

"He looked scary when Reiner tried to run away." A girl in the MP said.

"I did not try to run away!!" Reiner shouted causing his friends to laugh at his misfortune, Annie had a smirk on her face and Bertholdt was wearing a nervous smile.

"This is nice and all, but we're kind of behind schedule." I said as I put the next video on the screen.

"Well done brat." Levi said after the video finished. "It looks like you got the blondie's move half-way down." He said, causing the boy to blush at the compliment. "Thank you sir." Eren said causing Levi to pinch the boy's cheeks. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that?" The corporal asked with a pissed expression. "That hurts Captain!!" Eren whined causing Levi's eye to twitch. "We'll work on it later." He said with a sigh.

"Mikasa feeding Sasha bread just looked so wrong." Connie commented causing almost everyone in the theater to laugh.

"It's not my fault bread taste good." Sasha said with a light blush across her face.

"You're also not supposed to look like you're having an orgasm from eating bread." Ymir said causing Sasha to groan in embarrassment.

'You think that's bad, just wait until you see Mikasa doing the same to Eren.' I thought to myself as I put the next video on the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!?!?!?!"


	17. Female Titan Pt.2

"How is there a Female Titan?!?!" Hanji screeched as she stared at the screen. 

"This can't be possible!" A cadet shouted.

"I can't believe my eyes."

"This is nuts!"

As the screaming went on no one noticed that the next video already started to play.

"She's a titan shifter, _like me_ " Eren said as he left the last two words unsaid.

"How were Mikasa and Levi not affected by that?"

"That man has no fear, stomping on her head like that and everything." Ymir said as she looked at the screen with an unreadable expression.

"That's a lot of fucking titans."

"How was she able to call them with that roar?" Hanji questioned as she stared at the screen with intensively.

"I just realized." Petra said, quieting the room. "She really is after Eren."

The crowd looked in horror, worried that their only real chance of winning this war will be taken.

"What?" Sasha questioned quietly.

"Did he just get eaten?!" Connie screamed with other cadets screaming in terror.

Mikasa looked at the screen with an expression mixed of anger and horror, her eyes icy, cold and piercing, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her seat with extreme force. You could hear the chair threatening to break under the girl's grip. She muttered something under her breathe, too quiet for Armin, the boy sitting right next to her, to hear.

Just as the young Arlert was about to ask his friend what she said, he heard her muttering becoming louder.

"I- g-ng -l -r."

"I'm go-g -il -he."

Her words were starting to become clearer.

"I'm goi-g -ill -her."

Armin stared at Mikasa in horror as he realized what she was saying.

"I'm going to kill her."

"I'm going to kill her!"

"I'm going to kill her!!"

The Ackerman's friends flinched as they started to heat her words.

"I'm going to k̷̢̝͕̗̲̯̅͆̋̇̽̅ì̵̞̉l̵̡̡̓͛̑̃͒̕͜;̷̰̾̈͝ ̷̧͎̪̊͝h̶̤͇͔̮͉͝ẹ̸͎͇͓̬͗ͅŗ̵̱̤͇̭̅!!!"

Mikasa jumped out of her seat, causing a few to scream and screech. She started to stomp to where the screen was, the floorboards snapping under her thunderous steps.

"Mikasa stop." Armin yelled as he started to run after his friend. "Mikasa!" He called again as he was trying to avoid the holes in the floor. "Mik-ah." The boy tripped, nearly falling into the floor. He started to get back up from the floor, but was stopped when he was being picked up. The blonde felt his legs being thrown over something hard, something firm. The upper half of his body also seemed to be in a place similar to his lower. As he opened his eyes he saw the wings of freedom in front of him. It looked like it was stitched in to green coat.

"Stop squirming."

Armin froze as he realized where he was. He was being carried by Captain Levi, like a fucking potato sack.

He was later brought out of his thoughts when her felt himself being placed down. He was faced sideways, and his head hit something hard and warm. It also felt and sounded like it was beating. Like a heart. 

For the second time since the videos started, Armin frozed. He was laying on someone.

The Arlert slowly looked up and saw no other than Commander Erwin, who had a surprising pink face. As soon as they made eye contact they hurriedly turned away, both of their faces flushed red.

Eren, who was watching this happen, laughed at his little brother's actions. He found it hilarious that the coconut head was facing his crush head on. 

The brunette was later being pulled out of his laughter when he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes and saw himself now on Levi's lap and with Mikasa sitting right next to him. 'What is she doing here?' The boy asked himself. 

"I figured this was the fastest way to calm her down." Levi said as if he heard his questioned.

As the rest of the crowd started to settle down the next video started to play on the screen.

"Why does Levi look so pissed when he called Mikasa Eren's close friend?" Hanji asked as she laughed.

"Shut up four eyes." Levi said as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"She saw crying." Eren said as he looked at the last moments of the video.

"Yeah, I wondered what could have caused that reaction." Hanji said as she started to jot this down in her notebook.

Bertolt gave Annie a look of sympathy, which she quickly dismissed, not wanting to seem weak in front of another warrior.

The young Leonhart stared at the screen as the next video began to play.

**_"_ IT WAS YOU!!"**

Annie flinched and started to run, noticing this Levi and Mikasa ran after the girl.

Mikasa promised she was going to kill the female titan and she sure as hell wouldn't waste this opportunity to do so. The Ackerman turned to Levi and was shocked to feel the intense hatred rolling of him. Even though his face was plain she could still see the way his eyes promised pain, she can still _feel_ how much pain he wants to bring to the shifter, and she knows it was for the pain she brought to Eren. 

Just as the two started to close in on her, they saw a blinding white light and in the next couple of seconds they saw Annie Leonhart, The Female Titan, locked in a cage hanging off from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can not allow you to kill this girl." I said to two of humanity's strongest.

"Why!?" Mikasa screamed as she made a sound similar to a growl.

"I can not say yet, for it may change the course of things, but I will explain soon. For now why don't you just sit down so that we can start the next clip." I said to the two.

Just as Mikasa opened her mouth to shout something, Levi quickly took her wrist and led them back to their seats."Let go." Mikasa growled as Levi tightened his grip on her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned the shorter man. 

**(A/N I'm sorry Levi plz don't kill me.)**

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can run into everything head on." The raven replied. "You have to think about the consequences, you also have to know that you'll find the fight." Mikasa opened her mouth to protest, about to say that she can win this fight. "Trust me Ackerman, this is a fight that you can not win. If it was against a titan maybe, but you're not challenging at titan. You're challenging a being beyond our understanding. You don't even know if your blades will pierce or not. This isn't just something you can jump in to expecting to come out alive or unscathed." Just as the Captain finished talking they were at their seats.

Levi let go of Mikasa's wrist and immediately went to pick up Eren from his seat, later placing him in his lap. Mikasa hesitantly sat down next to her commanding officer, shocked by his earlier words. She knew how hard he was trying to hold himself back and she knew those words weren't only meant for her ears to hear, he also needed to hear his words, he needed to convince himself to not run in head on.

The next video started to play.

"What the fuck?" Ymir questioned, face full of disbelief.

"Scary." A couple of kids yelped, some cried.

Levi's eyes were filled with shock, he stared at the screen and then looked at the boy on his lap. On the screen Eren's eyes were crazed, filled with rage and hatred, they were in slits, he looked inhuman. Not to mention there was a fucking beam through his chest. But the boy on his lap looked nothing like that, his eyes were big, they actually looked like the kind of eyes kids would have, he looked innocent. The brunette didn't even phase at the scene on the screen, and now that he thinks about it neither did Ackerman or Arlert, they looked like they were used to this. Probably from when Eren saved Mikasa from those sex traffickers.

The raven saw for himself how this kind thinks, how he behaves and acts and yet he couldn't help but to ask himself, _How the fuck is the kid here and the kid on the screen the same person?_ Levi took one glance at Hanji and Erwin and he knew they thought the same. 

Before Levi could think more about it, another video started to play on the screen.

"Holy shit."

"He really is crazy."

"Fucking insane."

"He was on fire." Hanji said as she stared at the screen. "He was on fire." She kept repeating. "He was on fucking fire." Hanji said, getting out her journal. "Could this possibly be a new form?" She asked herself. "I couldn't help but overhear." The brunette looked to her right when she heard the voice speak. It was Armin, who was still in Erwin's lap, Hanji added in her head. "Eren's fire isn't a sign of a new titan form." The blonde said, confusing the scientist. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well if you look closely enough you can see that he's healing himself."

"But how would cause fire?"

"From what we know about titan we can see that they heal at a fast rate and because of this, they start to steam. When you look at the screen you could clearly see that where the fire was, was where he was starting to heal. You could also see that the blood in his vein were getting hotter to, seeing as that they started to burn up. So really it isn't a new titan form, it's just-"

"It's just a sign of Eren's rapid regeneration." Hanji finished, cutting of the blonde from his explanation. 

"Exactly."

Just as Hanji finished writing this on her journal, she immediately put it down next to her and grabbed the young blonde's hands. Armin looked nervous at this, but can clearly see that she doesn't mean any harm, for her eyes were sparkling. 

"I've decided." She said as let go of one of Armin's and and reached over to get Eren, putting him on the chair right next to the blonde.

"You two are going to be my pupils."

"Huh?!"


	18. Levi is Fucking Whipped

"No."

"But-"

"No." 

"Levi~" Hanji whined.

"No."

"Please."

"No, I'm not allowing you to have both Arlert and Yeager as you're personal guinea pigs." Levi said as he crossed his arms over Eren's waist, causing the latter to yelp in surprise. "I'm not going to use them as guinea pigs, I'm asking for Armin because he clearly has a talent in for tactical strategy and he would be a great person to discuss titan abilities and he has known Eren for almost all his life. We both know that even though I'm a good strategist I do need work, especially when we have an expedition while Erwin is out or occupied. Armin has also displayed that he is more than capable of understanding all of things that is left to discover about titans. Like me he can clearly see the difference between abnormal and normal titans no matter how small the details and differences." As Hanji kept talking everybody was surprised by the seriousness she is showing, sometimes they tend to forget that she is squad commander and a scientist/titan expert.

"Another fact I would like to point out is that we still need to find two more titan shifters, the armor and colossal." 

"I can see why you need Yeager for this, but why Arlert?"

"He's sharp, he can see the smallest details in things and we can see this from when we saw him notice that Ms. Leonhart was using Maro's gear only from the small markings he made. If he could notice something like that I'm sure that he could use his sharp senses for finding the other two shifters." She finished this as she pushed up her glasses anime style.

"You made fine points, I guess you're allowed to use the brats." Levi said causing Hanji to squeal and give him a hug from the side, which almost caused Eren to fall.

"Watch it shitty glasses." The corporal said as he pushed Hanji's face away.

"Meanie." Hanji pouted as she leaned back in her seat.

 ** _"I'm going to go off topic for a while."_** I said to the crowd. _**"Instead of watching how badass Eren is, we will read more fluffy fanfiction with maybe a side of badassery."**_ I said to them as I snapped my fingers and gave them a copy of the story we are reading.

**_"The story we are reading today is "Cleaning Day" by Stiri, also we will not be reading the whole thing for there is only a couple of things I want ya'll to react to."_ **

After clearing my throat I started to read.

**Eren was walking together with Captain Levi, carrying a stack of paper. Giving him a new paper to read through every so often with a big smile. Levi didn't mind having his brat walk with him. The fact that he was so helpful was a bonus.  
**

Hanji 'awwed' at this, causing Levi to give the girl a glare.

**"So Brat, the rooms need to be cleaned today, I'm putting you on it," he said without looking up. He trusted Eren with that work now. Since he saw how neat he was Levi trusted Eren to keep things clean when he wasn't there.  
**

**"With the new cadets?" he asked and gave his Captain a new paper, taking the old one and putting it on the bottom.**

**"Yes, those brats need to learn how to clean, after all, they have only been here a week and they have managed to make things so messy," he said with a disgusted voice and Eren nodded to appease his Captain.**

**"Well, I will keep an eye on them," he said with a smile and he nodded.**

**"Just keep an eye on them, don't help them, I'll know if you helped them," he growled and Eren just nodded.**

"Knowing Eren he would probably help the new recruits and then give Levi his puppy eyes." Hanj said with Mikasa nodding along. 

**"Very well, when do you want them to start?" Eren asked and looked through the stack he was holding, it looked like it was the last one his Captain was reading.**

**"Today, I will take half of them outside the walls, unfortunately, you and that blond brat of yours won't be able to spend some time together, Erwin is taking him to a meeting," Levi said and Eren blinked.**

**"Very well, this was the last one Captain, I will be giving these to Commander," Eren said and Levi nodded and patted his shoulder and they parted ways.**

**"Tell Erwin I expect to see no more paperwork until next week!" Levi yelled after Eren who giggled and waved to indicate that he had heard him.**

**Those that had observed Eren and Levi walking down the hall smiled at their dynamic. Eren was such a sunny personality and Captain Levi was the opposite, but somehow they manage to get on really well.**

"They do say opposites attract." Hanji said with Armin giggling besides her.

**Eren bounced towards Erwin's office and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in Eren," he called out, knowing perfectly that is was Eren that knocked. He was the only one that knocks in that way.**

**"Commander, here is the paperwork from Captain Levi, and he says: I expect to see no more paperwork until next week!" Eren said with a smile and Erwin laughed.**

**"It's fine, you can tell him that I won't send more work his way, in fact, this weeks paperwork is all done if nothing happens," he said and Eren smiled brightly.**

**"Oh, how nice! I'll inform him!" Eren said and bounced out of the office and started looking for his Captain. Leaving a chuckling Commander behind.**

"You know, I've never really noticed how peppy Eren is when Titans aren't discussed." Sasha said

"I didn't notice that either." Krista said while Ymir was playing with her hair.

**Eren found him a bit later giving out ordered to the new cadets. All of them stood in front of him and looked at him with awe, very much like himself had done when he had first laid eyes on Levi.  
**

"I'm pretty sure it was more heart eyes and less awe." Hanji said, causing titan-shifter to blush.

**Eren giggled and bounced up to Levi who immediately switched his attention to his brat.**

**"Captain, Commander says all paper work is finished for this week, I suppose, if nothing too major happens," he said with a wondering look and Levi rolled his eyes.**

**"That's Good Brat, now, you're in charge of the muttonheads," he said and glared at the new cadets. Eren wondered what they had done to already be on Captain's bad side.**

"Don't worry about it Eren, knowing Levi they probably just didn't clean to his liking." Erwin said, getting used to the weight of the blonde on his lap.

**"Of course! I'll do my best!" he said with a bright smile.**

**"I know you'll do a good job, it's them I don't trust," he said with a heavy glare and Eren just I ignored it.**

**"I will know if you even help one second of this cleaning day, you are just to oversee it," he said and Eren nodded.**

**"I promise all I will do is to watch them," he said with his hand on his heart and looked very serious. Making Levi snort and pull on his fluffy bangs. Eren pouted and shooed his Captain away.**

"Awwwww."

**"Now Go Captain, I think I heard Hanji was looking for you," he said with an innocent smile. Levi got big eyes and dashed from the grounds.**

**"Don't tell them I was here brat!" he yelled back at Eren and disappeared, making Eren laugh.**

"Rude."

**Eren turned to all of them with a bright smile, but he was met with glares and hateful looks.  
**

Mikasa and Levi tensed at this, ready to beat the shit out of anyone that hurts Eren.

**"Now then, shall we start, Captain doesn't like waiting," he said and ignored the hate he could feel and see in their eyes.**

**"Who are you to order us around! You're just a lazy nobody and are just sucking up to Captain, and you were so disrespectful right now, you don't just call the Major by their name if you don't have their permission!" a girl said with a glare and her statement got agreements from the rest of them.**

"I already feel sorry for them." Connie said as everyone in the crowd could feel the dark aura rolling off of Levi and Mikasa.

**"Captain Levi gave you an order and you always listen to what he says, besides, Major Hanji have given me permission to use their name," Eren said and raised an eyebrow at her attitude. With that attitude, they wouldn't come very far.**

**"Exactly, we follow Captains orders, not yours, so why don't you just leave and be lazy somewhere else," a boy said and Eren narrowed his eyes.**

"Idiots." Sasha said as she shook her head.

**"With that kind of attitude you won't get very far," he said and glared back at them.  
**

**"Well, since we got here you haven't done anything but being lazy, what they see in you we have no idea," another boy said and flipped Eren off. Eren snorted and then started laughing.**

**"Very well, you think you can do this yourself, go ahead, I'll take my leave, and believe me, I will tell Captain how you are acting,"**

**"You're so fake," the girl said and flipped her hair.**

"That makes no sense." Ymir said as she leaned on Krista's now braided head.

**"Right...,"**

**"We are going to listen and work hard to follow Captains orders, that will make us eligible to join his squad!" a boy said and Eren looked at them with wonder.**

**"Right..., well, good luck with that," he said and stood there. Not saying anything else. They continued to glare at him but he didn't budge.**

**All of them turned around and started walking to the Headquarters. Eren following in silence. He had promised his Captain he would keep an eye on them, so that's what he was doing, while writing in his book.**

"Such a cute puppy." Hanji said as she ruffled the brunette's hair. 

"I'm not a puppy." Eren mumbled as he swatted Hanji's hand away.

"So adorable." She squealed as she ignored the boy.

**The cadets were glaring at him, but he ignored them.**

**When they arrived at the Headquarters they all split up and for some reason, they were to clean Captain Levi, Commander Erwin's and Major Hanjis offices. Eren ignored them and sat down behind Levi's desk and continued to write. It was a girl and a boy, both had been insulting him from before. They were there to clean Levi's office.**

**Eren ignored them and their glaring. Decided to just keep silent and tell Levi how they have been acting.**

**The two of them glared with all their might at Eren. But he ignored them.**

**"Can you believe it, such disrespect!" the girl hissed and the boy nodded.**

**"Yeah, let's report him to Captain when we are done," he said and she nodded in agreement.**

"What the fuck is going through their heads?!" Petra yelled, shocking everyone with her use of profanity. "Can they not see that he was trying to help them in the beginning?! They are calling him rude for no reason, he's not even talking back to them. He's just sitting their quietly minding his own business!" Her squadmates leaned away from her, knowing better than to mess with her when she's this angry. "Like bitch really! Ungrateful little shits! Bitchy ungrateful little shits! Motherfuckin' pieces of shitty ungrateful fucks!"

As Petra continued to unleash her rage onto the poor crowd Mikasa gave her a look of respect and Levi couldn't have looked any prouder than he does now. Looks like all that time spent cursing around the girl finally paid off.

**When the new cadets deemed themselves finished with their so-called work, they promptly left the rooms they had been assigned. Eren shook his head. Levi would not be satisfied with their work. In fact, he was very certain he would make them do it all over again. But since they refused to listen to him he didn't bother telling them they basically failed the task.  
**

"You're learning brat." Levi said as he ruffled the boy's hair, causing the younger to giggle

**Eren walked behind them and he found Captain with Hanji.**

**"Major! So you found Captain," he said with a big smile and Levi glared at him and sighed.**

**"Eren, how did it go?" Levi asked where he sat and Eren walked forward, very much prepared at the flying hug Major Hanji gave him too.**

**"You were a lot sturdier than Levi," they said and patted his head making him laugh and Levi sigh. Having given up on everything that was about Hanji.**

"So mean." Hanji pouted.

**"Well, maybe that's because I also saw you coming towards me," Eren said with a smile and Hanji nodded.**

**"That can be it!" they said and bounced away.**

**"Hey wait?! Glasses?! Where do you think you're going?!" Levi yelled after a retreating Major. Eren started to giggle, trying to hold it in, but failed spectacularly.**

**"Will be right back my Ravioli!" They yelled and Levi groaned and hit his head at the back of the chair. Eren smiled and sat down. He was about to start the report when the two cadets that hated his guts for some reason, started talking with Levi.**

"Big mistake." Some random ass cadet in the crowd whispered.

**"Captain, we are done with the cleaning, just as you said," she told him with a big proud smile and Levi frowned and turned his attention towards Eren. Making both of them angry.**

**"Captain, I hope it was up to your standard?" the boy said and Levi just raised his eyebrow. What's with people today talking over him. He saw Eren roll his eyes but didn't say anything.**

"They need to learn to shut the fuck up." Petra growled.

**"I hope so to if not, I will make you re-do everything," he growled and turned his attention towards Eren.**

**"How did it go?" he asked. Not even remotely disturbed that those two were standing there. He didn't trust those new cadets to do it right.**

"Why is he always right?" Sasha asked.

"Don't question it, you'll get used to it after a while." Eld said.

**"Well, for starters so are they nothing but rude, secondly, they didn't want any pointers, third, they have to re-do the whole thing," Eren said with a smile towards his Captain. The girl and boy glared at him.**

**"How dare you? We did a great job! You are just lazy!" she yelled and the boy nodded in agreement.**

**"See, I tried to help them by giving pointers, I admit that but apparently, they are too good for that," he said and Levi glared at them. Making them flinch.**

**"When I get out of this chair, I will take a look at it," he said and Eren nodded.**

**"By the way, Captain, where is Commander?" he asked and flipped through his book and Levi raised his eyebrow.**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm pretty certain that something broke in his office when they cleaned it, but I wasn't allowed to go in there, because apparently, I don't have the authorization to do that," he said and Levi looked at him like he grew a second head. Which wouldn't be a good thing, things considered. He couldn't say no to those cute little things that Eren did.**

"Whipped."

"Shut it four eyes."

**"What are you talking about? Of course, you are allowed in there! He gave you permission himself!" Levi exclaimed and Eren gave the new Cadets a pointed look. Both of they paled.  
**

"At this moment they knew.............THEY DONE FUCKED UP!!"

Everyone looked at the titan obsessed scientist as if she grew another head.   
**_(A/N I'm so sorry Hanji, I love you😿)_**

**Not wanting to believe that Eren was that close with the Commander and Captain for that matter. Levi saw the look and grew angry.**

**"Brats?! Who do you think you are?! Ordering around someone that's in our Squad?!" he hissed and growled. He was furious. Eren was too much of a fluff head to go against people that he didn't know.**

**"What?! But all he does is being lazy! How come he is in your Squad?!" the boy yelled and pointed at Eren with an angry finger. Eren just smiled at him. Actually not caring enough to stop his Captain.**

**"Of course he is being lazy! I gave him permission to be lazy for the whole week, while the new brats, even more, known as you, dropped in! Eren isn't just in my Squad! He belongs to all three of us, Erwin and Hanji, although I don't like it, he should just be in mine," Levi said the last one with a grumble and Eren giggled and picked up his bag.  
**

"Possessive much?" Hanji asked with a smirk.

"Shut it abnormal."

**"Captain, stay there, I'll go make you some tea, Major won't be happy if they find out that you left the chair," Eren said with a scolding manner and Levi groaned and nodded. Knowing how true those words were.**

**"Make me my usual," he said and Eren rose from his seat next to his Captain.**

**Both of them ended up ignoring the two angry teens and Eren just walked out to make Levi his tea.**

**It was then Levi turned his attention towards them again. It didn't give them a good feeling. In fact, the glare was on a whole new level.**

**"Shitty Brats, if I hear, if the Commander or even Major hear anything of how you disrespect those that are above you, I will make your life miserable," he hissed.**

**"But all he has done is to write in that ridiculous book of his," the girl hissed back and Levi turned his glare at her, making her flinch.**

"Just shut up." Ymir said, looking done with their shit.

**"I will tell Erwin about your behavior," he said with a glare and the boy glared back at him.**

**"Our behavior?! What about his?! He comes here thinking he actually can order us around," he said and Levi scoffed.**

**"Well, he can,"**

**"What?!" both of them exclaimed.**

**"Eren is not just a soldier here. He is a part chef, my assistant, my partner, and part doctor, together with belonging to three different squads," Levi said. You could hear how proud he was of him. His own brat.**

"Awww." Hanji squealed.

"That's a lot of accomplishments, I'm impressed." Erwin said, making the brunette flush from the compliment.

"Thank you Commander."

"Please, call me Erwin." Bushy eyebrows said as he reached out a hand for Eren to shake.

Just as Eren was about to shake the man's hand, Levi slapped Erwin's hand away.

"You have your own brat to mess with." He said with a glare, causing Erwin to give the man a sly smirk. "If you didn't want me to touch him all you had to do was ask."

"Shut it Eyebrows."

**"You disrespect my Brat, you disrespect me, Commander Erwin and Major Hanji because we chose him to become part of our squads," he said and both of them paled. They didn't want to end up on the wrong side of all three that ruled the Scouting Legion.**

**They silently swore to warn those in their group to not mess with Eren if you didn't want the three of them after you.**

**Because it was apparently too late for them, they had already managed to catch the Captain's ire.**

"To be fair, they deserved that."

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Slimy pieces of horse shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Since Hamilton is now on Disney+ and since most of y'all has probably seen it I have to know what ship you guys think is cuter.


	19. I MADE A DISCORD SERVER

As the title suggests, I finally made a server, for like the first time in my life and I just really want to get to know my readers better.

so............................

yeah 

anyway here is the link

https://discord.gg/hAUjHrd


	20. Cuddles

It took a while, but the special operations squad(the Levi squad) finally got Petra to calm done. Sure there was a lot of profanities thrown at them along with some accidental slaps and kick, but hey, at least no one died.

Even though it's been at least 30 minutes from when the events took place, everyone was still wary of the amber eyed girl. At least now people now to keep their mouths shut if they decide to talk shit about Eren, especially since he has Hanji(crazy-titan loving psycho bitch), Erwin(?), Levi(scary-shortie) and Mikasa(scary-protective she-devil) on his side.

"Ok." I said in a very awkward manner. "Since this is going nowhere why don't we just skip to the reading?" I asked the crowed, which answered with scattered replies of agreement.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I snapped my fingers and gave everyone a copy of the story. "The story that we will be reading is 'Sleepy Day' by Stiri." I said right before I started to read.

**Eren was walking towards his Captains office. Commander Erwin had given him a stack of paperwork to give to Captain Levi. He was not envious of his Captain at the moment. So when he knocked on the door, knowing that his Captain was busy he didn't get an answer right away.**

**Eren tilted his head. That was a bit weird. Usually, Captain Levi would be answering right away. He knocked again, still not getting an answer. He shifted the paper stack to one hand and felt the door, to see if it was open. To his surprise it was. Usually, when he wasn't there he locked his office. He would know because he has ended up sitting in front of the door waiting for his Captain to return.**

**He peeked inside and saw that it was indeed empty. He shrugged and stepped inside and locked the door after himself. Then he proceeded to walk over to the desk and put the stack of papers down. He saw that most papers were in a disarray and he frowned. It was very messy, something he rarely saw from his Captain. He sat down in the very comfortable chair behind the desk and started sorting out the mess of paperwork in front of him.**

"I'm telling you Eren, you are the only person who can do this without getting their hand sliced off." Hanji said to the oblivious fluff-head.

**He knew for a fact that his Captain didn't mind it, because he had done so a few times before, and his Captain hadn't said anything at all.  
**

"The only one." Hanji whispered, causing Levi to pinch the bridge of his nose.

**Eren gave up a cute yawn and finished he cleaning if his Captains desk and looked around. His Captain wasn't there and he wondered where he could be. After all, if he wasn't in his office he would be training his squad. But he had already been to the training grounds and it was empty.**

**He got a bit sad and just plopped down on the comfortable couch that was in the office and curled up and decided to just wait for his Captain to return. To be honest, he felt a bit lost.**

"Adorable little puppy." Hanji cooed, tickling the titan-shifter. Eren giggled at the action, trying to push the girl's hands away and failed at doing so.

Hanji tickled the brunette for at least 5 more minutes before pulling away with a smile on her face. Eren fell limp at this with a dazed expression and his mouth open taking in all the oxygen he can in a second. Mikasa and Levi both looked at the boy with a soft expression, taking up all of his fluffiness.

**Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.  
**

"So cute." Petra cooed with at least half of the room flinching. Turns out they haven't gotten over the cursing thing.

**Levi growled and just glared at the people he passed. He was tired and just annoyed how stupid people could be. He had been cleaning up after the mess some of the new cadets had done in the Mess Hall. Just because it was called a "mess hall" didn't mean they needed to make a mess in there. Considering they used it for a lot of purposes it always needed to be clean and available. So Levi had to take it upon himself to keep it clean. He somewhat regretted that. But at the same time not. Those brats really didn't know how to clean properly, so it always needed up with him doing the job anyways. He saw no need to watch the brats fail both times. It was just a waste of time.  
**

"Poor ravioli." Hanji said with fake sympathy.

"Don't call me that." Levi said to the scientist with a glare.

"Ravioli Ravioli cuddling all the Erenolis." Hanji squeaked out before busting into hysterics.

Levi didn't turn his attention away from the scientist, even when she was rolling her ass all over the filthy floor. After a minute of insane laughter, the titan-obsessed squad leader finally crawled back to her seat, taking off her glasses to wipe her tears away.

"I crack myself up." Hanji said with a couple huffs of laughter.

**He was on his way back to his office, he already hated the fact that he left a mess in his own office. He just hoped that when he was gone his paperwork didn't grow, but he also knew that was a dream that never would come true.  
**

"Paperwork, the worst thing about being one of the higher-ups." Hanji sighed out.

Levi nodded grimly at this, knowing that paperwork is in fact one of the worst things about his job.

**He saw that everyone avoided stepping into his sight and that he was very grateful for. He rather not deal with anyone right now.**

**When he stepped towards his office he froze. The door he was very certain he locked, was now open and he was ready to scold the one who had invaded his office, hating people in there.**

**He slammed the door open and immediately laid eyes on a now drowsy but awake Eren. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. That brat always managed to get in here.**

Hanji smirked at this, happy to know that even when moody, Levi wouldn't get mad at the titan-shifter. 

Mikasa also had a small smile on her face, along with Armin, both knowing how hard it is to get at the brunette.

**"Captain? You're back, I was wondering where you were," he said with an extremely cute yawn. Levi sighed and sat down behind his desk. Eren just stayed on the couch and rubbed his eyes.**

**"Brat, what are you doing here? I was certain I locked the office, so how did you get in?" he asked and looked at his desk. He was silently thanking the brat he had sorted his papers. Eren had a tendency to do that when he was bored. It was one thing he never complained about.**

**"But, the office was unlocked when I arrived here, and when I saw it was empty I wondered where Captain was," he said with a cute worried look and Levi rather not look at his cute brat when he was being so sweet looking.**

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." Hanji squeaked out, causing Eren to blush fiercely.

**"I'm very certain I locked it before leaving," he said and looked around to see that everything was in its place.**

**"Must be Major then, I heard they wanted your permission to use your Squad for something," he said and Levi nodded. Hanji had found him when he was cleaning. But they hadn't told him they had been to his office.**

**He had given Hanji permission to use his Squad because he rather not deal with them today. For some reason, they always bothered him on bad days.**

**"So did Major find you?" Eren asked and looked at him with big eyes and Levi nodded.**

**"Yes, I was cleaning up after the new brats," he growled. Just thinking about it made him pissed.**

**"Oh, what did they do?" Eren asked and stood up and walked over to his Captain. He looked worried.**

**"They messed up the Mess Hall," he groaned. He didn't move when Eren walked up behind him and started to give him a light massage. He groaned and leaned his head backward. Eren giggled and leaned over his Captain, making his fluffy bangs fall towards his Captain.**

"So cute~~~~~~~~~~~" Hanji cooed, along with at least 30 other people, Krista, Connie and Sasha being the loudest

**"Eren, what are you doing here?" he asked and Eren smiled.**

**"I was giving Captain his paperwork from Commander," he said with a cute tilt of his head and Levi groaned. It never ended.**

"Poor ravioli."

"Stop calling me that."

**"But Captain seems tired," he said and before he knew it. Eren had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and more or less just manhandled his Captain on to the couch he had been napping on.**

**"Sit Captain, and take a break," Eren said and pushed Levi down on the very much comfortable couch. Levi cursed silently. Why did he have to have such a comfortable couch?**

**Levi let his brat do whatever he wanted and to his surprise, Eren pulled off his boots and started to give his feet massage. It felt very nice actually.**

"I feel like everyone needs a Eren in their lives." Hanji said with multiple others giving noises of agreement.

**"Captain has been running around without stop for days now, so I think you need a break," Eren said with a grin and Levi could only nod in agreement. He was tired. Not surprised, but he was always tired, considering his insomnia. But Eren, his brat really had helped a good deal with that. He actually slept more than he could remember in his entire life since Eren came barreling into his life. Loud and extremely cute.  
**

"Very." Hanji cooed out.

"Eren, stop," he groaned and Eren did just that.

"Why?" he asked with a cute frown. Looking worried he had hurt his Captain in some way.

**"Come here brat," Levi said and patted the seat next to him and Eren did just that. He said down and before he knew it. Levi had been the one manhandling his brat.**

"Kinky~" Hanji said with a wink(DEH fans know what I'm referencing).

Eren blushed brightly at this, and turned to hide his face into the captain's chest. Levi just had a satisfied smirk on his face for reasons I don't what to explain.

**"Eren, stop," he groaned and Eren did just that.**

**"Why?" he asked with a cute frown. Looking worried he had hurt his Captain in some way.**

**"Come here brat," Levi said and patted the seat next to him and Eren did just that. He said down and before he knew it. Levi had been the one manhandling his brat.**

"You two are so cute." Krista peeped out.

"They're sweet enough to give you cavities." Ymir said with a hand still around Krista's shoulders.

**Eren didn't say anything. He just nuzzled closer to his Captain and waited.**

**Levi on the other hand sighed. He really needed a break. His cute brat was a good way to relax him. He absently played with the fluffy brown locks of his hair and wondered how he was keeping it so fluffy and soft.**

**Before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep. The comfortable silence and the lulling sound of his Captains steady breathing and heartbeat were making him tired.**

"I just love how Eren refers to Levi as _his_ Captain." Hanji said, shooting a suggestive look to the duo, which Eren didn't see due to him still hiding his face.

**Erwin was walking towards Levi's office. Eren was supposed to bring back those papers right away. He needed them, but it seemed like something was holding him up. So he decided to see where Eren had gone too. Usually, Eren was good at following his orders, so he was surprised to notice that Eren wasn't back yet.  
**

"Of course he isn't, not with Levi clinging onto him like that."

"We really don't need you to comment on every line Hanji."

"I know but where's the fun in that?"

Erwin just sighs at her response, knowing he wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway.

**Erwin walked past Hanjis office. He heard how they and the new cadets had made a mess in the Mess Hall. But when he passed it was spotless and he shook his head with humour in his smile. Levi was at work once more.**

**It was when he arrived at Levi's office he knocked. He didn't get an answer so he just opened it and made big eyes over what met him in there.**

**Both Levi and Eren was laying on the couch. In fact, Eren was using Levi as a couch. Laying between Levi's legs and Levi had a hand tangled him his brown locks. They both were sleeping. Eren nuzzled closer to Levi's chest and gave up a deep sigh.**

Hanji, Petra, Krista and many other cooed at this, taking in the adorable image they made in their head from the description.

**Erwin froze. Not wanting to wake either of them. He realized that Levi must have been pulled very thin for him to allow Eren to be that close to his person. But then again, Eren was the only one that actually was allowed to be that close without him more or less kill them on the spot. Erwin knew. He had seen many try to be close to Levi but failed miserably.  
**

Many of the soldiers nodded at this, knowing how wary and anti-social the captain can be.

**Erwin silently walked into Levi's bedroom behind the door of the other side of the room. He took the blanket and walked back out and put it over the sleeping pair. Not wanting to bother Levi about anything he wrote a note to him and laid it on the desk. The note in question said he could take a few days off to just do nothing.  
**

"This is why I prefer eyebrows over that four-eyed brat." Levi said to Eren, causing Erwin to chuckle and Hanji to make an offended squawk.

**He smiled when he saw that Eren had sorted through the papers on Levi's desk and took back some of the finished paperwork and walked out. He quietly locked the door, so the pair wouldn't be bothered. He needed to tell Hanji not to bother them. If Levi had been high strung enough to seek comfort from Eren it was bad, so usually, they just sent Eren his way when they noticed Levi's mood went south. Because in the end, Eren was the only one Levi would listen to about his own health.  
**

"So damn cute." Hanji whispered out.

**Erwin walked away and was met with Hanji and Moblit.**

**"Hanji, don't bother Levi anymore today," he said and they looked at him with wonder.**

**"He was high strung enough that he let Eren sleep on him, they are currently sleeping in his office," he said and Hanji frowned and nodded.**

**"I didn't notice," they said with a worried look and took the papers from Moblit who followed them in silence.**

**"I didn't either, just be thankful Eren did before it became too bad," he said and they nodded.**

"You can always rely on the cinnamon rolls." Hanji giggled.

**"Did you give him some time off?" they asked and Erwin nodded.**

**"Yes, a few days. You know how restless Levi gets after a few days of nothing, but then again, I'm very certain Eren can keep Levi busy without him being stressed and annoyed.**

**"Eren really has a gift there," Hanji said with a big smile and laughed. Erwin and Moblit nodded in agreement.**

**All three continued to walk towards Erwin's office and it was when they arrived that they were met with Armin and Mikasa. In fact, Armin looked pensive. Mikasa just looked plain angry and annoyed.**

**"Commander! Have you seen Eren? he was supposed to meet us a while ago in the courtyard," Armin asked and Erwin nodded.**

**"Tiny blond!" Hanji yelled in excitement and tried to throw themselves at Armin. Keyword being tried. Because Erwin was quick enough and managed to grab Hanji by the neck of their jacket and keep them in place.**

"Boo." Hanji whined.

**"Yes, I'm fact, he is currently sleeping on Levi's couch," Erwin said with a smile and Armin nodded. Understanding what he hadn't said out loud.**

**"Of course, I'll just talk to him later then, come on Mikasa, let's go," he said and was about to drag her away before her famous temper when it came to Eren surfaced.**

**"What is he doing in that midgets office?!" she hissed with anger and Armin gave up a sigh.**

"You're really protective over the brat." Levi commented.

Mikasa nodded at this,"I would do whatever it takes to keep Eren safe, even if it mean I'll have to cut you down." She said as she growled out the last bit.

"Good." Levi responded with a nod.

Mikasa had a small on her face, happy to know that even a person like Levi can admit when he need sense to be knocked into him sometimes.

**"Probably helped Captain," he said and pulled at her jacket and dragged her out of there. He gave a small bow towards Commander and Hanji who just smiled.**

**"Let's go then!" Hanji exclaimed and marched forward and suddenly started sprinting making Moblit take off after them. Erwin laughed and went to his own office. Having more papers to do.**

"That was cute." Krista commented.

"I said it once and I will say it again, They're so sweet they can give you cavities."

"True though." Connie agreed.

"You guys are idiots." Jean said as he socked Connie in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Just saying the truth baldy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well that was nice, I guess.


	21. Eren Yeager Protections Squad(EYPS) PT.1

"They are adorable tho-"

"We get Connie, the Captain and Yeager are cute together! You don't have to keep saying it over and over again." Jean yelled, red in the face.

"Rude Much." Connie muttered as he slouched back into his seat.

"Don't listen to the horse, he doesn't know what he's saying." Sasha said, patting the boy's arm.

"I'm not a horse!"

"You are now." The potato girl giggled.

Everyone laughed at their interaction, Eren being the loudest only because of the horse comment.

After all of the laughs and giggled faded I went down from the balcony.

"Hello peoples." I said, announcing my presence.

Scattered responses were heard from the crowd.

"You do know that was incorrect grammar right?" A random cadet said.

"I'm aware."

"Why-"

"I just felt like saying it like that." I said cutting off their question.

"Anyway." I said, diverting my attention from the cadet to the crowd.

"Let's get on with the story." I said with a snap of my finger, giving everyone a copy.

"I can't tell you what we'll be reading for it will give away everything, so I'll tell you what it's called later. But I can tell you it was written by [rainbowpandababy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rainbowpandababy)." I said before reading the story.

**"You're really skinny."**

**"I - I'm sorry?"**

**Eren had really meant for that to sound serious and maybe offended, but it came out as a squeak because Petra's hands had settled on both sides of his waist. He made another sound - _not a squeak, definitely not_ \- when she pressed her fingers down. Ignoring his discomfort, she made a face of displeasure.**

"Now that I'm thinking about it, you do seem a little too skinny brat." Levi said as he squeezed Eren's middle, similar to the way Petra did in the story.

"I look fine." Eren said with a yelp.

"We'll discuss this later." Levi said looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"Yes Captain."

**"You haven't been eating, have you? They probably gave you some dry, tasteless bread down in the prison, those -" Petra definitely did not curse then. It was just Eren's ears. Petra is always nice and smiley and she definitely did not curse again. Then her eyes snapped up and there was a frown aimed at him. "But you're with us now, and the food's not great but it's got to be better than what they give the trainees, _so why are you still so skinny?_**

"Now this is the Petra we all now and love." Gunter said with a smile. "The one that always fuss and worry over you."

"Yeah, not the bitch they paint her as in all the other stories." Erd grinned.

**Eren wasn't quite sure what to say. He wasn't even aware that he was skinny. He was, what, over sixty kilograms? He fought the urge to back away from Petra, who had seemed a kind, lovely young lady until her eyes blazed with disapproval. "I'm eating! I swear, I'm eating, I finish my food at every meal, you know Captain will kill me if I don't finish my food."**

"That seems about right." 

"Just stop talking and read the story for once in your life four-eyes."

**He really did not need two people threatening him until he cleans off everything on his plate.**

**Petra's frown softened, though she still looked concerned. "Well, obviously it isn't enough then. I'll have to ask whoever's cooking to give you more. You're still growing, and what if your growth becomes stunted because you're not eating enough -"**

**Petra continued muttering to herself, hands flitting over Eren's waist, making him increasingly uncomfortable. Eren did his best to not squirm. "Pe, Petra, I need to, um - the cleaning. It won't do itself. Captain will -"**

"Poor Eren." Gunter said, knowing just how touchy Petra can be when she's concerned.

**"Oh." Her hands, mercifully paused. "Alright, then, let's get to work. You'd better not be late to lunch, Eren! I think it's Erd's turn to cook today. I'll ask him to set aside a bigger portion -"**

**"You really don't need -"**

**Eren wasn't allowed to finish before Petra stalked off in the direction of the kitchens. He was left blinking, dazed, because what had just happened?**

**The Scouting Legion really was composed if a bunch of weirdos.**

"And now you're part of the bunch." Hanji said, bear-hugging the boy.

**The Petra incident could have been ignored - maybe he really did look a bit too skinny? He swore he's healthy enough though, titan regenerative ability and all aside - but when he skidded to his knees during training, having misgauged the distance between the tree and the ground, Gunter is beside him almost immediately, checking for wounds.**

"Everyone in the squad is very protective." Levi whispered to the titan-shifter in his lap. "You'll get used to it eventually." Eren nodded at this, feeling that he would have more incidents in the future where the squad would worry and take care of him, even if he was fine.

**"I'm sorry," Eren said, hiding his wince. The wounds would heal soon enough, but it was bloody damn painful to scrape his knees. Without saying a word, Gunter lifted his knee, eyes scanning over it. Under the ripped cloth, there were bits of soil and dirt in the wound. Eren grimaced and dug around for a clean cloth so he could wipe it, but Gunter beat him to it with a handkerchief he whipped out of his pocket. Captain Levi had apparently trained them all to carry clean cloths around at all times.**

"Of course he did." Erwin muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to facepalm.

**"G-Gunter! I'm fine, thank you, you don't need to bother over this!" Eren exclaimed when Gunter very carefully wiped over his knees, brows knitted together in concentration. It was just a flesh wound, seriously, why did Gunter look like he was considering carrying Eren off to the infirmary?**

"He probably is." Oluo snorted.

"Yeah, Gunter, along with Petra, are the ones that worry and fret over people the most." Erd said with a grin.

**"Did you hurt yourself anywhere? Your hands?" Gunter used his free hand to check Eren's palm, nodding when there wasn't any visible wound on it.**

**No, really, he had suffered much worse in his trainee years, there were no need for his senior to trouble himself over something so minor. Before Eren could voice his thoughts Gunter nodded, as though having decided something, and said, "We'll take a break. It's time for lunch anyway."**

**"But we've only been training for half an hour!" Eren protested. "Please, I've nearly got the move down -"**

"You really need to learn how to take a break Eren." Mikasa murmured. "You always do this wehn ever you train. You always push yourself above your limit, which leaves you hurt and exhausted." She said, burying her mouth deeper into her red scarf.

"No I don't!" The brunette argued.

"Yes, you do. I've seen you Eren, I now how you are, and so does Armin. We grew up with you, we know how you act." 

Before Eren could protest again, Armin decides to speak up, cutting him off immediately. "You know she's right Eren." The blonde said from his place in the commander's lap, which he didn't make an attempt to move from, Eren thought. "You always overwork yourself, which leaves me to take of you." 

Both of his childhood friends gave the titan-shifter a stare which caused him to cave in instantly. "Fine." He groaned. "I'll try to not overwork myself too much." Eren pouted.

**"No. Obviously you're tired enough that you got injured," Gunter said, standing and holding a hand out for Eren to take. On instinct Eren took his hand, allowing Gunter to pull him up. "Besides, I'm getting hungry too, so let's go back."**

**Oh. Well, there was no reason for them to stay longer if his senior was hungry, Eren though, mulling over and accepting the explanation, though something in the back if his head nagged that his senior, all of them, were acting very...off.**

"This is just how they usually act." Levi said in a monotone voice.

**The suspicion was confirmed at lunch when Eren found, in his usual spot, a much larger bowl with steaming soup and a plate heaped with at least three more pieces of bread than anyone else had. He looked up, tried to catch Petra's eyes - she was eating her mean with a look of contentment - and he met Erd's instead. Erd grinned at him. "It's not much, but eat up."**

"You know you're honestly lucky that you have such caring seniors Eren." Hanji said while wiping her glasses with the bottom of her shirt. "I'm pretty sure that literally anyone else in their position would of treated you like shit." The scientist grumbled out as she tried harder to rub the spots off her lenses. "Not that you could really blame them, seeing as that you can turn into a titan, the monsters that we have been fighting for as long as we can remember." The squad commander breathed on the glasses, causing them to fog up. "They would use you as an opportunity to 'get back' at the titans for all of the pain and suffering they caused, but in doing so they would've probably fucked up our only chance of beating them. They would be blinded by their fear and attack you, forgetting that you are our only hope to win this endless war. Hence the nickname 'Humanity's Last Hope'." After wiping her glasses one last time, Hanji put them back on her face and then proceeded to turn to the titan-shifter. "I just hope that you realize that you were put in a really difficult position Eren and that many would've taken advantage of that."

"You wouldn't have been able to defend yourself either, they would've twisted your words around and make it seems like you were the one to provoke them and not the other way around. You would've just had to put up and take everything they gave you without any complaint."

Everyone in the crowd was speechless. They never thought of it like that before. There were so many people here that would've hurt Eren without a second though because of his ability without thinking about the consequences. Of course they wouldn't dream about hurting the boy now, now that they know that he is on their side and hate the titans more than everyone else in this room. Thank whatever god out there, if there is one, that they actually got to know more about Eren without hurting him.

**That really wasn't the issue here, because this was far, far more than anybody could finish. "I couldn't possibly finish this," Eren protested weakly.**

**"Are you saying that you won't eat what I made, Eren?" Erd said with a look of mock hurt. Petra looked up with that same expression.**

**"No! N-no, that's not what I meant," Eren said, hands flailing." It looked delicious! I just meant, it's...a lot."**

**"Eren."**

**That voice made him snap to attention and face the head of the table. "Y-yes, Captain?"**

**"Shut up and eat."**

Many snorted at this, lessening the thick tension in the room.

**Eren hunched down in his seat, shrinking away from his Captain's scowl, and stared at the wide, wide bowl of soup. He picked up his spoon, tried not to sigh, and began eating. Over the table he could feel Erd beam at him.**

**.**

**Moving around with a bloated belly was not fun. Auruo insulted him with every name under the sun as Eren swung through the trees with unsteady balance, and when he finally called for a break Eren was more than glad to wonder off and find some tree to collapse underneath.**

Petra smacked Oluo on the arm, causing the man to groan in pain and many other to laugh at his expense.

**It was as he tried to get his breath under control that he realized Auruo had followed him and was standing beside the tree, hand held out, something small in his palm. Auruo was resolutely not looking in Eren's direction.**

**"What is it?" Eren asked, blinking away the sweat in his eyes.**

**"Ginder candy. Brat," Auruo added, as though for good measure.**

"Awwww Oluo!" Petra exclaimed, causing the man to blush and turn away from the girl. "Don't get used to it." He murmured, causing all of squadmates to tease him even further.

**"For me?" Eren couldn't help but ask. He took it, feeling the wrapper crinkle in his hands.**

**"Tch. If you can't eat that much then say so," Auruo said.**

**Eren really, really wanted to say that he did protest, didn't Auruo hear? But he bit back his words and popped the candy into his mouth, rolling the spicy sweetness around on his tongue. It must be really good candy too, or maybe it was just his psychology or whatever that he could feel his stomach quiet down, even if only a litte.**

"Ginger is actually an ingredient that's used to lessen stomachaches." Hanji chimed in helpfully.

**"Thank you," Eren said with a small smile, receiving a click of the tongue in response.**

"Well that was cute."

"You mean nice."

"No, I'm pretty sure I mean cute, little coconut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Do you think I should include Levi speaking in French?


	22. Eren Yeager Protections Squad(EYPS) PT.2

"Now to the next part of Eren being a cinnamon roll and the Special Operations Squad acting like weirdos." I said as I snapped my fingers and gave everyone a copy of the next chapter.

"Now on with the reading!" I exclaimed right before starting the story.

**It was one of the rare times when they went back to town to get supplies, all of them, because if they were going to support seven people for a few more weeks then they needed all hands on board to carry everything back. Hanji was the only exception to this outing because she was needed at a meeting with Commander Erwin; Captain Levi kept muttering about how she must have planned this.**

"Never wanting to do any of the heavy lifting." Levi muttered to himself.

Eren heard this and snorted at the Captain's behavior.

**Carrying the bags of flour back to where his horse was waiting was not a trouble in itself, but when he tied the load to the horse's back his hood slipped off before he could catch it. His hair and eyes were revealed for an instance, but that instance was enough.**

**"Isn't that -"**

**"That's the titan kid."**

**"What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be under guard?"**

Eren deflated at this before remembering that this took place a couple of weeks after his first transformation, which means that of course people were weary and cautious near him. If he was in their position we would've been hesitant around a titan-shifter as well.

**Eren tugged his hood further over his head. He was used to this, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever members of the military, people who were supposed to be his comrades, treated him with not just suspicion but outright hostility. Not all members of the Garrison were like Commander Pixis or Hannes after all, he thought as he finished buckling down the bags of flour.**

Many soldiers put their head down at the mention of their hostile actions towards the boy. 

**"Hey, you."**

**Eren grimaced. He had expected the open whispers, but he had counted on their fear for them to not approach him. Apparently this was one of the bolder soldiers.**

**"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible.**

**Despite his attempt the soldier bristled as though Eren had responded with an intent to attack. "You, you're the titan freak, aren't you?"**

**Part of Eren wanted to say,** _**No, that's Squad Leader Hanji you're referring to** _ **. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah." There was no point in beating around the bush or pretending he's not, after all, a "titan freak".**

Many people snorted when Eren referred to Hanji as a titan freak.

"It's not something I'm ashamed of." The scientist pouted.

"We know Hanji." Erwin said with a faint smile.

"You do seem to bring up titans wherever you go." Armin said hesitantly.

"They're extremely fascinating creatures."

"We know Hanji."

**"Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be under guard?" The soldier continued. "Where're your shackles."**

Levi and Mikasa glared at the paper in their hands, as if hoping they could burn it in the pits of hell.

**Back at the castle, in the basement, though he didn't actually use them because those shackles are fucking useless is he were to transform, and the Captain would be quick to dispose of him with or without them. Instead of saying all that, Eren answered, "We're out getting supplies.** _**I am** _ **under guard - " It wasn't a lie, his seniors would be returning soon with supplies - "and while I'm under guard I do not need those shackles."**

**"Who says?" the soldier spat out. "For all we know you could decide to transform now and kill us all,** _**freak** _ **. I should kill you now, save us all the danger. What were they thinking, letting you run about - "**

"They were thinking of how he could win us the war." Levi said darkly.

"And besides, if he was going to transform and kill you wouldn't he have done it already?" Hanji asked with a raised eyebrow.

**As if they would be worth going through the trouble to kill, Eren thought, trying not to roll his eyes. He was at a decided disadvantage though, without his blades and gear. One of them had even placed his hands around the blade handles, which would be...troublesome, to say the least. Eren took another breath to speak, hoping the situation could be diffused quickly enough before -**

**"Eren. Is there a problem?"**

**Erd sounded so pleasant it was as though they were talking about the weather. The soldier stiffened in alarm, along with his posse. Eren gave up all thoughts about saving the soldiers and nodded in Erd's direction. He tried not to smile. "No, Erd. We were just having a conversation. About appropriate methods of constrain."**

"They're going to fucking die."

"No shit, dipshit."

**"Is that so?" Erd said with a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The way he was holding the bags of vegetables, it was as though they were the deadliest, sharpest weapons in existence.**

**The soldiers tried to edge away, only to be met by Petra's sweet voice on the other side saying, "I could have sworn I heard something different. About, what was it, slaying freaks? I do hope you weren't talking about anyone here, soldier."**

"Now they're really gonna fucking die."

**"O-of course not, ma'am, we were just...talking, we were," the soldier said with a frightened glance. "We were just gonna leave - "**

"Good luck with that." Hanji snorted.

**"Leaving so soon?"**

**This time he soldiers did squeak in alarm. Captain Levi's voice was dangerously level. To all eyes he looked calm as ever as he placed cleaning supplies next to his horse before looking at the soldiers. "I could have sworn you were having an engaging conversation. Care to enlighten us?"**

"Now they are absolutely positively fucked."

**Eren hadn't noticed, but as some point Auruo and Gunter had moved to is sides, flanking him and looking at the soldiers with open distrust.**

**"This is why I told you not to run off first, brat," Auruo said with a scowl.**

**"I was going to go back to get more stuff," Eren said. "I didn't think I'd be delayed."**

**"Eren, stop being so noisy. They were going to enlighten us with their views, weren't they?" Levi said. "It's rude to interrupt."**

**"My apologies, Captain."**

**The soldiers were definitely squirming now. "We, we didn't mean it -"**

**"Didn't mean what?" Levi asked, fingering his weapons. "The part about Eren Jeager being a freak? Or the part where you were threatening the life of one of my subordinates? I'm interested in the latter, just so you know." His eyes glinted, along with a small length of steel blade.**

"Welp, there's no going back for them."

**"Captain!" Petra said, sounding disapproving as she eyed the revealed steel. The soldiers looked at her as though she had became their goddess. Eren looked at her with dread. "Imagine the fuss if you disposed of them here. We should do it somewhere quieter. There's a forest nearby," she suggested with a bright smile.**

"Have I ever told you how badass you are?"

"Connie!" Sasha whispered-shouted as she punched the boy's arm.

"Owww." He whined.

"Don't say that out of nowhere to your senior."

"I didn't think she would mind." Connie pouted.

"It's alright, it didn't bother me at all." Petra rushed out before Sasha could sock the boy in the arm again.

**"Hmm...not bad advice," Levi said.**

**The soldiers' faces drained of all colour. One of them whimpered. Eren made a small sound, like he was trying to sigh and laugh at the same time. He wondered if this was them overcompensating for the fact that they once thought of killing him. Some twisted, overly elaborate way of compensation. Though that didn't explain the Captain's action, who seemed more than gleeful to join in.**

"It's cuz he's in looove~~~~~"

**_"Shut it you stupid cat" A/N Sorry wrong fandom._ **

"Shut it four eyes."

**"We'll need some good shovels though," Erd pointed out with a frown. "It'll be a shame to leave them for the poor animals to eat, they'll be poisoned from eating worthless lumps of flesh."**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**"Animals are tougher than that," Levi said, dismissing his worries.**

**"Please forgive us! We didn't mean any harm! We weren't gonna hurt t-the boy!" one of them pleaded. Considering that they were close to wetting their pants it was surprisingly coherent plea.**

**The looks of disbelief and plain disdain on his seniors' faces were priceless. "He had no gear or weapons, you were crowding around him, you were about to draw your blades, and you say you weren't going to harm him?" Petra said, voice low and dark.**

"Fucking idiots."

**"He wouldn't have been hurt!"**

**Something in Auruo's face twitched.**

**"Y-yeah, he can turn into one of those monsters after all!"**

"They really should've just shut up."

**Erd' fingers tightened around the bags of vegetables.**

**"We were just - we were just joking around!"**

**Eren thought he heard Gunter growl.**

"I wouldn't be surprised." Erd whispered.

**"Then I'm sure you can appreciate, gentlemen, that we are also merely, hmm,** _**joking around with you** _ **," Levi said, the barest of smirks on his face. He flicked his wrist - the soldiers scrambled over each other in a panic to get away, were obstructed by Erd and Petra, and they squealed. Actually squealed, like an animal awaiting slaughter.**

**He should feel guilty, but Eren couldn't look away, because there was something amusing in this whole scene. Such as the fact that Captain Levi had flicked his wrist to snap the blade back into the sheath, not to draw it out, and he was watching them like they were interesting specimens he should bring back to Hanji. It was apparent the soldiers didn't know what to do, because they ended up just clinging to one another, eyes squeezed shut, muttering gibberish.**

"I really wish I could've seen this."

"I know right."

**Levi must have gotten tired, and he grabbed one of them - the one who had first taunted Eren - by the front of his shirt. The guy let out the highest squeak Eren had ever heard from any human. It was certainly a far cry from when the guy had been interrogating him.**

**_"Shut up and look at me."_ **

**The speed with which he complied was impressive. He didn't seem to be breathing.**

"Good."

**Levi narrowed his eyes and leaned very close to the guy's face, and when he started speaking Eren had to strain to hear him. "If you ever dare threaten the life of any subordinates again, soldier, it'll be my personal mission to make your life a living hell. Are we clear in that?"**

**The guy didn't seem to be able to respond. His eyes were rolling around with a sort of primitive fear Eren had seen in concerned animals. He felt a little like he was watching a predator stalking its prey.**

_**"Are we clear, soldier?** _ **" Levi said, sounding much more dangerous this time, like he would rip the guy apart, this instant, without his gear and blades.**

**"Y-y-yes, Sir!" The guy said after retaining some control over his vocal cords.**

**Levi nodded and let go, upon which the soldier promptly slumped to the ground. Eren hoped it was just his imagination that saw a dark stain on the ground where the soldier was slumped. But it wasn't because Levi wrinkled his nose, muttered "disgusting", before gesturing for Petra and Erd to follow him back to the horses.**

"Ha!" Hanji barked. "The fucker pissed himself!"

"He deserved it." Mikasa said with a slightly amused expression. "Although I wish he would've some something more than threaten the little shit."

"You and me both girl."

**"You let them off easy, Captain", Petra said with a pout.**

Mikasa nodded at this.

**Levi shrugged. "It would be pointless to waste more time on them. Eren."**

**Eren snapped to attention. "Yes, Captain?"**

**"Stop wandering off next time."**

**"Exactly what I said", Auruo muttered under his breath so only Eren could hear.**

**Eren lowered his eyes and winced. "Yes, Captain. I apologize."**

"Don't be sad jellybean. Levi's just being a little protective." Hanji said as she gave the titan-shifter a bone crushing hug.

**"Hmm. Get on your horse."**

**Eren scrambled to get on his horse while his seniors secured the supplies. He spared a glance at the soldiers, two of whom were trying to support their friend to stand. He couldn't say he felt sorry for them, not really. If he was being honest there was some part of him that was cheering in vindictive glee. Accompanied by a lingering bitterness at their hostility.**

**"Oi, Eren."**

**"Captain?" Eren looked to his side. Levi had trotted his horse over, waiting until the rest got into formation with Eren in the center.**

**"Don't tell me you're actually thinking of what those spineless cowards said?"**

**Eren fidgeted and tried to avoid his gaze. Levi being Levi, he reached out and tilted Eren's chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. "A little", he admitted.**

"You should never think that, brat." Levi said as he squeezed Eren's middle harder.

**Levi snorted. "You know, you** _**are** _ **the titan freak."**

"Levi!!"

**"Very true, Sir", Eren said, gripping the reins tight.**

**"You are also my subordinate."**

**"Sir?"**

**"You're really dumb, aren't you?"Levi flicked his finger at Eren's forehead. Considering that he's Humanity's Strongest, it** _**hurt** _ **. Eren yelped and covered the spot with his palm, eyes watering. "Use that tiny excuse for a brain and figure it out."**

"That's a cute image to have pop in your head." Hanji said.

Mikasa nodded her head, agreeing with the scientist.

Eren blushed at this and went back to reading the story.

**_Figure what out?_ **

"Sometimes I wonder just how dense you are Eren." Armin sighed.

"Hey!"

**But Levi trotted his horse ahead and Eren had to nudge his horse forward as well. He couldn't help but notice that compared to when they were coming to town, his seniors were forming a much tighter circle around him this time. He had suspected for a while that he seniors were strangely protective of him, especially after the spoon incident, but for his Captain to openly step in on hi behalf.**

**Eren ducked his head, no quite sure what sort of expression he should wear. He's feeling his lips widening in a smile, and a warmth in his cheeks.**

**Behind him Gunter and Erd were talking about the prices of groceries, as though nothing happened and they were going back after a peaceful trip out. And when Auruo said something or another about rude shopkeepers and Petra muttered about Auruo not being any better, Eren was able to join in the conversation with a much lighter heart.**

"Well that was heart-warming." Ymir said dryly.

"Oh shush, you know you found it adorable." Krista said as she playfully smacked Ymir's arm.

"Not as adorable as I find you." The taller girl said, lifting the blonde into her lap.

"Ymir." Krista whined with a bright red face.

"Oh please, you love it."

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Sasha asked, watching the couple.

"Yeah, almost as cute as Levi and Eren." Connie said as he watched the corporal attack the boy on his lap with tickles.

"I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for not updating in like forever. School just started and I'm already fucking exhausted, already giving us all of this work. Like calm the fuck down, it's only the first week! I honestly feel like I'm dying. I feel like one of the worst things is showing your face on the call. Like I'm fricking fugly. I'm that one person that doesn't have any pictures of themselves on any from of social media unless my friends pr family puts it on their. Like I'm not kidding. I only have one picture of myself in my whole entire gallery. Only one. And that's only because I need a picture for an assignment.
> 
> And then my little sister throws the door at my head, now it fucking hurts. Like she a little shit. Idc what anyone says. I don't fucking care that she's almost 3, she an evil little gremlin. She's like Pidge from Voltron, but without the funny. I swear she's plotting my murder. Be pulling at my heart strings and everything. Like one moment she's like 'I love you big sissy' and then the next she's like 'big sissy hit me' or 'big sissy mean' like who are you to be saying shit like that. I DON'T EVEN HIT HER!! I'm the one that has you for like 5 hours right after your(our) mother wakes me up out of nowhere. She pisses on my floor. PISSES RIGHT ON MY CARPETED FLOOR! I ask her 'do you wanna use the bathroom' she says 'noooooo' but I take her anyway and then I wait for like 5 minutes and she don't do shit. Speaking of shit, she also put shit on my walls. MY WALLS. and on the floor. Like she really be a little shit.
> 
> I'm telling you the moment she leaves the bathroom she pisses on my floor, fucking smiles, no not even smile, she fucking grins and goes 'I peepeed on the floor sissy' 'I poopooed on the floor sissy' I can't fucking deal with this. She be taking my stuff animals and everything.
> 
> But even though she a little shit I love her and I will fucking kill anyone that hurts her. Like I will fucking hunt them down and make their lives miserable. 
> 
> She be growing up way too fast. I'm telling you when she starts dating, not even when she starts dating, when she starts bringing friends over I'm going to give them all the shovel talk. Like really. I'm too young for this. I swear this girl is the only baby that has ever acted like this with me and I've met a lot of babies.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the rant.


	23. I'm Sorry

I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently. School just started around 3 weeks ago but they give so much work and it's too much to handle. And then when I finish school I still have other shit to do.

I'm so happy more people are reading my story and I'm so happy you enjoy it. I wish I could update more for you guys.

You always more than welcomed to give requests for the story(as long as it isn't 18+)

Sorry again.

Plz stay safe and have a good day.

I'm so very sorry.

-Dani


	24. Can I Sleep With You

**This is for** [ **daddysdemon666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/daddysdemon666) **I** **hope you enjoy!**

"I've decided to let you react to baby Eren!" I exclaimed to the crowd.

"Baby Eren?" 

"Well not Eren as a baby, just him acting like a baby. But he really isn't acting like a baby, he's just kind of sleeping like one. Not that people can't sleep the way he's sleeping. Oh god, I'm rambling now. I'm gonna shut up, that's a good plan." I said feverishly.

"I'm gonna start the story now." I squeaked out as I snapped my fingers, giving everyone a copy.

**Eren Jaeger looked up at the sky when he heard a rumble and the sky was slowly turning grey above them. He gave a stifled big yawn. Having been on a mission all day with Captain Levi and Major Hanji Zoe was a bit tiresome, especially when one of them was running around enthusiastic shrieking their head off with all the different stuff they could lay their hands on.**

Hanji pouted at this with her arms crossed on top of her chest.

**Hanji was down in the dirt once again, having found something that caught their attention and was now digging with their bare hands, but Eren decided that he rather not clean the rooms again he spent the morning to clean in the abandoned ruins of a once town. So he gave them a shovel he had packed just in this case.**

**Captain Levi looked at Hanji digging through that dirt with a wrinkle of his nose and actually looked revealed when Eren had given Hanji the shovel. He too, rather keep the place they were sleeping in as clean as possible so they didn't have to clean it again, or possibly find another place to sleep until the expedition was over.**

**"Captain, I believe we need to get inside, it will start to rain soon." Eren said with worry painting his voice. Levi looked up and saw The Brat gnawing at his lip in worry, making his already soft pink lips be a bit plumper and take on a soft red look.**

Many people in the room looked towards Levi with a raised eyebrow.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the Corporal with Hanji grinning besides her. Levi just decided to pretend that he couldn't feel Mikasa glaring holes into head and went back to reading.

**Captain Levi looked up and saw that The Brat was right, if they didn't make it inside soon they would be caught in a what looked like a heavy downpour.**

**In this moment he really despised Eyebrows, he didn't understand why he had to go, he didn't even want to be there. Levi had planned to do nothing this weekend, just to stay back and relax with his favorite wine of all things, but no! Instead, he was babysitting The Brat and Shitty Glasses.**

Both Hanji and Eren pouted at this while Erwin and Armin had an amused expression on their faces.

"I'm not a brat." Eren grumbled.

"What was that, Brat?"

Eren turned his head to look up at Levi(just in case you don't remember he's still on his lap) and said, "I'm not a brat."

"Not a brat my ass." Levi sneered.

Eren decided to let it go(it totally wasn't because of the sneer that seemed to weirdly make his stomach flutter) and go back to reading where they left off.

**"Oi! You Shitty Foureyes! Are you finished?! We need to get inside, and if you can't get the box up now, try again tomorrow! It won't go anywhere!" He said with a growl and stalked towards Hanji and they nodded and stabbed the shovel next to the box so they could find it next day.**

**Hanji to looked up at the sky and could see that there would be a heavy downpour this night. They were quite happy actually with this mission.**

**Erwin had found this place by accident but hadn't had the time to explore the ruins of what had once been a big town. And they all had been very grateful that some of the bigger houses had been intact and they all got a bed to sleep in.**

**They laughed a bit because as soon as they had arrived and realized they had to spend one night or two their little Ravioli had put Their little Titan to clean up the place with him. They decided to spare them both for cleaning again and started to remove as much mud and dirt from their person as much as possible.**

"Don't call me Raviloi, you fucking shitty waste of space." Levi growled causing Hanji to 'eep'.

**All three of them started making their way back to the house they had sought shelter in. And lucky they did, because not five minutes later when they arrived at the house, it started to rain. It was a heavy downpour and it looked like they would be stuck there until it stopped. Luckily they also managed to get the horses protected and dry as well.**

**Eren had brought out some towels if needed and laid them out in what looked to be a kitchen. He sighed. It looked like he had to do with the dry food again. If the kitchen had been usable he would have cooked something, but in this state, it would just poison them, and he wasn't risking that.**

"Such a sweet heart." Hanji cooed.

"How is he being a sweet heart?" Jean grumbled. "He just doesn't want to risk getting you poison is all."

Ymir gave the horse an unimpressed look, basically radiating how pathetic she thinks he is.

**"Oi, Brat, what are you doing in this filthy kitchen?" Captain Levi asked when walked by and Eren just sighed in disappointment.**

**"I was going to see if the kitchen was usable, but it looks like I was wrong. I was thinking, with this heavy downpour, we might be stuck here for some days." he answered and started cleaning the kitchen. But inside Eren was a bit afraid. No one knew of his fright for thunderstorms, and this rain could lead to that, he didn't know what to do if that were to happen. He felt ashamed of himself.**

"Pfffffffft!!"Jean snorted. "Of course the bastard is scared of something as small as a thunderstorm." The horse's I mean the _boy's_ laughter was cut short when something hard hit next to his head. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Mikasa's eyes burning with anger. He gulped and did the smart thing, which was keeping his mouth shut.

"What did you just say." The girl practically growled.

"I- Uh- It's, I didn't mean it that way."

Before Mikasa could say anything else Levi dragged the girl back to her seat and strapped her down with some ropes that Dina(me) helpfully provided.

**Ever since he had been just about 5 he have had this fright for thunderstorms and storms in general, because he had gotten lost when he was with his father, and during that time he had looked for shelter in the woods, but it was unlucky that he was caught outside with a raging thunderstorms and a thick downpour like this one.**

Eren seemed to shrink at this, embarrassed that everyone found out his fear.

Levi felt the boy and immediately tries to comfort the boy by embracing him.

**He remembers quite vividly how scared he had been. He had been so afraid of moving that he had ended up being outside in the storm for three days. He had gotten sick and mentally scarred from that experience after being found three days later.**

Jean flinched from the feeling of everybody glaring at him. He was also feeling a little guilty from making fun of Jeager's fear now that he actually knows the reason behind it.

**He still had nightmares about it and hoped he could make it through the night or nights they might be stuck here, without alerting Captain Levi or Major Hanji. He started biting his lips again in his nervousness, something he always did when nervous, but never registers.**

"You should never be scared to tell us anything Eren." Hanji said in a comforting tone of voice. "Me, Levi, Erwin and literally anyone else in squad more be more than happy to help you." Everyone that was mentioned gave Eren a nod, showing the Hanji's words were true.

**Captain Levi, on the other hand, saw that he was once again biting his lip and wondered what he was thinking about so graphically he started to gnaw on his lip. He wasn't going to pressure The Brat into talking if he didn't want to, that would just make the thing a lot worse, and considering they were stuck in this house, they needed to get along to make this expedition as smooth as possible and go on without a hitch. Besides The Brat would come talk to either him or Hanji when he wanted to, and he sincerely hoped Eren would actually go and talk about his nervous behavior.**

"Told you so." Hanji singsonged, making the titan-shifter blush.

**He started helping The Brat out cleaning the kitchen. After all, if this storm held on they would be stuck here until it got better. Luckily they had food enough for a whole week, considering they never knew how long they would have been gone, but hopefully, they didn't need to stay that long in this place.**

**Hanji has been forced by both Eren and Levi to clean off before tracking through the half-clean house. They did not like the idea to clean this place more than necessary.**

**When the kitchen was sparkly clean they picked up the different food that they would be eating tonight. Hanji then came bouncing inside the kitchen and looked around and gave up an appreciated whistle.**

**"Ooh! So pretty and clean!" They said with a big smile and sat on a chair. Both Levi and Eren had made a good job cleaning the now sparkly clean kitchen form a dust infested kitchen. Eren gave up a bright smile as a thanks and Levi, well he just grunted and threw some food in front of Hanji and they all started eating in silence.**

**Eren then got up and started rummaging through the bag, making both Hanji and Levi stop talking to each other and look over. Levi actually got a bit stunned at what he saw.**

**Eren had brought a tea set and was now making tea.**

"Ooooooo~" Hanji dragged out, eager to see Levi's reaction.

**"I hope you don't mind Major Hanji that I only brought a tea set, do you want some?" Eren asked with a smile and Hanji nodded and turned and glanced at Levi that looked oddly at Eren. Eren, on the other hand, was oblivious to the looks he got and just continued making the tea to all three of them.**

**Levi couldn't see what kind of tea it was, but he had to admit, The Brat knew what he was doing when he made his tea. It looked like he put some leafs in it together with some herbs and now both Levi and Hanji got curious about how the tea would taste.**

**Not five minutes later the tea was done and he placed three cups on the table and served them tea. Levi took his steaming cup of tea and took a sip and was surprised. Not only was it different from the one he had been served before it was also very good, it tasted like mint and it gave a nice warm feeling when drinking it.**

"Awwww~" Hanji cooed.

Levi sighed in annoyance.

**Hanji drank it too, squealing their head off in happiness.**

**"Eren! What is this tea? And what did you put in it except Mint?" They asked and Levi just sat there looking content with drinking his tea in silence but glanced at Eren. Also very curious about how he had acquired this skill.**

**"Well, you know my dad was a Doctor, and he let me help him with patients when they came over being sick. So I learned a lot from him. This mixture is good for preventing having a cold, I thought it was a good idea to have it made, considering the weather, and I don't think being sick with a cold almost out in nowhere is good." Eren said with a small smile and Hanji nodded their head in fascination. They didn't know Eren knew some about being a Doctor, that was news, good news mind you.**

"Very good news!" Hanji squealed thinking about all the excuses she could use to still Eren away.

**"What about the one you usually serve Levi in the morning Eren?" They asked and he smiles and Levi now looked at Eren. He had wanted to ask that himself, because he really like the tea blend, more so than the one he used to drink.**

**"Oh, that one, I like to call that Earl Grey. It is a black tea, very popular to breakfast where I came from." He said with a smile and Levi wondered how he even got the ingredients to make tea. So he just asked.**

**"How do you even get the ingredients? I heard that it's really hard to, that's why Tea is so expensive." Levi said and poured himself another cup.**

**"If you know what to look for in the nature you won't have any problems, I have actually my own stash with different tea flavors, do you want to test them out when we get back Captain?" Eren asked with a smile and Levi nodded. If what he said was true, maybe he never needed to buy more tea from the market and waste all that money on something he won't drink anymore. Not after tasting Erens tea at least.**

"The only tea that will ever keep him pleased."

"Shut it Four-eyes."

"But-"

"If I hear one peep out of that disgusting shitty titan-loving mouth I will destroy everything you hold dear and that includes decreasing your time with Armin and Eren." Hanji screeched, this time from fear.

"I'm sorry!" She sqeauled.

"Then shut it."

Hanji obliged and sat with her back straight against her seat.

**"I'd like that." He said and Eren nodded and gave up a big yawn and both Levi and Hanji couldn't help but see how cute it made him look.**

Eren flushed at the words which caused Hanji to almost slip up and coo at the teen.

**"I think it's time for bed." Hanji said and they both nodded and went separate ways for the night.**

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Pretty stars." Sasha said in awe as she saw them on the paper.

**Eren woke up, he became startled and started to shake when he heard the thunder outside. He peaked up from under the blanket and hugged his pillow close. The thunder and lightning was lighting up the night sky, and Eren was scared.**

**It didn't help that he had a nightmare from when he was small. He could still feel the lingering pain from the broken leg he had endured for three days.**

Jean felt guilty once again.

**While it wasn't the most traumatic experience he has had in his life, it still tore at him mentally. He was after all only 5.**

**The thunder and lightning hit again and he flinched.**

**He curled up under his blanket and hoped it would stop, be he didn't have very high hopes for it.**

**He laid there, with tears in his eyes, and his pillow was wet with all the tears that had fallen from his beautiful eyes.**

Suddenly everyone was feeling bad for the boy.

**It was only a moment later he rose from the bed. The blanket around himself like a lifeline and pillow hugged close to his chest.**

Hanji mentally 'awwed' at the image in her head.

**The storm outside gave up a particularly loud howl, making Eren hurry and stumble over to the door right in front of his own room.**

**He knocked quietly on the door hoping the person would hear. Eren was now a shaking mess, standing there with his blanket and pillow with tears down his cheeks.**

'Baby no.' Petra and Hanji mentally groaned.

**Luckily for Eren the person had woken up and was now standing in front of him looking at Eren with worry.**

**"C-Captain..." Eren said and flinched again when the storm made itself know once again and Levi looked at the pathetic mess that was standing in front of him. When he saw Eren flinch at the loud noise outside he came to the conclusion that The Brat was probably afraid of thunderstorms.**

**"Eren? What do you want?" He asked. While he wasn't cruel enough to send the brat away in his state he wanted to hear Eren himself ask if he could stay the night.**

Erwin raised an extra bushy eyebrow at this.

**"C-C-Captain...c-can I s-s-sleep with y-y-you?" he stuttered with a small voice and looked at Levi with his big beautiful Aquamarine eyes filled with tears. He didn't like seeing those beautiful eyes so sad and afraid.**

**Levi nodded and stepped aside and Eren walked in with shaky legs and Levi closed the door and pulled the drapes to cover the windows and dragged Eren to the double bed standing in the middle of the room. He could feel Erens fear because he gripped his hand tightly and was still shaking.**

**The thunder hit again and Eren flew to the bed and hid under Levis cover and peaked up. Levi, on the other hand, made his way over and laid down next to where Eren had curled up. He carefully took his blanket and tucked Eren in properly and Eren looked at him with big and afraid eyes and Levi just sighed and pulled Eren closer.**

The Riren shippers were mentally screeching, Hanji, Krista, Sasha and Petra being the loudest.

**Eren froze for a moment but relaxed when he felt the warm and comforting embrace of his Captain, and he snuggled closer to that sturdy chest and started shaking when the storm howled once again.**

**Levi decided to just leave it and hold Eren until he fell asleep, but he doubted Eren would actually sleep much this night.**

**In the end, he ended up hugging the teen close and drag his fingers through those beautiful chocolate locks of hair until he felt Eren had fallen asleep against him but had an iron grip on him, so Levi decided to finally go to sleep after seeing how peaceful Eren looked. Levi burrowed his nose in the brown locks and he could smell Erens distinguished smell, it was nice.**

**Levi was now on his way to fall asleep to when he noticed that the storm was about to die down and he gave a small smile that was hidden in Erens hair and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his Brat in his arms.**

"That was the cheesiest shit I have ever read." Ymir groaned.

Krista snickered at her girlfriend's behavior, knowing she means cute and not cheesy."

"Just so you know, I'll never make fun of your fears." Petra said to Eren in a gentle tone with the Levi Squad nodding next to her.

"And if anyone does we'll make sure they won't again." Eld threatened.

Eren snorted at this, happy that he has people that won't judge him for his happiness and his fears. Happy that they accept all the good, bad and the crazy. Especially the crazy.

He leaned back into the Captain, happy he decided to give him a chance. 

Happy that he didn't give up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope the ending wasn't super cheesy. And sorry for not updating in forever. School is kinda giving me writer's block.


	25. If You're in the Kitchen, You ought to be Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the cringey ass title.

"You remember the story you guys read with Eren cooking in the Kitchen?"

"Yeah, how could we forget with all of the yummy food that was mentioned." Sasha gushed.

"Yeah, well I decided that you will react to a continuation of that. Also this one won't end as pleasant." I snapped mt fingers and gave everybody a copy of the story. "The story we will be reading is **Burns by Stiri(AO3)**.

**Petra glared at the food and wondered what it was what made it so amazing. She looked around and saw that everyone enjoyed the food immensely. She hated it. She had never gotten that reaction from anyone before, and she hated it.**

Petra narrowed her eyes at her story counterpart, still mad at the fact they painted her out to be so hateful and mean. Judging by the reaction of her squadmates(they also narrowed their eyes at the paper), they feel the same exact way.

**She looked towards Levi and glared at Armin where he was basically in Levi's lap, talking his ear off. Eren, on the other hand, was on the other side, next to Erwin and equally excited, waving around in eagerness. Erwin didn't seem to mind and just smiled. she listened to what they had to say and glared.**

"This is new." Hanji blinked. "I've really never seen you being that close to anyone besides Eren." Levi turned to the Titan-obsessed scientist and just gave them a look. She really doesn't know what to call it, but she knows it a look.

**"This is amazing Eren, maybe you should be the one that cooked for us all the time?" Erwin said with a grin and Eren started blushing and shook his head.**

**"No, I don't think many would appreciate it," Eren said with a frown and thought about Petra and Oluo. Erwin sighed when he saw the frown and patted his head.**

Petra hang her head down, making her squad feel bad for her.

**"No need to think like that, how about just cooking for us when we are late to have dinner or just any kind of food for that matter?" Erwin asked and weaved his finger into those brown locks of hair.**

**"If you want to..." he said a bit of hesitation and it was Hanji that answered it for all three of them.**

**"Yes! Yes! Yes! I need more of this food!" They squealed in happiness and Eren laughed when he saw that she had finished eating and he took the plate and rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen to re-fill their bowl.**

"I can't wait to eat." Sasha and Hange moaned out.

As if some kind of god (ahem* me) heard their cries for food, a whole entire buffet appeared behind the room. As soon as everyone saw this, they went flying to the table, fitting everything they could on the huge plates. Shouts of "IS THAT CAKE" and "OMG THERE'S THE THING EREN CALLED RAMEN" were filing the air.

"This is my first time trying cake." Sasha groaned out. "Same, no one besides those of upper class can get any." Jean and Ymir agreed to Connie's statement. "At this point I don't want to get out of this place if I get to eat all this." Ymir snorted at the sparkle in Sasha's eyes. "Same girl."

**He came right back out again and many more had asked for more of the food, making him blush and started refilling all of them. Not that it was a problem, he had plenty of food.**

**When he sat down again next to Erwin he didn't manage to say anything before someone pushed him so that he basically landed in the bigger man's lap. He blushed and turned around and saw Petra stand there with a glare**

"Looks like the four of you got close." Hanji said referring to Erwin, Armin, Eren and Levi. The corporal backed away from Hanji, seeing how chunks of food were flying everywhere. "Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's disgusting." He said with a grimace.

**"Can I help you?" Eren asked and glanced at his three leaders that looked at them with irritated eyes. Actually, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji looked at Petra like that.**

**The three of them sat there, tense over what would happen.**

**Erwin froze together with Levi and Hanji, none of them could have reacted fast enough to pull Eren away from Petra.**

**Petra had her bowl of food and had glared all night at Eren and she took the bowl and before anyone could react really, she had dumped everything over Eren.**

**The Burning hot soup was all over him and he gave up a shriek, not that anyone blamed him. Eren rose from his seat so fast his chair fell to the floor and he glared at Petra with tears in his eyes.**

"Oh shit." Hanji whispered in the dead silent room.

That seemed to set off a chain reaction, causing everyone to scream.

"OH MY GOD EREN I'M SO SORRY!"

"THAT FUCKING BITCH"

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT"

As the screaming went on Eren felt Levi pull him closer and Hanji just looked at the corporal with a surprised pikachu face(:O), surprised he didn't quiet the crowd. He's usually one that hates noise, but Hanji guesses it's because he;s not doing anything because of Eren.

**"Miss. Ral?! What the hell are you doing?!" Erwin shouted at her. That pulled Levi, Hanji, and Armin our of their state.**

**Armin rose and ran over to his friend and helped him get out all of the food that was stuck in his hair and he took the glass of water and poured it over his head. Eren didn't care, he had already lost all of his pride.**

**"Eren stand still," Armin said and took Erwin's glass of water and poured it over the shoulders of his friend.**

**"I can't, it hurts," Eren sniffled and ran out of the Mess Hall, Armin not far after him.**

It seemed like Mikasa had a hard time staying in her seat. She knows that Petra would never do this to Eren, or anyone for that matter, but it was really difficult to not act on her impulses. The more she struggled, the more chair bits flew off. Armin saw this and calmly placed his hand on his friend, it seemed to work, but only enough for the chair to stop tearing.

**That's what spurred Erwin, Levi, and Hanji on.**

**"Ral?! Why did you do that?!" Levi asked with a growl and stopped up to her and grabbed her shirt. He wanted to hurt her. Petra, on the other hand, looked very satisfied with her self.**

**"He probably poisoned the food, besides he deserved it! He is always here bothering you three, I just helped you get rid of him, you should be thankful," she said with what would be a cute smile, but Levi grew even more angry with her and pushed her away.**

**"Ral, you're suspended for hurting a fellow soldier, until further notice, you are not to leave the Headquarters unless under supervision," Levi said and glared hard at her.**

**Petra grew pale. Suspended?! She had just helped them out and this is her thanks.**

**"Suspended?! Because of that brat?!" Petra yelled. But all three ignored her and walked out to see where Eren was.**

"Baby no." Hanji whimpered.

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

"I know we're on a really dark subject, but like that line thing is really pretty."

"Shut it Braus."

**Erwin walked in a fast pace and looked around to see where Eren had gone. He didn't like that Eren had been in tears when he stormed out of the Mess Hall.**

**"Erwin, Levi, let's check the showers, he probably got burnt by the soup," Hanji said with a worried look and they all nodded and walked towards the showers but they weren't there and they wondered where he could be.**

**"Maybe he is in one of our private showers," Levi said and they walked towards Erwin's room, the closest.**

**"I don't blame him if he is in there," Erwin said and they shook their heads.**

**When the opened the door they were met with clothes strewn about on the floor and Armin peaked out from the bathroom. He had a worried look.**

**"Commander, we apologize, but...," he didn't get further because Erwin stopped him. But it was Levi that started talking.**

**"It's fine, we don't blame you for going in here, but how is he?" Levi asked and they stepped towards the bathroom. They all heard Eren cry in there.**

Levi noticed how Eren was starting to be more quiet. It seemed like in the last couple of stories they read the boy started to close up. If Levi was in his position he would probably be feeling the same way. Letting everyone here, people you don't even know, finding out everything in your personal life and even about your possible future. And then there's also the weight of being Humanity's Last Hope. This kid has been through a lot, and it seems like he will continue to do so. Poor brat.

**Erwin grew angry, Levi was so angry if even angrier, his hand would start bleeding because his nails digging into his skin. Hanji looked worried over the teen.**

**"It's really bad, the soup got on his shoulders and thighs, I don't know how bad his head it, but he says it hurts," Armin said and stepped back into the room. All three of them walked inside and got to see Eren sit in the big tub filled with cold water and cry. They saw how red and angry his skin look on the shoulders, but since he was sitting down they couldn't see his thighs. It was Hanji that walked closer. They walked up behind Eren and peeked down and grimace. That was the signal to Erwin and Levi that it was bad.**

"Why the hell isn't he healing?" Hanji muttered.

"Maybe it has something to do with how distressed he is."

"It could make sense, he isn't thinking properly, he's only thinking of the pain he's feeling and because of that, it might halt the healing process." Armin nodded. "It's only a hunch though."

**"Hey cutie, let me see," they said with a soft comforting voice and Eren sniffled and nodded. Hanji carefully dipped their hands in the cold water and started to feel the area of his thighs, making him flinch.**

**"I-it hurts Major," Eren hiccuped and Hanji just nodded and continued.**

Levi gripped the boy in his arms tighter, not even liking the thought of him getting hurt over something as petty as a stupid crush. This boy wasn't risking his life for humanity just to get injured by something like this. Not something that could be easily avoided. It's fucking ridiculous. "Tch." The corporal sucked his teeth and buried his face into the boy's hair. Eren's face become dusted with pink and dug himself deeper into the man's chest.

**"I know sweetie, just bare with me for a moment," they said and Eren fell back against the tub, sniffling and his head fell on Hanjis shoulder, but they ignored it.**

**"How bad is it?" Erwin asked and came back with a towel and Levi looked on together with Armin with worried eyes.**

**"It's bad, if I'm right, I can't judge it just yet, he needs to get out of the water, he won't be able to have on his uniform for a few weeks, this burnt him really bad," Hanji said and stroke Erens hair and he nodded.**

Everyone winced at the idea of having a military uniform over those burns, it probably would've hurt like a bitch. Mostly because of the belt and how tight they need to be buckled.

**Eren placed his hands on the sides of the tub and rose up, very shaky, but both Erwin and Hanji was there to help him.**

**In the end, Eren ended up in the arms of Erwin and he carried him to the big king size bed that was in the room.**

**Erwin sat Eren down on the big bed and Hanji was there and looked over the damage, crouching between the teen's legs. The was nothing sexual about the situation, not when Eren was crying and everyone else was worried.**

**Hanji frowned and rose from their place.**

**"I need to get some things, it will help with the burn, but it will hurt when applied," they said and walked out for the room and Erwin took a towel and started carefully dry Erens hair. Armin had crawled up on the bed next to Eren and hugged him.**

**"I'm sorry Captain, Commander," Eren said with a sniffle and hiccup. Making them look at him.**

"You have nothing to be sorry for Eren." Mikasa shouted. "It's not your fault."

"Ackerman, pipe down."

"It's mine, if only I wasn't being such a bitch when I sa-"

"That goes to you too, Ral."

"But, Captain-"

"You have no reason to apologize for something that I know you would never consider nor think of. Now shut it."

The Levi squad looked at the corporal with tears gaining in their eyes, "Captain~". He just decided to ignore them and go back to reading the story, but Eren could've swore he saw his lip slightly turned upwards.

**"What are you sorry for?" Levi asked and sat down on the other side of him. Erwin was standing there right in front of him drying his hair and Eren sniffled.**

**"I'm sorry for being such a bother to you," he whispered and let Armin hug him close. Levi just sighed and took his hand.**

**"You're not a bother Eren, no matter what everyone says," Levi said and Erwin nodded with a smile.**

**"But I've heard her...," he said with a weak voice and Levi and Erwin grimace. They had a good guess who this 'she' was.**

Petra felt really guilty and her head started to hang low once again.

**Hanji came back with their bag and started working on Eren. She first applied something in his shoulders and it stung.**

**"I'm sorry, it will hurt for a while, Erwin, can you bandage his shoulders, the formula needs to be on all the time and not spread around," Hanji said and Erwin nodded and started to apply the formula on his forehead and some in his hair. They then turned to Levi.**

**"Can you bandage his head?" They asked and Levi nodded and took the bandage from the bag and started. Hanji moved on to his thighs and started to apply it on the area and Armin helped Eren keep his legs still.**

**Hanji then took another roll of bandage and started to wrap him up.**

**Soon they all were done and Eren gave a weak smile towards them.**

**"That should do it, but not uniform for a few weeks, it's an order, these need all the time to heal, so you can't go around in tight clothes for a while now," Hanji said and Eren nodded. He didn't think he would even fit in his own clothing. They were all tight fits.**

Everyone winced again at the mention of clothes over the severe burns.

**"I don't know if any of my clothing will fit," he said with a depressed look, making Armin sigh.**

**"True, you see Eren only has form-fitting clothes," Armin said and Erwin frowned together with the others. That would be a problem.**

**"That is a problem," Erwin said and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, he then walked back over to Eren and carefully helped him put it on and Armin couldn't help but giggle at the sight.**

**Eren was swimming in the shirt. It covers all the bandages on his thighs and only the tips of his fingers peaked out from the arms, and it rose down on his shoulders. Erwin buttoned up the shirt and smiled.**

Hanji mentally cooed over the mental sight of Eren in baggy shirt, along with the other 75% of the room.

**"There, you can have that one, pants, on the other hand, they will actually be too big though," he said with a frown and Hanji squealed.**

**"He can borrow mine!" They said and bolted from the room and a minute later they came back flying into the room with a pair of pants. They were big but perfect for this situation.**

**Eren carefully pulled them on and stood up on shaky legs, it was Erwin had held him steady so he wouldn't fall over. But he quickly shook his head.**

**"It hurts to walk Commander," he said with tears in his eyes and Erwin frowned.**

**"I rather not carry you and put more pressure on the burns, so you're going to have to sleep in here for a while," Erwin said with a comforting smile and stroke his brown locks. Eren looked up at his Commander with big eyes.**

**"Here Eren, it's something for the pain, you need to sleep it off," Hanji said and held a syringe filled with painkillers. Eren nodded and carefully sat down on the bed again, Armin held his hand and looked at his brother in everything but blood with worried eyes.**

**"It's going to be fine," Hanji said with a smile and gave Eren the painkiller. It was a high dosage and all of them watch how Eren began to fall asleep. Erwin and Levi took a hold of Eren and Hanji and Armin made the bed, when he was tucked in Armin stroke his hair and kissed his cheek.**

More awwwing was heard from all around the room once again.

**"I hope he will be better soon," he said with a sad voice and rose from the bed.**

**"He will be fine, just let him rest and everything will be fine, not much to do when you got burns like that," Levi said with a frown and Armin looked at his superiors.**

**"What are you going to do about Petra?" he said with a glare and Levi sigh and pulled him out of the room.**

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

"Why are those things so pretty though?"

"I know!"

"Not you too, Connie."

**Erwin and Hanji were left alone in the room and they looked down at the sleeping teen with worried eyes.**

**"Petra really did a number on him this time," Hanji said with a frown and Erwin nodded.**

The girl mentioned whined in disappointment, clearly not happy with "her" actions.

**"Yes, but this time she will feel the consequences. I will not let her go around and harass Eren any longer," Erwin said and sat down next to the sleeping teen. He pulled away the covers and carefully pulled off the pants, no need to have them on when he was sleeping.**

**"Levi has to take care of it, considering that he is her Squad Leader," Hanji said and Erwin nodded.**

**"I will return tomorrow to see how he is," Hanji said and petted Erens head carefully and walked out. They walked right to their bed and decided that this day was finished.**

**Erwin was left alone with the sleeping Eren and he looked down at the sleeping teen. Eren had actually never slept in here, only in Levi's room.**

"I wonder why~" Hanji purred, causing Eren's face to turn a shade of red no one has ever seen before.

**Erwin gave up a sigh and rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom and started empty the bath. He grew even angrier when he saw that the water was dusty with blood and dirt. Petra had gone to far this time and he wanted nothing more than just leave her to fend for herself.**

**He started to get ready for bed and he ruffled his blond hair and wondered how he would deal with a hurt Eren in his room.**

**He walked outside to the bedroom again with only soft pants, he usually only slept in underwear, but he didn't want to make Eren uncomfortable if he woke up. He glanced around and saw that Erens uniform was still strewn around his room, but he ignored it. He would pick it up later.**

**Erwin went over to the bed and laid down under the sheets. He turned to Eren to see if he was comfortable, and he gave up a small smile when he saw no discomfort from the teen so he just put out the light in the room and laid back.**

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

"If either one of you make a comment about how pretty the stupid line is, so help me I'll make sure to never let you have my bread again Sasha." Jean threatened the brunette to shrink back.

Connie was about to say something but quickly closed his mouth once he saw the glare heading his way.

Ymir snickered at this, making Krista shake her head in mock disappointment.

**Levi stalked towards his office in anger, with Armin behind him. When they reached the office Levi sat down behind his desk and Armin threw himself down at the chair in front of the desk.**

**"What are you doing to do? She really went to far this time," Armin said and Levi nodded.**

**"She is suspended until further notice," he said with a sigh.**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes and Levi looked up at Armin who squirmed in the seat.**

**"Just go to bed brat," he said and Armin vowed his head.**

**"I can't," he said with a whisper and Levi stared at him.**

**"Why?"**

**"I have nightmares sir, and I usually sleep with Eren," he said with a small voice and Levi sighed. That was a problem. He sighed and just rose from the seat and pulled a surprise Armin out of his chair and towards the door behind him. It leads to his bedroom and Armin started blushing.**

"Awwwww, Levi~" Hanji squealed, much to the corporal displeasure. "You're such a sweetheart!" Levi just sighed and ignored the scientist.

**"Sir?!" he said and looked around and Levi sighed.**

**"Just go to bed brat, I will join you in a bit, I have some things to take care of," Levi said and walked back out. Leaving a blushing Armin behind.**

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

Jean moved his seat and sat in between Connie and Sasha, quickly putting his hand on their mouths before they could say something stupid.

"MMM, MPH, MPHM, MMHM!"

"Scream all you want. I'm not gonna let go until I know for a fact that you won't say something stupid." Eren snorted.

"That's rich coming from you horse face."

Jean shot up from his seat.

"What did you say?!" Connie and Sasha immediately took one of Jean's arms and held him back.

"I said you're an idiot! The fuck you're gonna do about it!" The emerald eyed boy demanded.

"What am I gonna do about it- I'm going to show you what I'm bout to do about it." Jean yanked his arms out of Connie's and Sasha's grip and started to stomp towards the boy. The two ran after him and tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NEVER!!"

"MOVE IT!"

"NO!"

As this continued to happen Reiner and Ymir were on the floor laughing with Krista and Bertholdt looking over them in concern, while the rest of the crowd tuned them out and went back to reading the story.

**Armin was left standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. But he shook his head, making his blond hair flying around.**

**He started to undress and glanced around. Eren was right, his room was very neat and tidy. He put all his clothes on a chair and looked around and saw the closet. He walked to it and opened it and started to dig around. He needed something to sleep in and he hoped Levi wouldn't mind him borrowing a shirt.**

**He put it on and it was a bit big on him. He giggled and folded up the arms so he could see his own hands. It went down to his thighs and he shrugged.**

"Did I read that correctly!? Did you just say that _Levi's_ shirt is _big_ on _you_?!"

This made Erwin and a few others amused, even Mikasa cracked a smile(Of course she cracked a smile at his embarrassment).

Levi got fed up with Hanji's behavior(once again) and decided that it would be best to kick them out of their seat. He also decided to keep kicking the titan-obsessed-crazed scientist whenever they got back up.

**Armin walked over to the big bed and crawled under the soft sheets and snuggled down in the soft pillow. He sighed and hoped Eren would be alright. He had never seen Eren cry that much, to see his own rock defeated like that hurt immensely.**

**He closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

"Connie, the pretty line is back!"

Jean took this opportunity and got from under the two and dragged them back to their seats when they were distracted, much to both of their displeasure.

**Levi sighed where he threw himself back down in his chair. He massages his head. This day was the shittiest day so far this week. He knew Petra held a grudge against Eren for some reason he could t figure out. He only heard others talk about it, but to see her do something like that to the cute brat was not okay.**

**He glared at the papers on his desk. This was going into an incident report. The fact that she on purpose hurt a fellow soldier was something that would stain her record. He didn't know what to actually do.**

**She was a good asset to the legion but she was not getting away hurting Eren. So he picked up a pen and started writing the report. It was going to be given to Erwin tomorrow. The fact that she did it in front of the whole late night Legion would be hard to hide it.**

**He huffed. She deserved it. Hopefully, she would learn from her suspension. But he doubted that.**

"I also doubt that." Petra mumbled

**When he deemed the report detailed enough he put down he pen and leaned back. He glanced towards his bedroom door and wondered how Armin was taking it. After all, what he had seen, those two were joined at the hips, the fact that Armin admitted that he had nightmares, suggested that he really couldn't sleep alone.**

**He killed the light in his office and walked into his bedroom and was met with a ball under his sheets. He rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom and started to peripatetic for bed.**

**As he brushed his teeth he peaked out of the bathroom and saw his wardrobe was open. He shrugged. Couldn't blame the kid if he borrowed something, not really ideal sleepwear, the uniform. He should know, after all, he had more than enough times fallen asleep in it.**

**Levi undressed and put it on a vacant chair in the room and just laid down next to the lump on the bed. He sighed.**

**It was then he got a surprise. Armin was deeply asleep, but apparently, he knew someone was next to him because seconds later Levi had a snuggling Armin pressed against his side. He just sighed and just closed his eyes. If the kid really had nightmares, then there wasn't much to do if he wanted to cling to the closest person for comfort, so he just loosely laid his arm around that thing and small body.**

"The ending was cute." Hanji sighed.

"Yeah, but everything else was fucked up."

"Ymir!"

"She isn't wrong."

"Mikasa!"

**•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•**

"Don't even think about it."

"You're boring."

"..........."

"Give me your potato."

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I finally updated. Sooo, soooooo, sooooooo, sorry for the long wait. Also should I make Hanji's pronouns she/they, because I just realized that I kept using both of them. Also Merry/Happy Christmas(and other holidays being celebrated)!!


End file.
